<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo es tu culpa by espacioenblanco1432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489050">Todo es tu culpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espacioenblanco1432/pseuds/espacioenblanco1432'>espacioenblanco1432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espacioenblanco1432/pseuds/espacioenblanco1432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La traición siempre puede venir de quien menos esperas, Adora ha tenido que pagar por confiar demasiado, sin saber realmente el riesgo en el que se encontraba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRÓLOGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sonido de la ambulancia no consigue afectarle más de lo que ya está mientras, prácticamente, corre hacía donde se encuentran sus amigos y su novia.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar ver como una lastimada Glimmer y un desmayado Bow se encuentran en el suelo, la joven mujer de cabello rosa teñido se encontraba llorando mientras una paramédica atendía sus heridas.</p><p> </p><p>Catra tuvo que forcejear un poco para que la dejarán acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de su novia, pues el tumulto de gente chismosa le interrumpía el paso, se sentía asfixiada, asustada, nerviosa y extremadamente débil, podía sentir como sus piernas le suplicaban parar al notar que tan herida se encontraba Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Uno de sus brazos se veía en una posición antinatural, su labio inferior sangraba y sus manos llenas de cortes, sintió su fuerza desvanecer al llegar a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Abrazó de inmediato el cuerpo de su novia, cerrando sus ojos no atreviéndose a ver cada una de las heridas em su cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo temblar con fuerza al sentir el cálido líquido pegado a su cuerpo y al piso, no estaba segura de donde venía tanta sangre, pero si de que se sentía morir en cualquier momento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- ¡Estoy tan agotada! -gritaba Adora, boca abajo contra una almohada, casi haciendo un berrinche golpeando la cama con sus piernas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Dile a Glimmer que no quieres ir y listo -contesto Catra tirándose a su lado en la cama.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La castaña se encontraba enferma por lo que solo pensaba tomar su medicamento para la gripe y mantenerse en la cama hasta el día siguiente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Para ti es muy fácil, estas enferma y no sé enojará porque no vayas, yo no puedo faltar, es su cumpleaños, lo sabes -contestó soltando un fuerte suspiro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Dile que te pegué la gripe luego de una buena co...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- ¡No le diré a Glimmer eso! -contestó rápidamente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Uy, que carácter solo era una sugerencia -se burló mientras la veía levantarse de la cama y empezar a ponerse las tenis-. Vuelve pronto, no quiero dormir sola -Adora sonrió al escucharla decir eso y se acercó para despedirse, cuando se termino de alistar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Estaré pronto aquí -le dió un corto beso en la muñeca, pues no podía más cerca.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- ¿Lo prometes? -hizó un gesto de perrito triste que causó una ternura extrema en su novia, causando que esta la agarrará como si fuese un peluche abrazándola y besando su frente varias veces.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Lo prometo -se alejó despacio-, odio que me hagas esos ojos, me harás sentir culpable toda la noche.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- No, no lo odias, te encanta verme tan "vulnerable" por tú culpa -Adora soltó una carcajada al escucharla y sentirse algo descubierta, sin mencionar más le regaló una última mirada y salió de la habitación.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Maldición... Maldición, Adora abre los ojos, por favor, vamos háblame -en un momento de fuerza de voluntad volvió a ver a la chica en sus brazos que respiraba débilmente.</p><p> </p><p>- Esta bien -su voz quebrada y débil apenas podía ser audible-. Esta bien, Ca...tra.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Catra acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su novia, mientras con sus uñas se encargaba de cepillarlo levemente.</p><p> </p><p>- Sigues igual de hermosa -sisea mientras su mirada recorre cada parte del cuerpo dormido, cubierto por sábanas de hospital mayormente.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoy se acabó oficialmente otro cuatrimestre de ingeniería, lo aprobé, Adora -aún le dolía hablarle al cuerpo inerte de su novia, aunque con los meses había sido más llevadero y de alguna forma la hacía sentir más tranquila-. Pero creo que voy a dejar la carrera por un tiempo, será lo mejor para ambas, podré cuidarte cuando despiertes -le explica como si pudiese recibir una respuesta-. Para empezar, en realidad quiero que huyamos de aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Toma la mano de la rubia, sin respuesta alguna de su parte y besa sus nudillos para levantarse de su lugar, pues empezaba a hacerse tarde, alguien toco la puerta en ese momento y cuando Catra dio el permiso de pasar vio a una enfermera  que ya conocía por el tiempo visitando la sala.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento, Catra, ya la hora de visitas se acabó -le avisa aunque la chica lo sabía, por ello estaba por retirarse.</p><p> </p><p>Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, no había forma de que alguien la separara de Adora, sin embargo Shadow Weaver la amenazó de tirarla a la calle si no le daba dinero, no podía importarle menos esa mujer pero por el momento no se sentía en condiciones de estar buscando otro lugar a donde vivir y desatender a Adora en sus pocas horas libres a la semana.</p><p> </p><p>Además de que sus días podían resumirse en ir a la universidad, hacer trabajo, visitar en las noches a Adora, quedarse hasta el último momento permitido y dormir en la casa de Shadow Weaver, rara vez la encontraba despierta.</p><p> </p><p>- Cuídala -le pide Catra a la enfermera que le regala un sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>Le tocaba el turno de noche desde hace meses y siempre recibía ese comentario de Catra antes de irse.</p><p> </p><p>- No lo dudes -tras decir eso, entró en la habitación para verificar el estado de la paciente.</p><p> </p><p>- Ella estará bien -Catra salto en su lugar al escuchar a alguien de la nada, Escorpia estaba junto a Perfuma y a Entrapta.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya es tarde, si es que venían por Adora -informa siguiendo su camino, técnicamente ignorandolas.</p><p> </p><p>- No vinimos por Adora -responde Scorpia-. Vinimos para que salgas un momento con nosotras, iremos a una fiesta, creemos que sería bueno despejarte.</p><p> </p><p>Perfuma y Entrapta no conocían de nada a la tan mencionada rubia que conformaba un pequeño grupo en la universidad con Catra, Glimmer y Bow, o bien, que alguna vez conformó.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo Perfuma esta en una relación con Scorpia, la cual es la mejor amiga de Catra y Entrapta sabía de la chica por charlas con sus amigas.</p><p> </p><p>- Agradezco lo que sea que traten de hacer, pero no me interesa salir a festejar nada, cuando Adora despierte del coma podemos ir a cuantas fiestas deseen, ahora solo quiero descansar.</p><p> </p><p>- Dijiste que querías ver a Glimmer, estará en la fiesta, sabes que siempre está en esos lugares -claro que lo sabe, tuvo que sacar a Adora de uno de esos lugares luego de que Glimmer, Bow y Mermista la hicieran emborracharse.</p><p> </p><p>Adora nisiquiera había bebido más de media botella en su vida como para soportar algún tipo de juego de alcohol como ese día.</p><p> </p><p>- Bien, pero no me pienso quedar -le aviso de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta al notar su afirmación empezó a caminar hacia el carro de Scorpia, mientras la peliblanca se sentía feliz con su logró, seguía pensando que una fiesta haría a Catra relajarse por un momento, por otro lado Perfuma decidió no comentar nada pero sabía que Catra no tenía el mínimo interés en hacer algo aparte de Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Era evidente, sin embargo, para Perfuma era claro que a Scorpia no le importaba el estado de la rubia en coma, solo la felicidad de su mejor amiga.</p><p> </p><p>Subieron al auto y mientras iban en el camino Entrapta decidió empezar a contarle a Catra una investigación que había hecho sobre los casos en coma y el porcentaje de personas que lograban despertar, no dejo a Catra hablar demasiado, tenía nucha información que dar así que emocionada de lo contó.</p><p> </p><p>La morena no estaba muy interesada en saber casos de otras personas, las probabilidades siempre podrían variar, un día Adora podría solo morir o abrir los ojos, al menos en su mente era así, no había un tal vez, era un sí o no.</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias Entrapta, lo voy a tener en cuenta, cuando la vea mañana se lo diré -le avisa.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Puedes comunicarte con ella?! -pregunta Entrapta, asombrada-. ¿Sería posible que hable con ella?</p><p> </p><p>- No es un diálogo en realidad, Entrapta, es más como un monólogo, ¿entiendes? -Catra había usado las palabras correctas para hacerla comprender-. Es solo que... hablarle me hace sentir mejor, siempre, antes de dormir nos contábamos nuestro día, no quiero perder costumbre.</p><p> </p><p>- Llegamos -avisa Scorpia saliendo rápidamente para rodear el carro y abrirle la puerta a Perfuma que sonrió enternecida por el gesto, siempre lo hacía, desde su primera cita.</p><p> </p><p>Catra sintió un escalofrío al ver el edificio era un bar de ambiente, un bar en específico que conocía muy bien, Adora había sido atacada bastante cerca, en la madrugada cuando iba saliendo del lugar.</p><p> </p><p>- Vaya mierda -objeta molesta, si bien el bar era agradable, no quería nada con el desde que Adora no volvió a abrir sus ojos-. Scorpia, gracias por traerme, yo voy a buscar a la princesita.</p><p> </p><p>Pensó en devolverse pero tenía un objetivo, llevaba días con la idea de buscar a Glimmer y ajustar algunos problemas, sin embargo parecía una rata bastante escurridiza.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Nisiquiera sientes un poco de lastima, brillitos? -pregunta a la espalda de un chica baja con el cabello recién cortado y teñido en colores pastel, esté estaba decorado con escarcha-. Que estilo tan molesto.</p><p> </p><p>- Ca-Catra, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunta al verla, retrocediendo un poco.</p><p> </p><p>- Ya sabes, me encanta venir a bailar al último lugar que visitó mi novia antes de que casi la asesinaran, como tú, no hay nada mejor que divertirse en lugares como éstos -contesta cruzando sus brazos-. Eres un asco de persona, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-¿Con qué derecho me vienes a tratar así? -pregunta molesta levantándose de la mesa en donde estaba-. Es mejor si solo te largas.</p><p> </p><p>- No me iré hasta que no haya hablado contigo, así que muévete, nos vamos afuera -le exige empujándola de su hombro.</p><p> </p><p>- No me toques -Glimmer estaba por darle un puñetazo hasta que Catra la detuvo agarrandola de la muñeca.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo? Te aseguro que no me faltan ganas para romperte un hueso aquí misma -le amenazaba mientras empezaba a sujetar con más fuerza el brazo de Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>- Catra, ya sueltala -dice Bow prácticamente corriendo hacía las chicas.</p><p> </p><p>El chico estaba en la barra buscando unas bebidas así que su sorpresa fue grande al ver como estaban Catra y Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>- Ya llegó tu héroe.</p><p> </p><p>- Catra... -Bow estaba por intentar mediar.</p><p> </p><p>-Será mejor que no te metas, este problema es entre yo y la princesa -Catra nisiquiera había apartado su mirada de Glimmer mientras hablaba.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames princesa! -exclama molesta cuando por fin se había librado de su agarre.</p><p> </p><p>- Cuando dejes de imponerte sobre el resto, creer que eres la lider y que puedes dar ordenes tal vez te llame por tu nombre, por el momento sigues siendo una princesita ridícula, solo mira, ¿mandaste al burro de carga por un té? -Bow siempre había sido muy atento con Glimmer, ella no tenía que exigirle nada, si ella necesitaba algo él corría a buscarlo, aún así ella no se lo hubiese pedido, con tal de verla feliz, sin embargo, y aunque en cierta etapa para Catra resulto  ser una pareja dulce, vomitivamente dulce, ahora solo les daba asco, ellos ya no eran sus amigos-. Tal vez la reina pidió una elegante agua de los cactus del desierto carmesí.</p><p> </p><p>- El líquido que mencionas es casi inexistente, no creo que alguien pueda pagar el precio en el que se encuentra en este momento -menciona Entrapta que al parecer acababa de encontrar al pequeño grupo-. Hordak dijo que estaría aquí pero no lo encuentro, ¿sabes dónde está? -la pregunta va directamente a Glimmer lo cual la hace ponerse nerviosa y Bow solo mira confuso el gesto de la mujer de cabello morado.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo... Yo no sé quien es, déjame en paz -la empujó hasta hacer que estuviese por caerse, causando que se golpeara contra una de las sillas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ey! -Catra empujo a Glimmer con fuerza haciéndola caer y causando que unas bebidas que estaban en su mesa le cayeran encima-. Cálmate, tanto te asusta que Bow se de cuenta de tus secretos, ¿eh?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De qué está hablando, Glimmer? -pregunta el chico poniéndose frente a Glimmer para evitar que sea atacada por Catra.</p><p> </p><p>- A veces me pregunto si en serio eres tan torpe o solo quieres ignorar la realidad -dice Catra viendo al chico frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No sé porque dice eso, pero miente, Bow! Se ha vuelto loca desde que Adora es-esta en el hospital -tartamudea asustada.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Y por quién está ahí?! -estaba por tirarsele encima pero Bow volvió a interrumpirle el camino-. Como sea -gruñe acomodando su cabello-, no vine para hacer una escena de telenovela, quería hablar esto por las buenas Glimmer, por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos Adora y yo hacía ustedes, eso se acabó oficialmente, pero ten por seguro que cuando ella despierte no tendrás la mínima oportunidad de acercasele.</p><p> </p><p>- Catra, ella es mi mejor amiga, por favor... -se levanta tan rápido como puede para seguirla.</p><p> </p><p>- Cierra la boca -exige furiosa-, no la volverás a ver, mucho menos para seguir mintiendole, sabes bien a lo que venía, ¿cierto? -Catra sonríe levemente al ver el pánico en los ojos de la contraría-. Espero que te vayas al diablo, pero si no puedes irte tan pronto entonces consiguete una jodida vida y para la próxima no involucres a tus amigos en tus problemas -toma a Entrapta de la muñeca para alejarla de Glimmer-. Ella no te dirá nada, es mejor si te alejas de esa mujer, trata de preguntarle a otra persona, ¿bien?</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias, Catra, esa mujer llena de brillos en serio tiene proble... ¡Hordak! -el chillón grito logró aturdir un poco a la morena y sin tiempo a decir nada solo la vio ir corriendo hasta abrazar al aterrador hombre que entraba en el bar en compañia de otros tres hombres.</p><p> </p><p>No aterrador para Catra en específico, pero era su presentación, su gesto serio, ropa oscura y sus músculos bastante resaltables. </p><p> </p><p>Era casi extraño y siniestro, verlo sonreír al lado de una mujer que vestía con colores algo más palidos.</p><p> </p><p>Suspiro antes de acomodar bien su chaqueta y salir del lugar, no quería estar un segundo más ahí, sabía que los recuerdos la atormentarían.</p><p> </p><p>Los paramédicos tuvieron que luchar para que soltará a Adora esa helada noche, luego fue una guerra para que no entrará en la sala de operaciones, Catra se llevo la peor parte todo el tiempo, podría decir que la más cercana a sufrir igual había sido Shadow Weaver pero ella había sido menos directa, se encerró en su habitación por días, no es que a alguien le importase de todas formas, además de que solo lo notó Catra.</p><p> </p><p>- No olvides quien soy, Catra -la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que le hablaba-. Sigo siendo la mejor amiga de Adora, las cosas que les digas...</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y quién eres, tú? No eres más de lo que la gente te ha hecho creer con halagos y consuelos de tu madre porque tu padre se murio -Glimmer siente un nudo en su garganta al escucharla, más que todo por furia-. Comparada a mí, al menos respecto a Adora, tú no eres nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Ella me creera, has estado en muchos problemas, Catra, no sería dificíl para mí hacer que todos crean que la culpa fue tuya, lo sé, tienes miedo, por eso tratas de amenazarme -la chica se rie con fuerza logrando que Glimmer se quede callada por su reacción.</p><p> </p><p>- Hemos sido amigos como por... no sé, ¿cuatro años? Puede que conocieras a Adora un poco antes que yo porque estabamos teniendo complicaciones, pero eso no significa que estes mejor que yo, sigues sin saber nada, nada de mí, además de que pareces olvidar algo importante, yo no soy novia de Adora por mi cara linda -se acerca de forma sutil hacia Glimmer, mientras acaricia su propio rostro con la palma de su mano-. Lo soy porque me ama, porque es la única que me conoce realmente y la única que lo hará, así como yo la conozcó a ella, crecimos juntas, Glimmer, no hay nada que puedas usar en mí contra si hablamos de Adora, tu misera amistad de unos años no te va salvar, no me quisiste escuchar cuando entre ahí así que ya no tengo porque decirte nada ya, nada más mantente lejos de ella o le diré a todos lo que has hecho.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo no lastime a Adora -balbucea sintiendo sus ojos arder-. No entiendo porque me sigues culpando, ella era muy importante para mí, es verdad que no la conozco como tú, nadie puede igualar la cercanía de ambas pero no por eso yo me atrevería a dañarla, ella era amable y...</p><p> </p><p>- Lo es, es, Glimmer, Adora no ha muerto -se ríe para no llorar mientras aprieta su mandibula con fuerza-. Para tú suerte, no murió -pega un puñetazo que pega contra la pared logrando que Glimmer salte en su lugar-. Sé que es amable, también sé que por eso la usaste a ella, no soy tan docíl como tu madre ni tan estupida como Bow, para creerte, no sé tus verdaderas razones y no me importa saberlas, pero desde hoy oficialmente has perdido dos amigas, no me obligues a hacer que el resto de las personas que te importan también se alején.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Porqué si crees con tanta fuerza que fui la culpable no me has atacado? -se atreve a preguntar sin moverse de su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>- Por Adora, no por mí, ni por tí, si no porque la conozco y sé que apesar de todo ella no querría que yo te despedazará la cara, simplemente te dejará en su pasado y voy a respetar eso, por ella.</p><p> </p><p>No quería escuchar más alguna palabra ridicula de la princesa y se fue tomando un taxi sin mirar atrás, tras darle la dirección a la conductora para llegar a la casa, en la cual entró rapidamente hacia la habitación de Adora, no tenía las fuerzas para comer por lo que solo se tiro a la cama y abrazó una almohada.</p><p> </p><p>- Solo por ella...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Catra llegó corriendo hacia la casa de Shadow Weaver, debido a que ya había oscurecido y había salido muy tarde del instituto porque tuvo que quedarse arreglando unas clases como castigo por golpear a una de sus compañeras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No avisó de su llegada solamente puso sus zapatos a un lado y caminó hacía la cocina al escuchar a alguien, Shadow Weaver estaba horneando algo con Adora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer mayor se encontraba detrás de Adora, manejando sus manos para enseñarle correctamente como darle forma al pan que estaban haciendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No era la primera vez que ellas hacían algo así, pero Catra no entendía por qué aún la mujer insistía en enseñarle de esa manera como darle forma al pan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A ver, Adora, parece que no entiendes bien -Shadow apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la menor y la movió levemente para continuar ella misma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Buenas noches -Adora al verla sonrió y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Cómo te fue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Limpiando pisos? Seguro de maravilla, que es para lo único que va a servir toda la vida -se burló sin voltearla a ver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Me fue bien, Adora, pero estoy cansada, vamonos a dormir, ya -le dice tomándola de la muñeca para sacarla de la cocina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Adora esta ocupada, no va a ir a dormir, aún, vete a la cama y déjanos en paz o haré que duermas en la calle -le advierte esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada seria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, por favor, no le haga eso a Catra, ella solo esta cansada y yo también, por favor -le suplicó la niña de 12 años, rápidamente abrazandola por la cintura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Las cosas nunca deben dejarse a medias, mi pequeña -le dijo acariciando su espalda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Por favor -suplicó en un tono débil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Esta bien, pero solo hoy, ¿entendido? -Adora afirmó sin dudar y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, Shadow Weaver tomó las pequeñas mejillas entre sus manos y </em>
  <em>besó</em>
  <em> la frente de la menor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra y Adora temblaron por el gesto, sin embargo, ambas lo hicieron por razones totalmente diferentes; la envidia y el miedo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>✨✨✨✨✨✨✨</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El reloj marca las siete de la mañana, el Sol esta fuerte y entra en cada ventana, Catra ya esta terminando de alistarse para salir, acomoda su cabello frente al espejo de la sala y luego se dirige a los muebles a tomar su bolso, el cual tiró la noche anterior, ahí.</p><p>Se detuvo al notar a Shadow Weaver detrás de ella, demasiado temprano como para ser normal, además de tener su vista centrada en la más joven.</p><p>- ¿Qué, decidiste que hoy me quieres dar los buenos días? -comenta sarcásticamente y camina a tomar su bolso.</p><p>- Me preguntaba si irías a la ceremonia de los títulos -dijo bebiendo de una botella de alcohol, directamente-. Será en una semana.</p><p>- ¿Para qué? Escuchar un montón de palabras y luego verme obligada a abrazar a una bola de farsantes, yo pasó -responde sin más-. La única razón por la que pensaba asistir era Adora, lo demás puedo recogerlo en la administración.</p><p>- Adora estará decepcionada si no vas -Catra no respondió nada a su comentario-. Me enteré de que no seguirás estudiando.</p><p>- Conseguí el diplomado... -responde tranquila.</p><p>- Podrías sacar más títulos, tienes una buena beca -Catra fingió buscar algo en su bolso para mostrarse desinteresada, sin embargo la escuchaba atentamente.</p><p>- ¿Te importa ahora mi beca? -se ríe-. Sé lo que quieres, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos, me llevaré a Adora y no lo podrás evitar.</p><p>- Yo no... -hace un mal gesto y bebe más de su botella-. Cuando ella despierte va a necesitar mucha atención y tiempo para recuperar su movilidad -dice rápidamente.</p><p>- Lo sé, Shadow, lo sé -contesta molesta apunto se irse.</p><p>- Si decides dejar de estudiar y empezar trabajar a tiempo completo no podrás atender bien a Adora, yo puedo cuidarla si decides seguir estudiando.</p><p>- Oh claro, tú, tu sin duda vas a cuidarla bien -responde irónicamente y con un poco de asco en su voz.</p><p>- No pretendo... -se detuvo al sentir a la chica tan cerca, con sus puños cerrados-. Controlate.</p><p>- No pretendo hacerte daño, Shadow -dice con una sonrisa de lado, divertida por haber terminado la frase de la mujer-. Deja de molestarme, me voy al trabajo.</p><p>- Deja tus malditos berrinches por un minuto, tienes que pensar en lo mejor para Adora, no vas a poder cuidarla, no así -responde Shadow totalmente molesta.</p><p>- ¿Crees que vas a ser mi mejor opción, entonces?</p><p>- Soy tú única opción -responde altanera.</p><p>- Olvídalo -contesta Catra.</p><p>- Piénsalo, puedes darme tú respuesta en la noche -suguiere antes de irse a irse de vuelta a su habitación.</p><p>- Ya tengo un plan y no estás en el, vieja desgraciada -siseo Catra para si misma y salió por fin de camino al hospital.</p><p>Aún faltaba un poco para poder entrar el trabajo, así que lo importante en las mañanas, en su chica.</p><p>Cuando llegó al hospital, le entregaron la lista de visitas, pues llevaban un registro continuo de quienes entraban y salían a ver un paciente, su sorpresa fue grande al ver el nombre de Glimmer, se anota sin decir nada y camina rápidamente a la habitación de Adora.</p><p>- ¿Qué, demonios, crees que haces aquí? -pregunta al verla salir de la habitación.</p><p>- Vine a ver a mi amiga -contesta apunto de rodearla e irse, pero Catra la empuja contra la pared.</p><p>- Nisiquiera te da vergüenza, bueno, ¿qué se supone que esperé de un ser tan asqueroso como tú?</p><p>Glimmer aleja a Catra de ella con un gesto de dolor, pues la había estrellado en la pared con mucha fuerza.</p><p>- Tengo todo el derecho de visitar a Adora, como tú la visitas -contesta ignorando sus ofensas, pues sabía que Catra estaba muy mal.</p><p>- ¿Quieres saber cuales son los verdaderos derechos que tienes? -pregunta acercándose para acariciar la mejilla de Glimmer, causando una confusión en ella-. Podemos empezar por decir que tienes el derecho a pegarte un tiro en la boca -comenta abriendo los labios de Glimmer a la fuerza, clavado sus uñas en las mejillas de está.</p><p>- ¡Arg, sue...! -la empuja y empieza a frotar sus mejillas-. ¡Estás loca!</p><p>- No grite, es un hospital -la regaña uns doctora que venía saliendo de una de las habitaciones.</p><p>- Si, ya es suficiente alboroto, debería darte vergüenza -dice Catra seriamente logrando que la doctora vuelva a ver a Glimmer fijamente para entregarle una negación de cabeza, en lo que camina por un pasillo contrario.</p><p>- Eres una idiota -responde molesta y apresura su paso para irse de ahí.</p><p>La morena decidió solo dejalara irse y entro en la habitación para poder ver a Adora, la cual mantenía su rostro sereno y la máquina de sus latidos se mantenía en calma.</p><p>- Necesito que despiertes pronto, te aseguro que uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle ese nido de pájaros colorido que se carga en la cabeza -suspira y se sienta al lado de la cama para tomar su mano-. Hoy Shadow me propuso quedarnos en su casa, no te asustes, no aceptaré, te aseguro que tengo todo planeado, vamos a estar en un lugar seguro. Sé que suena muy... -se detuvo al ver como Adora movió su mano y dió un salto de la sorpresa-. ¿Me oyes, Adora?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La castaña se acercó con rapidez hacía su novia para ver si encontraba otra reacción fisica de su parte, al no notar nada se centró en la mano que había movido anteriormente.</p><p>- Si... si puedes oirme, mueve lo que sea dos veces -pidio un poco nerviosa, pues no podía con su propia felicidad.</p><p>Adora movió sus dedos lentamente, una vez y unos segundos depsues lo volvió a hacer logrando que la más baja diera una salto de felicidad.</p><p>- Si mi cabello es cafe, vuelve  hacer eso dos veces -pide y la rubia repite su acción.</p><p>- Lo sabía, sabía que estarías bien, esperame aquí, iré por el doctor -al salir de la habitación se dió cuenta de que había dicho una tontería, sin embargo, solo se rió de su comentario y camino hasta encontrar a un doctor, le explicó la situación y él la siguió para revisar a la paciente.</p><p>Catra tenía sus manos cruzadas mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, respirando hondo para mantenerse tan tranquila como pudiese, pero el hombre realmente se estaba empeñando, a su parecer, en tardar en cada cosa que hiciera. Al terminar su revisión, él suelta un suspiro y acomoda su estetoscopio.</p><p>- Muy bien, necesito que te sientes y me escuches con atención -Catra pone un gesto de molestía y se sienta para escucharlo-. El coma es un estado delicado, quiero que entiendas que puede ser algo de semanas o hasta decadas.</p><p>- Eso lo sé, me lo repiten mucho, pero también me han dicho que es joven, que ella puede recuperarse.</p><p>- Señorita Weaver, entiendo que siempre damos esperanzas buenas al inicio, incluso ahora le podría decir lo mismo, estos casos no estan perdidos, no puedo decirle que el destino es totalmente negativo, sin embargo, trato de explicarle que lo mejor es mantener espectativas neutras, es normal que el cuerpo reaccione como usted me ha explicado antes, son actos de reflejo, puede suceder por muchas razones, no significa que ella despertará pronto.</p><p>- No -Catra se levanta de inmediato para enfrentarlo-. Yo hablé con ella, respondió a mi pregunta.</p><p>- Lo entiendo, puede verse así, muchas veces, solo podría haber sido una coincidencia, ahora debo atender a otros pacientes -dice para retirarse lentamente.</p><p>- Viejo decrepito... -traga con fuerza para callar sus palabras-. No importa lo que él haya dicho, yo sé que estás bien, Adora, volveré en la noche, debo trabajar, apenas te den de alta nos iremos de aquí, lo prometo -tomó sus bolso y se retiro tras haberle dado un beso en la frente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De qué querías hablarme, hija? -pregunta Angella revisando unos papeles de su trabajo.</p><p>- Es sobre Adora, quisiera tu ayuda...</p><p>- ¿Ha despertado? -pregunta levantado su mirada levemente de sus lentes.</p><p>- No, pero es ese el problema, creo que no recibe una atención adecuada para la situación en la que se encuentra, sabes que la zona del terror no es muy adecuada en muchos ambitos.</p><p>- Querida no me agrada que hables de esa manera, los esteriotipos son muy ruines, sus centros de salud son muy buenos.</p><p>- ¿Lo suficiente para cuidados intensivos? -pregunta Glimmer negando levemente.</p><p>- Glimmer, desde el primer día yo ofrecí mi ayuda, sabes que no tengo problemas en cubrir los gastos de un hospital privado, pero tampoco puedo seguir insistiendo, rechazaron mi ayuda.</p><p>- Sabes como es Catra, ella siempre ha sido muy terca, es muy cerrada, pero ahora ella esta en situaciones muy malas économicamente -mintió para convenserla-, estoy segura de que la señora Shadow nos aceptará la ayuda, esta vez -Angella centró su vista en su hija unos segundos-. Mamá, solo quería preguntarte si aún estas dispuesta a pagar los gastos medicos.</p><p>- Claro, Adora es una chica encantadora, siempre ha estado para tí y me parece un excelente ejemplo de persona, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de ello, tendrás que hacerlo tú sola.</p><p>- Por supuesto, no tendrás un solo problema, para cuando te des cuenta, Adora ya estará en Luna Brillante, mejorando -responde, Glimmer, uniendo sus propias manos, bastante feliz por su logro.</p><p>- Me gusta tu entusiasmo, nos vemos en la cena -besa la mejilla de su hija y sale de la enorme casa.</p><p>- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -la pelirrosa saltó levemente en su lugar al escuchar a su novio y se voltea lentamente.</p><p>- Bow...</p><p>- ¿Cómo que traer a Adora? Sabes que Catra no lo aceptará, vamos Glimmer, ella ya lo esta pasando lo suficientemente mal como para que la sigas atormentando -dice Bow con desaprobación.</p><p>- Esto lo hago por Adora, no para molestar a Catra, ella no quiere aceptar nuestra ayuda debido a que no para de culparme, sé que si Adora no hubiese ido a mí fiesta ese día ella estaría bien -Glimmer su boca para ahogar un sollozo-. Bow, entiendo a Catra, no hay día en que no me culpe por lo que le paso, ella es mi mejor amiga, también tengo mucho miedo de perderla, solo quiero que esten cuidandola en un lugar adecuado, no he podido  hacer nada por ella y Catra, también siento que perdí a Catra, se supone que todos eramos amigos, ya no sé-no sé que hacer -tartamudeo cubriendo sus ojos mientras empezaba a llorar.</p><p>Bow se acercó a ella rapidamente para abrazarla y poder frotar su espalda.</p><p>- No quiero que te sigas culpando por ello, ha sido dificíl para todos, pero eso no significa que todo deba recaer en tí, no lo hiciste tú, Glimmer, no fuiste tú... ¿lo entiendes, verdad? -toma el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la hace verlo a los ojos-. No es tu culpa, ¿esta bien? -Glimmer afirma con la cabeza antes de volver a abrazarlo y esconcder su rostro en el pecho del más alto-. Pero no quiero que sigan esta guerra las dos, si catra no quiere tu ayuda no sigas insistiendo, esta herida y también esta asustada, debes respertar sus sentimientos.</p><p>- Pero Bow- </p><p>- No, Glimmer, no hay peros. Te propongo algo, cuando vuelva de Whispering Woods, nos reuniremos con Catra y habalremos de forma pacifica, no hagas nada mientras yo este fuera, ¿bien? -la chica afirma en respuesta por sus palabras y le da un corto beso en los labios como despedida, pues su novio se iría tres semanas a donde estaban viviendo sus padres.</p><p>- No esta vez, Bow.</p><p>Pasó una semana, desde el primer día en el que Adora se movió, Catra sabía que lo que había visto no era un error, mas no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, aunque,ñ para su desgracia no podía mantenerse en el hospital todo el día.</p><p>- Sabes Shadow Weaver no estaba en casa hoy, creo que nisiquiera estaba anoche cuando llegué -le informa a Adora-. Pero no es como si la necesitaramos, ya no, tengo todo bajo control, estarías orgullosa... Bueno, hora de irme.</p><p>Cuando ha terminado con su cabello, se acomoda y levanta de su silla para poder ir a trabajar.</p><p>- Nos vemos en la noche -le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira para el resto del día.</p><p>Hasta que recibió una llamada del hospital para informarle que Adora está despierta.</p><p>El jefe de la chica no dudó en darle la autorización para retirarse horas antes, además, sabía lo preocupada que había estado por la chica durante meses, si tenía que irse sin su permiso sin duda lo hará.</p><p>No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital, tomó el primer taxi que encontró, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar nisiquiera pudo poner un pie en la puerta de entrada.</p><p>Alguien la había detenido, un poco molesta se volteó a ver a quien la había agarrado del hombro.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- ¿Usted es Catra Weaver? -la felina miro al hombre de pies a cabeza, él hombre de cabello negro, este vestía de negro y tenía su rostro cubierto por un tapabocas.</p><p>- Persona equivocada, sigue buscando en otra parte -respondio apartando la mano del tipo con un manotazo, pero al girarse se encontró con otros fos hombres que tenían el mismo estilo.</p><p>- Claro que es ella, heterochromia, castaña y morena, ¿necesitamos otra característica? -pregunta el hombre más alto, de cabello rubio.</p><p>Ella no entiende porque la están buscando, pero definitivamente no le interesa dialogar con una amenaza.</p><p>Así que le dió un fuerte golpe en la nariz al más alto y cuando estaba por salir corriendo la agarraron con fuerza.</p><p>Sintió un ardor en su cuello y se separo rápidamente para devolver un golpe, pero su cuerpo empezó a tambalear hasta quitarle cada energía y caer de rodillas al suelo, al levantar su visa y antes de perder la conciencia, pudo divisar en las manos de un hombre, una jeringa.</p><p>- Mal...ditos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Es posible que tenga errores, aún no edito el libro. Pueden decirme lo que gustes su hay un error en específico que crean necesario cambiar inmediatamente.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abrio sus ojos pesadamente, como si hubiese estado durmiendo por demasiadas horas, la luz no era de mucha ayuda, la habitación de color verde y vacia la desconcertaba de sobre manera.</p><p>Preguntándose donde estaba y porque decidió que buscaría ayuda, sin embargo al intentar moverse no consiguió respuesta absoluta de su cuerpo, asustada trató de mover una parte en concreto pero era imposible, solo conseguía sentir fuertes y horribles cosquilleos en ciertas partes de cuerpo.</p><p>Tenía algo en su garganta, podía sentirlo y era extremadamente incómodo, al inicio no fue un problema por que no pensaba en eso pero ahora necesitaba espacio.</p><p>Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y aunque la sensación de cosquilleo en su brazo la hacía querer retorcerse, logro poner su mano en el tubo, el cual estaba dispuesta a arrancar sin pensarlo.</p><p>- ¡Espera, no hagas eso! -gritó una enfermera que estaba por entrar para revisión, apresurada tiro sus cosas al suelo y aparto la mano de la rubia-. Podrías lastimar tú garganta a sobre manera, hasta podrías arruinar tu voz...</p><p>Adora quería decir algo pero su cuerpo inerte no se lo permitía, además de que el tubo en su boca no era de ayuda, agarró la mano de la enfermera con toda su fuerza que no era mucha y esta notó como la chica soltaba unas leves lagrimas rebeldes.</p><p>- Esta bien, tranquila, todo estará bien -rapidamente toco un botón de emergencia, un chico llegó casi de inmediato.</p><p>Le explicó lo que necesitaba y él volvió con anestesia, Adora no entendía que iba a hacer, estaba nerviosa y asustada.</p><p>La inyectó y en pocos minutos volvió a quedar dormida.</p><p>La enfermera quito los tubos que interferian en su respiración natural, al terminar con ello se retiro para pedirle a una de las secretarias que llamará a sus parientes cercanos para avisar de la noticia.</p><p>Adora despertó de nuevo, totalmente sola y desconcertada, pero más tranquila de poder respirar sin problema, se preguntaba así misma porque estaba ahí pero no podía recordarlo.</p><p>¿Porqué tenía que estar sola? Con la sola habilidad de mover sus ojos observo por una ventana que era de noche, pues todo estaba oscuro, era algo triste, sentirse tan abandonada en una noche así.</p><p>Pasó horas en una soledad eterna, solo podía escuchar tacones por los pasillos o pesados zapatos, además de observar el techo blanco y pocas partes de la camilla en la que se encuentra.</p><p>Se volvería loca como alguien no cruzará esa puerta pronto, pero tampoco podía quedarse a esperar, al cabo de una hora decidió moverse, lo cual resultaba extremadamente imposible, doloroso y molesto</p><p>Casi agradeció a los cielos al escuchar una puerta, por fin alguien aparecía.</p><p>- Sabía que despertarias, me alegro mucho -Adora no pudo ver a Glimmer hasta que esta se puso a su lado-. Debo admitir que te ves muy incómoda -con cuidado movio una palanca de la vieja camilla y la levanto un poco, dejando a Adora medio sentada-. Bow estará muy feliz de verte así, bueno, todos los estarán seguro.</p><p>Adora trató de responderle pero sintió toda su cara entumecerse por el cosquilleo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus nervios atacaban cada parte de su cabeza.</p><p>- Tranquula, Adora, no tienes que hablar, te aseguro que todo estará bien, Shadow Weaver se encuentra ocupada pero vendrá a verte muy pronto, lo prometo -la chica en respuesta no pudo hacer más que agarrar las sabanas con fuerza con su única mano útil, la frustración la carcomia, no quería ver a esa mujer, menos en su estado, lo peor es que no tenía forma de decirlo-. Mamá seguro querrá verte, le avisaré apenas llegué a casa, tú tendrás que quedarte en el hospital por un tiempo más.</p><p>Glimmer no sabía que decir en realidad, estaba feliz de que despertará pero no tenía mucho que decirle, además de que le habían recomendado no contarle sobre acontecimientos nuevos y anteriores, porque podría afectar su memoria o causarle un impacto muy grande.</p><p>- Seguro que tienes hambre, hablaré con algún enfermero, aunque todos aquí realmente no se ven nada profesionales, pero despreocupate, mañana a primera hora estarás en camino del mejor hospital de Luna Brillante.</p><p>La mujer de cabellos rosados estaba por retirarse para pedirle algo de comida pero se detuvo cuando Adora la agarró de la mano.</p><p>- Ra... a...ra -la pobre chica no soportaba la reacción de su cuerpo al movimiento pero necesitaba saberlo.</p><p>Saber en donde se encontraba Catra y porque no la había mencionado.</p><p>- Lo siento, no comprendo lo que dices -respondio volviendo a acomodarla en la camilla-. Volveré pronto.</p><p>- Ra... -siseo mientras le veía salir de la habitación.</p><p>"¡Esto es un infierno!" -pensó respirando con fuerza, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por su debilidad hasta quedar inconsciente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El tubo que Adora tenía se debe a una intubación endotraqueal.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para aclarar, por si alguien no lo sabe, el coma no es como en las películas, las personas no despiertan como si nada y empiezan a caminar, en muchos casos la terapia para recuperar movilidad toma hasta años.</p><p>Gracias por leer ❤️.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ Advertencia:⚠️<br/>Capítulo con lenguaje vulgar (malas palabras, insultos grotescos)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abrió sus ojos, no logrando ver más que unos pequeños puntos de luz, no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía un saco de papas sobre la cabeza, se sacudió hasta que se deshizo de la bolsa, también escupió lo que tenía en la boca, el cual era un pedazo de tela.</p><p>- Genial -suelta en un tono de queja.</p><p>Estaba en un viejo almacen, claramente abandonado, sucio, incluso pudo ver a una horrible rata pasarle de frente, inevitablemente se rió.</p><p>- Nada originales -giró sus ojos y empezó a observar la atadura de sus manos y brazos-. ¿Qué quieren? -sabe que hay alguien cerca, no tendría sentido que la hayan dejado sola en un edificio al azar-. No van a conseguir dinero, nadie pagaría un centavo por mí, no soy muy virgen que digamos y si quieren mis órganos,  les informo que tuve mi época de adictivos, nada agradable para...</p><p>- No queremos tus órganos -informa un hombre bajando de una viga en el techo.</p><p>- Si me acercas tu asqueroso pene, te lo voy a despedazar -le amenaza viéndolo acercarse-. Ven, tengo dientes filosos hijo de puta. </p><p>- Yo no...</p><p>- Seguro la tienes pequeña, que asco, bueno no es como si me fuera a gustar si fuera grande, todos los pervertidos son iguales, la tienen toda sucia y arrugada -se había llegado a encontrar con muchos tipos, que llegaron a enseñarle su miembro, en fotos o de frente-. Ja, eso me recuerda que una vez le corte a un tipo la...</p><p>- Catra, deja de decir estupideces -la chica se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida.</p><p>- ¿Loonie? -la mencionada salió de su escondite para encararla-. Maldita perra, sigues con vida -la heterocromatica se rió al verla.</p><p>La última vez que hablaron la chica de trenzas estaba siendo perseguida por la policía luego de casi matar a uno de ellos.</p><p>- Si, tu consejo me sirvió -Catra solo le sugirió huir, pero huir de verdad, de esa cuidad, irse de Etheria para no volver, mientras ella distraía a los tipos que la seguían.</p><p>- Si es así, ¿porqué estás aquí metiéndote en mi puta vida? Adora despertó luego de meses en coma y tú apareces para hacerme una estúpida broma, cuando me sueltes te voy acomodar hasta los nervios -le advierte un poco en juego y un poco en verdad.</p><p>Estaba demasiado molesta, no había necesidad de jugarle una broma así, necesitaba ver a Adora, hablarle, ver sus ojos azules brillando de vida y quitar la imagen de su mente la última vez que los vió abiertos, opacos, lagrimosos y tristes.</p><p>- No estoy aquí que me haya quedado en la zona del terror, es trabajo...</p><p>- ¿Trabajas secuestrando gente? Que lujo -respondio sin gracia-. Aunque me encantaría saber más de tu vida, tengo alguien más importante.</p><p>- Lo sé, lo sé, supimos lo que pasó con Adora, creo que todos lo saben en la zona del terror, pero no puedes ir a verla.</p><p>- Di...</p><p>- No voy a vender tus estúpidos órganos, el líquido de tus rodillas me saldría a mejor precio -cuando Catra estaba por responderla, volvió a ser interrumpida-. Pero no estamos aquí para dañarte, vamos a retenerte un tiempo, hasta que nos den el aviso de dejarte ir, así podrás volver con tu adorada Adora.</p><p>- ¡Por la pu... Loonie se supone que eramos amigas! -cuando término de decir Catra lo analizó un segundo-. Bueno, no eramos las mejores del mundo, pero te salve el trasero muchas veces y me estás vendiendo.</p><p>- Negocios son negocios, Catra -responde sin más, sentándose frente a ella.</p><p>- Llevas dos años fuera de Etheria, creí que ya te estaba yendo bien, al menos lo suficiente como para no vender a tus amigos, estas muerta de hambre, se nota.</p><p>- Ey, ey, es dinero fácil, además agradece que yo acepté hacerlo y no cualquier otro que te habría agarrado como se le pegará en gana, yo no pienso hacerte daño, solo estarás unos días con nosotros y luego te irás como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>- No quieras hacerte la buena, Loonie.</p><p>- No lo hago, pero yo tampoco quería volver, acepté esto porque eras tú, apesar de lo estúpida que eres no quería que te agarrará un sádico o algo así.</p><p>- No necesitaba que me ayudarás -responde-. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?</p><p>- No lo sabemos -contesta-. Mando a un hombre para buscar a quien quisiera hacer el secuestro, no nos dijo para quien trabaja.</p><p>- Pero esto no tiene sentido en lo absoluto -responde-. quien lo hizó lo pensó bastante.</p><p>- Vamos, Catra, deja de ser tan amargada, capaz que es solo alguien tratando de hacerte una broma de mal gusto.</p><p>- Tengo muchas razones para estar amargada en este momento, para empezar, ¿porque no me sueltas? -pregunta viendo hacia sus manos.</p><p>- Te ate porque golpeaste a mi novio -responde la morena cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>- ¿A cuál de los dos? -pregunta Catra causando una carcajada en Loonie.</p><p>- Se llama Kyle -Catra sonrie al escuchar su respuesta-. Tú no los conocias, ¿cómo sabias que yo...?</p><p>- Me lo dijiste un día que te emborrachaste hasta la coronilla, que le ibas al poliamor y esas cosas de trios, no sé, tú estas bien loca, no es que te juzgue, solo que veo que te gusta la vida intensa.</p><p>- El que puede, puede, Catra, él que no, se vuelve como tú -contesta  con una sonrisa engreida.</p><p>- Ya quisieras ser yo, idiota -cuando esta libre, empuja a Loonie hasta que cae al suelo y corre hacía una ventana rota, había observado la salida por varios segundos, era su momento de irse, al menos fue así hasta que escucho el seguro de un arma y un disparo a la misma ventana.</p><p>- ¡Rogelio! -escucha como Loonie lo llama y Catra retrocede rapidamente-. No se supone que la matemos.</p><p>- Se iba a escapar -responde rascando su nuca avergonzado.</p><p>- No ira a ningún lado, hay un monton de guardias afuera vigilando -suspira quitandole el arma y poniendole el seguro de nuevo.</p><p>Catra camina hacía ella de nuevo para tomarla de la chaqueta como una amenaza.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De qué demonios estas habalndo? Aún así te has atrevido a decir que podía ser una puta broma, nadie pagaría a tantas personas por retenerme nada más, ¿cúanto te estan ofreciendo? Dime de verdad que es lo que quieren de mí, ahora.</p><p>Rogelio la aleja de su novia, poniendosé de frente para evitar que la dañe, mientras Loonie acomoda su ropa y toma aire.</p><p>- No sé, Catra, no sé con que clase de personas te has metido en este tiempo, pero te aseguro que no nos pidieron hacerte daño, solo mantenerte encerrada un tiempo hasta nuevo aviso, te tarerancomida y ropa de cambio, tal vez es un tipo raro con fetiches que quiere grabar como duermes y comes.</p><p>- No... -cubre su boca mientras siente sus ojos humedecerse, por la rabia-. ¿Porqué ahora? -sujeta su cabello con fuerza-. Nceesito ver a Adora, estará tan sola en esa horrible habitación, ella... no puedo dejarla sola con Shadow Weaver, tienes que hacer algo Loonie -trata de acercarse a ella de nuevo pero el hombre curpulento se interpone otra vez-. Me debes la vida, Loonie, ¡maldición! -soltó totalmente frustrada, estaba clavando sus uñas en sus propias mejillas-. Bien, se supone que saldré de aquí pronto, tienes que ir a ver a Ador apor mí, decirme todo de ella, como esta y que dicen los doctores.</p><p>Rogelio miraba seriamente a la morena heterocromatica frente a él, hasta que su novia le respondio con una afirmación.</p><p>- Lo haré... iré a verla todos los días -si bien ambas chicas no habían sido las mejores amigas, tenían una relación de cierto respecto la una por la otra, respecto respecto a que ambas se habían encontrado en un momento dificíl de sus vidas y se sentían en cierta deuda mutuamente.</p><p>Pero Catra sentía como el sentimiento de decepción la llenaba por completo, no tenía muchas amistades, menos que considerará importantes, estos meses habían sido solo una muestra de que ella estaba mejor sola, sola pero con Adora, no con la traidora de Glimmer, no con Loonie y la compañía de Bow, tal vez  el chico era bueno pero para catra empezaba a ser solo un peón de Glimmer.</p><p>- Bien, tal vez así conserves un poco de tu dignidad, Loonie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Me obligaste a hacerlo, Adora, ya no entendía de que forma conseguir tu respeto.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>- ¿Por eso tenías que dañarme así? -pregunta molesta, pero se agacha en su lugar al notar como Shadow Weaver golpea la mesa con fuerza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yo jamás te dañe, no te hice daño, mi amada, Adora -susurra acariciando la mejilla de la temblorosa chica-. Fue Catra quien metió esas ideas en tí, para que me odiaras porque no la quiero, pero si te quiero a ti... No te dañaría -asegura volviéndose a acercar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡No! -grita empujándola para alejarla.</em>
</p><p>Se despierta de pronto, respirando con fuerza y sintiendo todo su cuerpo hormigueando.</p><p>- A...Agh -no pudo pronunciar nada y en cambio, un quejido de dolor se escapó-. Ra... Ca... -cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la sensación no podía ser peor</p><p>Cuando se despierta de pronto, respirando con fuerza y sintiendo todo su cuerpo hormigueando.</p><p>- A...Agh -no pudo pronunciar nada y en cambio, un quejido de dolor se escapó-. Ra... Ca... -cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la sensación no podía ser peor</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Una doctora entra en la habitación, totalmente blanca con detalles dorados y refinados.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La mujer le dice buenos días y empieza a revisarla, cuando estaba por suministrarle otra inyección de anestesia la rubia intenta negarse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, no -pide con dificultad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Quería acostumbrarse a la sensación, no podía mantenerse así o jamás iba a recuperarse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es lo mejor, la fisioterapeuta vendrá cuando usted descanse y se encargará de mover sus extremidades, no le dolerá de esta forma, en dos semanas será más llevadero -le informa la doctora que seguía arreglando la jeringa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ca...tra, Catra -nombra en un tono tembloroso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Las visitas se iniciarán a las diez de la mañana, no se preocupe -le dice y en contra de su voluntad la vuelve a medicar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No... -veía el liquido bajar hasta sus venas, la mujer mayor se aleja y se despide cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-. No... Ne...ito des...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Maldición! Cuatro estúpidos días en este encierro de quinta y la estúpida de Lonnie nisiquiera se ha asomado -ahora se encontraba con unas prendas de ropa que le habían dado esas personas, para cambiarse y su chaqueta propia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Aquí esta tu comida -le informa un chico dejando la bandeja, al lado de la cama que habían colocado para la morena.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me jodas -contesta tirándole la comida encima con una patada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Debido a que Catra se encontraba atada a a una silla de manos, luego de haber intentado escapar varias veces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Iré por otro plato -susurra el chico rubio, casi robóticamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No era la primera vez que la chica hacía lo mismo, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de su carácter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- De verdad, ¿solo esperan que me siente y espere sus servicios como si fuera un hotel? Pudranse -dice mientras observa por la ventana a varios hombres que rodean el edificio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Creo que me volveré loca.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tú ya estas loca, Catra -la morena centra su vista en Lonnie-. Lamento la tardanza, estuve buscando a Adora por varios lugares, tuve que salir de la cuidad para encontrarme con unos contactos por si sabían algo pero...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Escusas y más escusas, te dije bien que estaba en el hospital de la cuidad, no tendrías que haberla buscado en ningún otro lado -se quejó tratando de levantarse de la silla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No lo entiendes? Catra, ella ya no esta en ese hospital, estoy segura de que nisiquiera esta en esta ciudad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>El gesto serio de Catra se descompuso, volviéndose uno de confusión, sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo y su respiración acelerar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué estupideces dices? -Lonnie solo evita su mirada-. Lonnie...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Algo más, dentro de una hora llegarán por ti -informa apunto de irse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Para qué? -pregunta Catra, forzando sus muñecas para liberarse de las cuerdas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Un carro vendrá por ti, para dejarte de nuevo en la cuidad, hoy vuelves a ser una persona libre -contesta Lonnie mientras ve a Kyle llegando con un plato de comida.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Dile a Rogelio que ya nos vamos -Lonnie se detiene un momento y vuelve a ver a Catra por unos segundos-. Lo siento.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra tenía un revoltijo de emociones de odio hacía esa chica, realmente se sentía traicionada de alguna forma, aunque sabía que no podía confiar en nadie que no fuese Adora, era inevitable, solo pudo reírse en respuesta por el coraje que la estaba carcomiendo, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la silla de madera, mientras su vista se centraba en el suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tu de verdad... -volvio a reírse ruidosamente-. De verdad que eres un asco.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No recibió una respuesta, solo unos pasos que poco a poco se fueron alejando, Catra decidió no verla partir, solo alguien más en su vida que le mintió.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Algún día, todos van a pagar lo que han hecho y vamos a estar bien Adora, tú y yo vamos a estar bien, nadie... Volverá a dañarnos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No mucho después otras personas vinieron para liberarla y subirla a una camioneta negra, la dejaron cerca de la cuidad, con total naturalidad, como si solo hubiese ido de viaje con esas personas un día, cuando el carro partió se abrazó así misma, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse con cada paso, pues empezaba a dirigirse hacia el hospital.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La noche ya había caído, el camino de regreso había sido eterno, por lo que sabía que seguro no entraría en horario de visitas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al cruzar las viejas puertas del edificio y aún en un estado de aturdimiento, detuvo a la primera persona que reconoció, la misma chica que veía todas las noches cuando debía salir de ver a su Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Oh, hola, hace mucho no te veía por aquí, Catra -la enfermera le sonrió amablemente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Se encuentra, Adora? -pregunta sintiendo su garganta seca.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No... Ella fue trasladada a otro hospital no hace mucho, cuando despertó, creó que querían llevarla a un lugar más adecuado, ya sabes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Pero, ¿con qué derecho hicieron eso? -pregunta Catra agitando a la enfermera.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Catra -la joven mujer toma las manos de la chica y le aleja un poco de ella-. Su familiar más cercano firmo todos los papeles para hacerlo -la morena la mira sin entender-. Su tía, ¿Sharon Ever? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Shadow Weaver -suelta con asco.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eso mismo, la mujer trajo todo el papeleo y firmó las autorizaciones.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿A dónde de la llevaron? -pregunta rápidamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo sé, no es prioridad que lo sepamos nosotros, solo el jefe de medicina, es información clasificada, lo siento.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No has forma de que pueda tener esa información? -pregunta Catra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Creo que se podrían encontrar en los registros médicos pero no hay razón alguna por la ellos podrían entregartelos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Gracias -dice rápidamente para salir del lugar y prácticamente correr hasta la casa de Shadow Weaver.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando llegó al lugar conectó su celular pues estaba totalmente descargado y necesitaba cumunicarse con Entrapta tan pronto como encendiera.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Muy bien, Shadow Weaver, ya llegué, no sé que pretendes escondiendo a Adora de mí pero eso no va a evitar mis planes, ¿te queda claro? Apenas la encuentre nos iremos -peina su cabello en un gesto de ansiedad, respirando-. Maldición, por eso estaba haciendo todo en silencio, no debías saber nada, pero te aseguro que es lo que menos importa ahora, sigues creyendo que somos niñas que puedes manejar a tu antojo -hablaba mientras caminaba por la casa buscandola, incluso al pasar por la cocina tomo un cuchillo de un mueble-. Todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo, siempre, ¿verdad?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Patea la puerta del cuarto de la mujer, logrando que se abra pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que no estaba ahí, ya se había desaparecido días antes de que la secuestraran pero creyó que solo andaba bebiendo hasta quedarse en la calle duermiendo, eventualmente siempre volvía.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Esta vez era diferente, aunque la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y las cortinas abiertas como si hace poco hubiese iniciado su día, las gavetas de ropa se encontraban vacías, tiradas en el suelo, no había cuadros de fotografías que tenía la mujer y sobre la cama reposaban varios papeles que eran sostenidos por un pisa papeles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra tira el cuchillo lejos y toma los papeles con rapidez.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Te dejo la casa y en la caja fuerte dinero suficiente como para que tomes una decisión, quedarte o partir de esta cuidad, lo que hagas me tendrá sin cuidado, mientras no intentes molestarme de nuevo, Adora se quedará conmigo, ds algo que debías aceptar, soy la indicada para cuidarla, como siempre lo hice y como siempre lo haré.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No es algo que tu puedas entender, ni las medidas que tuve que tomar para poder volver a tener su respeto, pero ella si lo entenderá, lejos de tí, sin que contamines su mente.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No trates de meterte en su vida de nuevo, ya le has causado suficientes problemas, estará mejor sin tí, no tengo porque repetir esto, lejos de ti la podré proteger.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Si no puedes entender eso, entonces tendremos más problemas.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hasta nunca."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>SW</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Si decides dejar de estudiar y empezar trabajar a tiempo completo no podrás atender bien a Adora, yo puedo cuidarla si decides seguir estudiando."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Recuerda las palabras dichas por aquella mujer, tan solo un par de semanas atrás.</p><p>Era claro que no era una sugerencia, ni una pregunta, Catra estaba muy centrada en su odio hacía Glimmer que había dejado de lado a Shadow Weaver como si no fuese una amenaza, cuando, sabía bien la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser.</p><p>Si es que se podía considerar persona a alguien así, sus actitudes no podían compararse a algo que no fuese un animal salvaje con hambre.</p><p>Dejó caer la carta y reviso el resto de papeles, una con códigos para la caja de seguridad, otros papeles con el terreno de la casa a su nombre, sin duda ella llevaba mucho planeando eso.</p><p>Demasiado...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b><em>No es algo que tu puedas entender, ni las medidas que tuve que tomar para poder volver a tener su respeto, pero ella si lo entenderá</em></b>..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra sentía el mundo dándole vueltas, se preguntaba si acaso eso significaba que se había equivocado al culpar a Glimmer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No -niega para si misma sujetándose con fuerza de un borde de la cama, sin más energía se sienta en el colchón tratando de respirar con normalidad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No podía haberse equivado tanto con respecto a Glimmer, tenía sus razones para culparla. Pero podía haberse dejado ganar por el odio y el miedo de que Adora estuviese en el hospital y ella no.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Era posible haber perdido de vista al villano principal, sentía que lo había arruinado, ahora Adora no estaba y se encontraba en manos de esa asquerosa mujer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sentía que había un espacio sin llenar en su duda y creciente crisis, sin embargo no podía entender que era, pero no se quedaría a perder más tiempo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Agarra la carta y la mete en su pantalón, vuelve al primer piso, aún, aturdida, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Entrapta, si alguien podría encontrar a Adora, sería ella.</p>
</div><p><br/>Tras haberse cambiado su ropa y tomado su bolso, toma un taxi para llegar al departamento, toco la puerta y se sorprende al ser rodeada por alguien, la cual no tarda en reconocer.</p><p>- Esta bien, es suficiente, sueltame -dice tan solo dos segundos después de que Scorpia la abrazará-. ¿Tú que haces aquí?</p><p>- Bueno...</p><p>- Es viernes de nachos -contesta Entrapta, feliz, mostrando su plato de comida chatarra, tras interrumpir a su amiga más alta.</p><p>- Muy bien, no interrumpiré mucho su noche, solo necesito ayuda.</p><p>- Lo sé, ya encontré lo que me pediste, también lo imprimí -responde Entrapta, entregándole unos papeles antes de volverse a sentar a comer con Scorpia y ver la película que habían pausado por la morena.</p><p>- ¿Qué es eso, gatita? -pregunta viéndola.</p><p>- Scorpia, ya te he dicho que no soy un gato -dice mientras observa los datos médicos, haciendo una seña  de <em>alto </em>para la más alta.</p><p>-Claro que lo eres, siempre reaccionas como uno, además eres muy pequeña y tierna -la mujer no pudo contenerse y la volvió a abrazar, justo cuando Catra había llegado a la página que necesitaba.</p><p>- Espera, Scorpia dame un momento -dice luchando por librarse de su agarre, tambaleándose y empujándola con sus brazos, hasta que es liberada-. ¿Dónde esta el hospital de Cima?</p><p>- Es un hospital privado de la cuidad de Luna Brillante -dice Scorpia-. Perfuma trabaja ahí.</p><p>- ¿Luna Brillante? -pregunta Catra.</p><p>- Si, es la cuidad cen...</p><p>- Lo sé, Scorpia, era retórico -dice girando sus ojos-, debo irme, gracias por la ayuda -guarda todo en su bolso, pero cuando estaba por salir fue detenida por Scorpia-. ¿Qué?</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre, Catra?</p><p>- Nada, solo, necesito irme -queria rodearla pero la más alta se apoya completamente en la puerta.</p><p>- No te ves como si no pasará nada, ¿Adora empeoró?</p><p>- No, en realidad ella despertó.</p><p>- ¿Pero...? -pregunta Scorpia sin moverse de su lugar.</p><p>- Shadow Weaver se la llevó, lejos de mí luego de haberme retenido en un lugar, donde no pudiera no meterme en su camino, estoy segura de que fue ella.</p><p>- ¿RETENIDA? ¿Te hicieron daño?</p><p>- No Scorpia, no me lastimaron, te contaré después -contesta, quitándole importancia.</p><p>- Llegar a Luna Brillante te tomará dos horas, lo mejor sería irse a primera hora de la mañana -informa Entrapta sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.</p><p>- Es verdad -afirma Scorpia, llevando a Catra hasta uno de los sillones-, yo te llevaré hasta donde sea que debas ir, traje mi carro, quédate con nosotras, come algo y tómate un momento para respirar.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aunque Catra dudaba un poco del plan, sabía que necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, además de estar completamente agotada y hambrienta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pasaría unas horas explicando lo que había ocurrido esa semana.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al día siguiente, no eran ni las cinco cuando Catra se levantó rápidamente y corrió para despertar a Scorpia.</p>
</div><p><br/>- Tenemos que irnos.</p><p>- Wow, no es... No es ni de día, ¿cómo puedes moverte antes que el Sol? -pregunta Scorpia tratando de levantarse.</p><p>Se habían acostado bastante tarde, Catra luego de haber pasado la noche conversando con las chicas se dió cuenta de algo, no podía ir a un hospital privado y solo llevarse a Adora, Luna Brillante tenía demasiada seguridad.</p><p>Necesitaría ayuda, ayuda de su peor opción, Glimmer, apesar de todo, su madre; Angela es una mujer muy respetada y no era para menos, fue alcalde de Luna Brillante por tres elecciones seguidas y ahora seguía trabajando para el gobierno pero en un puesto de política.</p><p>Si alguien podría sacar a Adora de ese lugar era Glimmer.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura de esto? No creo que esa chica de la que hablas sea de mucha ayuda, Entrapta me contó que una vez la empujó en el bar -pregunta cuando ambas están en el carro y este ya ha arrancado.</p><p>- Ella es mi opción más rápida y estoy segura de que me ayudará si le explicó que Adora fue llevada en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>Scorpia tenía demasiadas dudas pero no quería seguir presionando con sus preguntas, iba como apoyo y ayuda, hablaría cuando Catra la necesitará, al menos respecto a ese tema.</p><p>El resto de camino hablaron de algo mas trivial.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>♦️</p>
</div><p><br/>Convencer a Glimmer para tener una conversación no había sido nada fácil, pero tras medía hora de insistencia aceptó ir a un café a hablar con Catra, Scorpia por su parte se quedaría en el mismo café pero una mesas más lejos.</p><p>Catra fue muy directa, aceptó que podría haberse equivocado en sus supocisiones de Glimmer, apesar de tener buenas razones para culparla, le dijo que Shadow Weaver se había llevado a Adora a un hospital de esa cuidad, privado y su nombre. Mientras ella solo la escuchaba con un gesto tranquilo y algo dormido, pues quería dormir hasta tarde ese día.</p><p>- ¿No entiendes verdad? -pregunta Glimmer, soltando un bostezo.</p><p>- Quieres que acepte que me equivoqué, esta bien, lo voy a aceptar, me voy a disculpar contigo si es lo que deseas, si quieres que lama tus medias el resto de tu vida o quieres que me vuelva tu sirvienta personal o lo que desees, lo aceptaré, sólo quiero que entiendas que esto no se trata sobre mí o sobre ti, Glimmer, se trata sobre Adora, ella no puede estar sola con Shadow Weaver es una amenaza...</p><p>- Que curioso -siseo tomando un poco de su cafe-, ella me dijo que dirías eso -la cara de confusión de Catra solo logra hacer reir a la chica-. Bueno por supuesto, no lo dijo exactamente de esa manera pero me advirtió qué dirías calumnias de su parte, entiendo que quieras hacerte el centro de atención global y que debas tener problemas con todo el mundo porque, bueno, eres la chica ruda y tienes que tener crisis con mediomundo, hasta comprendo tu problema conmigo. ¿Pero hasta con tu propia madre? Bueno catra parece que de verdad no tienes un límite.</p><p>- ¿Qué? -siente un nudo en su garganta.</p><p>- Entiendo que esto es demasiado confuso para ti, yo fui quien le ofrecí a Shadow weaver trasladar Adora a un hospital mejor -suspira mientras mira sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante-. Se nota que no sabes mucho de mí, pues aunque sabes el lugar en el que se encuentra a Adora, no sabías que ese hospital le pertenece a mi familia, al menos de parte paterna.</p><p>- Glimmer tú no...</p><p>- Mira, no quiero que esto cause otro tipo de conflicto entre nosotras, traje Adora hasta la ciudad porque creí que necesitaba una atención más adecuada que la que pudiesen entregarle en tu... pueblo -le explica.</p><p>- Ella estaba bien ahí -Glimmer hace un gesto desdeñoso ante la respuesta de Catra.</p><p>- No creo que debas estar con Adora -dice, esta vez dándole una leve mirada-. Desde que ocurrió el accidente fue fácil notar la poca estabilidad emocional que posees, por haberme culpado sin razones claras, por lo tanto estoy pensando, que así como Shadow Weaver me lo dijo, tú eres una amenaza para Adora.</p><p>- Eso no es verdad, Glimmer, sa...</p><p>- No he terminado de hablar -dice cortandole el habla, directamente-, tampoco pretendo alejarlas toda la vida por supuesto, te propongo algo simple, mientras tú recibes ayuda psicológica o psiquiátrica, durabte seis meses, yo me aseguré que Adora siga en fisioterapia hasta estar completamente sana.</p><p>- Sólo tratas de manipularme para que no le diga nada a ella... Sobre ti -responde segura.</p><p>- Exacto, pero no por la forma en la que lo describes, quiero ayudarte para que no sigas pensando esas cosas de mí, podrías afectar mi amistad con Adora y con las personas que me importan, solo mirá la manera en la que tratas a tú madre.</p><p>- Ella no es mi madre.</p><p>- Pero ella te crío y no veo que tengas el mínimo sentido de agradecimiento por la señora Weaver -dice Glimmer levantando sus hombros</p><p>- Mi relación con esa mujer es algo que tú no puedes entender, no pretendo que lo entiendas.</p><p>- Pero entiendo que ella tiene razón, la odias, solo dirás conjeturas para dejarla como la mala de la historia -Catra sabía que no iba a conseguir la ayuda de Glimmer, empezaba a comprender como funcionaría, ella tiene las cartas ahora.</p><p>- Esta bien, digamos que quieres que reciba ayuda mental, ningún psicólogo me va a considerar en una gravedad suficiente para encerrarme en un manicomio, menos por seis meses.</p><p>Haría lo que fuese necesario para ayudar a Adora, no obstante, Catra no es tonta, sabía que nadie la metería a un asilo de locos solo por gusto.</p><p>- Por eso no te preocupes, el hospital de mi familia cuenta con atención psicológica, me escucharan si se los pido -contesta con una sonrisa sutil.</p><p>Para Catra la expresión de esa chica junto a sus palabras solo la hacían relucir como un pequeño bicho, asqueroso y malo.</p><p>- Me encerraras sí o sí -dice dudosa-. Si será así, antes de ir ahí me dejarás verla, puedes estar conmigo todo momento para que sepas que no le diré nada malo.</p><p>- No, no la verás -Catra esta por objetar pero ella le hace una seña de silencio-. No la verás, ¿algo más que <em>creas</em> que puedes exigir?</p><p>- Tienes que alejar a Shadow Weaver de Adora.</p><p>- ¿Quién la cuidará?</p><p>- Te puedo dar una lista entera de personas más adecuadas que esa bruja, cualquier ser humano en este miserable lugar es mejor que ella.</p><p>- Es su madre.</p><p>- No lo es, Glimmer, no puedes dejarla en sus garras.</p><p>- Vivieron toda su vida con ella, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo ahora, me parece es muy conveniente, Catra.</p><p>- No todos nacimos en tus condiciones, Glimmer.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Catra? -dice sin entender.</p><p>- Apesar de que no tuvimos las mejores condiciones de vida, era mejor a vivir en la calle, no es... No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, trato de decir que aunque tu hubieses tenido opciones si hubieses huido de tu madre, yo solo tenía a Adora y viceversa.</p><p>Ante su respuesta la pelirrosa se quedo obdervando a la morena, por segundos que parecieron eternos, ello respiro hondo y decidió darle una respuesta.</p><p>- Lo voy a pensar -contesta levantándose de la mesa para irse, acto que imita Catra, pero solo para detenerla.</p><p>- No, no, por favor Glimmer, te lo pido.</p><p>- Vaya, jamás creí que la grande y maravillosa Catra me diría por favor -admite cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa engreída, la cual se borra al ver como la morena se arrodilla en el suelo, hasta apoyar su frente en los tacones de la joven mujer.</p><p>- Te lo suplico, te lo suplico, Glimmer, encierrame donde quieras, el tiempo que quieras, eres la única que puede ayudarme en esta cuidad, no permitas que Adora este sola con Shadow Weaver, por favor, esto va más allá de lo que te puedo explicar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpia nisiquiera se lo pensó al ver la escena, se levantó y con rapidez fue hasta hasta Catra para levantarla del suelo.</p><p>- ¿Qué le dijiste? -le pregunta a Glimner mientras le da un fuerte empujón, no logrando que la joven mujer cayera.</p><p>- Nada que te interese -contestó viéndola de pies a cabeza-, mantente atenta al teléfono, te llamaré la próxima semana, Catra.</p><p>- ¡No! Glimmer, tienes que escucharme, Scorpia sueltáme.</p><p>- No voy a soltarte, Catra -contesta firme.</p><p>- No puedes hacer esto, Glimmer.</p><p>- Si puedo hacerlo y puedo hacer más, ya te dije mis condiciones, si no puedes con ello entonces podrás esperar mi respuesta y será mejor que tú y tú amiga se comporten -Glimmer la conocía, más por Perfuma que por Catra-, no olviden en donde se encuentran, yo sigo siendo la hija de Angella y ustedes... Simples hordeanas.</p><p>Glimmer acomodó su bolso y se fue como si fuese la reina del refinado lugar, no había más que personas de dinero ahí.</p><p>- No debiste detenerme, Scorpia.</p><p>- No podía soportar verte así, le das lo que quiere -contesta Scorpia soltando a su amiga.</p><p>- Esa es la idea, si eso es lo que quería se lo daría -responde sin más, girándose para seguir a Glimmer.</p><p>La de cabello blanco la sigue a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, por respeto.</p><p>- Creo que estás exagerando, sé que te preocupa Adora pero no necesitas lamer el piso que pisa esa presuntuosa mujer, tu novia estará bien con su madre.</p><p>- ¡Demonios! Shadow Weaver no es la madre de Adora, dejen de decir eso, me da escalofríos -contesta Catra con asco, frustrandose al no ver a Glimmer.</p><p>- Entiendo que quieras ver a Adora, pero ella esta bien, con calma podemos encontrar otra manera de que la veas pronto.</p><p>- No quiero verla pronto, quiero verla ya, necesito que este tan lejos de esa mujer como sea posible, no es algo que tú puedas entender, Scorpia.</p><p>- Catra, no quiero ser grosera y comprendo la posición desde la que ves todo, ella fue mala contigo toda la vida, pero no lo será con Adora porque...</p><p>- Crees que Shadow Weaver quiere a Adora -contesta volteando a verla-. Sabes Scorpia, hay muchas formas de querer y no todas son buenas, ahora, solo deja de hablar y déjame buscar a Glimmer.</p><p>- Supongamos que Adora puede estar mal con Shadow Weaver, ¿eso qué? -responde sin más, Scorpia no tenía un verdadero interés en la rubia-. Tú estuviste pasándola mal toda tu vida en esa casa y ella no hizo nada por ti.</p><p>- ¡SCORPIA! -Catra gritó sintiendo su respiración irregular.</p><p>La chica más alta se heló al ver la mirada de Catra, es como si la viera completamente decepcionada, sus ojos estaban furiosos y noto levemente el temblor de su labio inferior.</p><p>- Yo... -la peliblanca trato de formular algo pero se sentía insignificante ante la mirada de la morena.</p><p>- No quiero más de tus opiniones, no me conoces, Scorpia, ni conoces a Adora, esa es la realidad, así que deja de hablar sobre algo que no sabes, puedes irte a la Horda, yo veré que hago, sola.</p><p>- Catra, por favor, solo... -trata de detenerla pero Catra se solto de su agarre con brusquedad.</p><p>- Olvídalo, hay cosas en las que al final de cuentas solo vamos a ser Adora y yo, nadie más -contesta antes de irse sin siquiera voltear a ver a su abatida amiga-. Iré a ese estúpido hospital.</p><p>Scorpia por su partr decidió ir a buscar el auto para seguir a Catra, de forma silenciosa, hasta alcanzarla, peronla morena solo ignoraba si presencia cercana.</p><p>- El Cima queda muy lejos -no recibió respuesta-, si piensas ir hasta ese lugar llegarás en la noche -de nuevo fue ignorada por Catra-. Te juro que no diré nada más, no puedo irme a casa dejándote sola, déjame llevarte -estaban por llegar a una esquina y Scorpia notó que seguiría siendo ignorada así que aceleró e hizo una curva rápida para evitar que Catra cruzará.</p><p>Catra quiso gritarle que estaba loca pues si ella hubiese apresurado aunque sea un poco el paso, la habría atropellado, pero no dijo nada, nisiquiera vio a Scorpia, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró.</p><p>La más alta sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila y tomo camino hacía el hospital.</p><p>- Glimmer fue quien trajo a Adora hasta esta cuidad -Scorpia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero decidió no comentar nada-, me siento tan impotente -comenta luego de medía hora de camino-. La pedí ayuda como una imbécil porque su madre es muy respetada en la cuidad, Shadow no puede considerarse una amenaza contra esa mujer, si obtenía su ayuda pensé que Adora pronto estaría lejos de ella... No sé en que estaba pensando, entré en pánico.</p><p>- Pensaste de la forma más lógica, no es como si pudiéramos saber que esa niña de cabello rosa había secuestrado a Adora, ¿porqué se la llevó ella? -pregunta.</p><p>- Cree que aquí recibirá mejor atención.</p><p>- ¿Puedo saber porque te arrodillaste? -pregunta un poco temerosa.</p><p>- Me asusté -susurra al no poder admitirlo en voz alta-. Me impuso condiciones para poder ver a Adora, dijo que sólo me lo permitirá si voy a un manicomio durante seis meses -Scorpia respira hondo apretando el agarré del volante, tratando de no responder-. Lo acepté, si me dejaba ver a Adora antes de que me encerraran... No aceptó -la peliblanca clavó sus uñas en la tela del mando y le entregó una afirmación, denotando que estaba prestando atención-. Entonces le dije que iría si alejaba a Shadow Weaver de Adora, me dijo que lo pensaría y fue cuando intento huir, no lo pensé, solo actúe -Catra acomoda su cabello mientras mira por la ventana, disimulando sus ganas de llorar y poder calmar el temblor de su voz-. La última vez que Adora pasó tanto tiempo sola...</p><p>Scorpia había detenido el audio, pero Catra ya estaba divagando en uno de sus peores recuerdos, su amiga podía verla frágil, como un pequeño gato hambriento bajo la lluvia, lo cierto es que Catra siempre se veía fuerte, altanera, algo gruñona, la mayoría era solo la imagen que quería dar, sin embargo pasar de eso a verla tan asustada y triste era desgarrador, más para alguien que la amaba tanto como Scorpia y que siempre quería verla feliz.</p><p>La abrazó sin dudarlo y aunque Catra trato de luchar, levemente, por liberarse, la mantuvo sujeta a su lado hasta que ella solo se dejo abrazar.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>Adora había logrado hablar mejor, por sus propios intentos y en los pocos momentos en los que le permitían estar despierta, en su eterna soledad, no había tenido visitar en sus cinco días de encierro, ese era el quinto, abre sus ojos e intenta mover su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de porcelana.</p><p>- Once de la mañana -dice tan alto como puede, para practicar el movimiento de su boca y luego fija su vista en la puerta-. Me volveré loca.</p><p>Adora suspiro sintiéndose mal, extraña y lejana de si misma, llevaba mucho sin ver a sus amigos, sin ver a Catra, necesitaba saber como está, pero nadie le decía nada, las doctoras nisiquiera parecían entender lo que Adora pedía.</p><p>- Buenos días dormilona -sonrie al ver a Glimmer entrar al lugar-. Acabó de tener una mañana de locos, ¿tú que tal? Solo bromeo -dice antes de que Adora pueda contestar.</p><p>- Hola a ti también -responde unos segundos después-. Me alegro de ver a alguien que si parece poder comunicarse adecuadamente.</p><p>- ¿Los médicos no te hablan? -Adora responde con un no-. Seguro no quiere forzarte, lamento no venir antes, estuve algo ocupada arreglando todo para que ambas estén bien en Luna Brillante.</p><p>- ¿Ambas? -Adora no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, aunque eso le causaba molestías en ciertas partes de su cuello, Glimmer pudo notar como los ojos de su amiga brillaron de alegría-. ¿Catra vino contigo? Que digo, seguro esta acomodando todo, por eso ha tardado tanto, eso...</p><p>- No, no, Catra no está aquí -la expresión de Adora cayó totalmente-. Creo que no es algo que yo deba hablarte, en realidad.</p><p>- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta nerviosa-. ¿Le pasó algo a Catra.</p><p>- Creo que es mejor que sea Shadow Weaver quien te explique lo que ocurrió -asegura Glimmer-. Ella llegará como a las once y veinte.</p><p>- No -contesta rápidamente, tomando la mano de su amiga-. No dejes que ella venga -la nerviosa chica miró el reloj de la habitación de nuevo, faltaba muy poco.</p><p>El brazo que había movido era el único que tenía movilidad y aún así era bastante doloroso.</p><p>- ¿Porqué dices eso, Adora? -pregunta viendo los ojos asustados de su amiga, que la agarra con toda la poca fuerza que tiene, que aún así era bastante.</p><p>- Glimmer, no me dejes, no dejes que me quede sola con ella, por favor -ambas chicas casi se sobresaltaron y miraron hacía la puerta al escucharla abrirse.</p><p>- Buenos días, Adora, buen día señorita Glimmer -la mencionada se levanta de su lugar y la saluda adecuadamente.</p><p>Al alejarse de Adora pudo notar su mano temblorosa soltarla pero supuso que solo era por la dificultad para moverse.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me gustaría hablar con Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Por supuesto, justo le avisaba de tu llegada, quiere saber sobre Catra -susurra lo último.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Entiendo -pone su bolso en una mesa de noche sentándose junto a Adora-. Tenemos que hablar, podrá ser algo delicado para ti -Glimmer las veía a ambas-. Creo que es mejor si no hay compañía, espero no se lo tome a mal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ay, claro, que tonta, lo siento, nos vemos en la noche, Adora -la chica solo la vio levemente y luego volvió a ver a Shadow, sin dar una respuesta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>N</b><b>o</b><b> permitas que Adora este sola con Shadow Weaver, por favor..."</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Necesitas algo, Adora? Antes de irme... -dijo en un momento de duda, al notar la actitud de su amiga.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Te lo suplico, te lo suplico, Glimmer."</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No -responde evitando verla y Glimmer sin saber que más decir entiende que es hora de salir.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al salir y cerrar la puesta tras de si, pensó en devolverse pero luego descartó la idea, pensando que Catra solo estaba exagerando y que Adora se guiaba por las ideas de su novia, lo mejor era que estuviera con su madre un tiempo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella estará bien... </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ambas chicas estaban en su cama, de lados contrarios, sentadas frente a frente, Catra veía a Adora, la cual mantenía su vista fija en sus propias manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Te ves extraña, ¿ella te regaño? -dice pues cuando Shadow Weaver llegó, hace cuatro horas exactamente le pidió a Adora conversar, ya había vuelto y no me gustaba como se encontraba la rubia-. ¿Te mando a decirme algo? Dime, vamos, no te morderé -responde con una sonrisa de lado-. A menos de que quieras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Catra, ¿podrías dejar de portarte tan mal? -pregunta una temerosa Adora, tratando de no verla directamente, pues sabía la reacción que tendría Catra, pero la morena solo de rió-. Es en serio, necesito que dejes de comportarte de esa manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si, si, no lo volveré a hacer -comenta divertida tirándose sobre ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Catra, sé que puedes comportarte mejor -afirma tan segura como puede, haciedo a un lado a la morena para hablar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta Catra levantándose de la cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Escucha, solo... -traga con fuerza-, es que Shadow Weaver se ha enojado mucho últimamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Crees que voy a darle gusto a esa vieja? Demonios, Adora sabes como es conmigo, por mi que se enoje todo lo que quiera, se podría morir de un paro al corazón y yo sería fe... -la chica se detuvo cuando su amiga agarró una de sus manos para volverla a sentar a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Por favor, por mí, ¿sí? -preguntó nerviosa pero la morena se soltó de su agarré con fuerza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Es en serio? -pregunta, totalmente decepcionada de la rubia, se supone que siempre habían estado juntas, se esforzaban por mantenerse unidas ante los problemas y ahora su mejor amiga le pedía eso-. De verdad que no me esperaba esto de tí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Catra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡No! -dice rápidamente y agarra uno de sus abrigos viejos-. Yo me largo, espero que te la pases bien con tu adorada Shadow, yo iré a portarme como sé hacerlo mejor. Para niñita buena mejor te quedas, ¿te parece? -pregunta con ironía viéndola antes de irse-. Disfruta las palmadas en la espalda cuando hagas algo bueno, no me pienso quedar donde deba recibir otro sermón, hasta de tí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir de la casa, sentía sus mejillas humedas y no sabía porqué, no le dolía, solo estaba molesta, molesta de que la persona en la que más confiará le hubiera pedido comportarse "bien".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo Adora es quien más sabía porque ella había tomado esas actitudes, trás pasar toda su niñez tratando de conseguir el cariño y la atención de la mujer que las cuidaba, para solo recibir insultos y malos tratos, decidió a sus 15 años que dejaría de obedecerle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De eso ya había pasado un año, justo uno, tal vez eso es lo que más le molestaba, Adora tenía que pedirle algo como eso cuando el día anterior se la habían pasado tan bien juntas, tras hacer un pequeño pastel en la ausencia de la bruja y comer dulces, era maravilloso, pero claro, la perfecta Adora tenía que quedar bien con Shadow Weaver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Es una idiota -susurra caminando hasta un viejo puente del lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donde usualmente llegaban personas para beber y hacer fiestas con drogas, muchas veces llegaban personas que querían hacer negocios clandestino por lo que nadie prestaba atención en algo que no fuera de su propio interés.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esto causaba que hasta una niña de 16 años pudiera colarse a beber unas botellas, Catra tenía un grupo en específico que siempre lograba encontrar, se iban a hacer graffitis, romper ventanas, nada más que vandalismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora nunca había estado de acuerdo con eso, incluso antes de que Shadow Weaver lo supiera, ella siempre fue en palabras de Catra "niña de bien", demasiado buena para haber crecido en una cuidad como La Horda, pero era de esperarse, de todas formas todos sabían que ella no había nacido ahí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se salvaba porque era bastante fuerte y las pocas veces en las que alguien la había molestado había terminado en emergencia, la chica es torpe, alta y fuerte, pero torpe, nisiquiera quería lastimar a esas personas, la mayoria de veces, sin embargo nunca media su fuerza logrando ese resultado, a su torpe forma había conseguido respeto, Catra por su parte le había sacado el ojo a una niña dos niveles mayor cuando entró a la secundaria, pues esta la pasaba insultando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le habían hecho bullying cuando estaba en escuela, pero no quería que siguiera siendo así, le pidió a Adora que la defendiera más un día pues ella se encargaría y lo logró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todos la regañaron, hasta fue castigada por Shadow, no pudo volver a estudiar durante siete días y tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de lavado, pero Adora estuvo ahí, le aplaudió por defenderse, tomó su mano para huir y se rió con ella, durmió a su lado en el lavado, al menos durante cuatro noches, hasta que la bruja las descubrió y cerro el cuarto con llave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De todas formas Adora fue una luz en esos problemas, no necesitaba que fuera la buena ahora, Catra pensaba que sabía lo que hacía con su vida.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scorpia y Catra se dirigían al hospital de La Cima apesar de las advertencias de Entrapta y de lo que Catra supuso al inicio.</p><p>La razón principal por la cual Catra había pensado que Glimmer sería de ayuda es porque sabía que si Shadow Weaver se había llevado a Adora no habría manera de poder entrar al hospital, pues habría pedido que se le negará la entrada absoluta a la morena, nadie le haría caso a una pobre de la cuidad de la Horda.</p><p>Conocía bien lo poco que valían los hordesnos para los lunarios, pero ahora que era Glimmer quien estaba en esto, no tendría ayuda de nadie.</p><p>Entrapta les aseguró que haría lo que pudiera, pero que la seguridad de Luna Brillante era maravillosa, casi comparable a la de los primeros, por lo que podría no lograr mucho.</p><p>Dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y caminaron hacia la recepción.</p><p>- ¿En que le podemos... -el secretario se detuvo a verlas un segundo, pudo notar que no eran de ese lugar-, ayudarlas?</p><p>- Vinimos a ver a un paciente -responde Scorpia.</p><p>- Claro, ¿podrían darme su identificación y decirme a quien buscan? -la albina se lo da primero y antes de que Catra pueda sacar la suya, el hombre se la devuelve a Scorpia-. Entiendo, disculpen, pero la entrada para los hordeanos no esta permitida.</p><p>- ¿Perdoné? -pregunta Scorpia.</p><p>- Son reglas nuevas, no podemos canbiarlas.</p><p>- Esta loco, literalmente atienden a una hordeana en este momento -contesta Catra molesta.</p><p>- Eso es imposible, un hordeano no podría pagar un hospital como esté -contesta girando sus ojos-. Ya pueden retirarse.</p><p>- No, esperé, conocemos a la niñita -dice Scorpia, pues Catra le había dicho que la familia de Glimmer tenía ese lugar-. A la rosada, bajita.</p><p>- No entiendo lo que dicen -responde el hombre haciéndole una seña a unas personas atrás de ellas.</p><p>- A Glimmer -dice cuando por fin recuerda el nombre.</p><p>Catra no decía nada pues estaba centrada en como entrar al pasillo y si podría llegar a ver todas las habitaciones antes de ser atrapada, nisiquiera sabía en que piso se encuentra Adora.</p><p>- Oh, ¿de verdad? Debemos tener un error de datos entonces, dile a tú amiga que me de su identificación -Scorpia toca el hombro de Catra para despertarla de su ensimismamiento, logrando que salté levemente.</p><p>- Quiere tu identificación -susurra Scorpia y la morena se lo da-. Lo logramos -Scorpia levanta su mano con entusiasmo pero Catra niega al ver al hombre viéndolas con sigilo.</p><p>- ¿Qué? Ya sé que me veo divina en la foto, devuélvemela imbécil -el secretario se la tira rápidamente y luego se lanza al suelo.</p><p>- ¡No me hagan nada, no tengo dinero, el banco esta al norte, por favor! -grita en un estado de pánico que hacer a ambas amigas verse confundidas.</p><p>- ¿Qué te pasa, nunca te habían dicho imbécil? Significa que eres un inútil, sonso, no significa que te quiero robar.</p><p>- Si, eso es muy idiota, eres muy clasista amigo -dice Scorpia cruzandose de brazos-. ¿Qué les enseñan a decir cuando se enojan, "chipas"? Los... -Scorpia para de hablar al ser sujetada por el brazo.</p><p>Dos hombres de alta estatura y curpulentos, con otros dos hombres detrás las agarran de los hombros y las sacan del edificio.</p><p>- La policía esta en camino -informa un hombre de los cuatro-. No volverán a atacar personas inocentes.</p><p>Ambas chicas nisiquiera se lo piensan cuando deciden soltarse y darles un golpe directo en la cara.</p><p>- ¡Corre! -grita Scorpia apresurandose hacia su carro, los hombres que no habían sido golpeados las siguieron pero parecían ser menos hábiles que las hordeanas.</p><p>Suben la auto y sin tiempo para ponerse el cinturon, Scorpia arranca hacía atrás, sin importarle los tipo de atrás, amenazando con atropellarlos y al notar que no tenía duda ambos se hicieron a un lado y las dejaron huir.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunta Scorpia viendo a su amiga, que estaba en la ventana sacandoles el dedo del centro a los policías.</p><p>- ¡VÁYANSE AL DIABLO! -se tira al asiento y se pone el viejo seguro-. ¿Crees qué lo sé? No recuerdo a ver matado a alguien la última semana.</p><p>- Llama... Llama a Entrapta, tal vez ella pueda averiguar algo, ponlo en en altavoz -tartamudea Scorpia, recuperándose de la huida, ahora sintiendo los nervios a flor se piel.</p><p>La morena decide hacerlo pero no consiguió respuesta, tuvo que llamarla al resto de sus teléfonos pero no logró contestarla hasta llegar al décimo.</p><p>- ¡Hola, yo me llamo Entrapta! -dice una emocionada chica.</p><p>- Hola, Entrapta, ¿podrías ayudarnos con algo? Unos policías quisieron arrestar a Catra y a mí con ella -dice en un tono asustado.</p><p>- ¡Claro! Sé porque fue, pusieron una orden contra Catra, por haber atacado a muerte a Adora, trataba de borrar el registro a su nombre para que pudiesen entrar al hospital y tuve un par de problemas...</p><p>- ¿Te encuentres bien? -pregunta Scorpia mientras Catra solo la ve hablar, estaba demasiado furiosa como para poder formular una oracion.</p><p>- Esto te sonará increíble, mis computadoras fueron infectadas con un virus que las ha vuelto obsoletas -dice emocionada.</p><p>- Eso no suena increíble -admite Catra, entre dientes.</p><p>- Bueno, claro que no, estoy con Hordak para que me presté uno de sus computadoras así que investigué lo que ocurrió, es un virus de Luna Brillante llamado PDP, hace imposible alterar tecnologías de ese lugar.</p><p>- ¿Podrás recuperarlas? -Scorpia le dice.</p><p>- ¡Negativo! -responde sin más-. Pero tengo copias de todo lo que tenía dentro de ellas y podré investigarlas más a fondo.</p><p>- Eso suena bien -trata de animar Scorpia.</p><p>- ¡Sin duda! Llámenme cuando lleguen a la cuidad -dice y cuelga sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>- Catra...</p><p>Scorpia iba a tratar de hablar con ella pues sabía que le había afectado que ahora la estuvieran culpando del estado de Adora, pero se quedó callada al notar el gesto de Catra, que solo le pedía silencio.</p><p>Bajo el asiento y dándole la espalda a Scorpia solo cerró sus ojos, contando hondo, para poder calmar su ansiedad, contando hasta siete repetidas veces.</p><p>
  <em>Eran las tres de la mañana, lo recuerdo bien, había bebido mucho alcohol, nunca tanto, estaba cansada y hasta creo que lloré un poco frente a alguien, no me importa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camine hasta la habitación que siempre compartí con Adora y me acerque un poco tambaleante hasta quedar frente a ella, quería que me viera así porque en mi mente era solo culpa de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me detuve al verla, sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas y era obvio que lloró por horas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al menos ambas lo habíamos hecho, me hubiera gustado quedarme toda la vida con la idea de que lloró por nuestra discusión, que lloró porque la hice sentir mal, no por la culpa, no por el miedo, por mis palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... Mis palabras no podían lastimar a alguien que habría sufrido como Adora, como nadie me podría hacer sufrir a mí, más que ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Limpié sus lágrimas hasta que causé que despertará por error, salto a mis brazos y me pidió perdón por demasiado tiempo, hasta que pude pedirle que se detuviera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Es mi culpa, lo siento, lamento haber hecho que tuvieras que vivir en este lugar, sabía como era ella, siempre lo supe -quebró a llorar como nunca la había oido-. Suena tan mal pero me hace feliz algunas noches ver que te trata tan diferente a mí, no me perdonaría si ella te... No me puedo perdonar siquiera ahora, no quería este infierno para ti, lo que menos puedo exigirte es que te portes de cierta manera, esta bien, esta bien lo que haces, sé que estás cansada, te juro que no volveré a exigirte nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Adora de que...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Puedes hacerlo, puedes portarte como quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor, haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No tienes que hacer nada por mí -dije, Adora solo se negó-. No te disculpes por esto, tu me salvaste Adora, lo agradezco, Shadow Weaver es un problema pero ambas la soportamos y eso lo hace más llevadero, nunca te culpes por haberme traído ese día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A veces he pensado que tu vida hubiese sido mejor si yo no hubiera aparecido -susurró Adora con sus manos temblorosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inmediatamente la abracé, para tratar de calmarla, no quería que pensará eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nisiquiera estaría viva... -admití-. Tú me salvaste, Adora, no olvides eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía soportar que se culpará por mis desgracias, no que cargará ese peso cuando era culpa de Shadow Weaver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque tuve que esperar un año para poder entender exactamente a que se refería con que ella siempre supo como era Shadow, no hay día que esa realidad no me cuele hasta los huesos.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Necesito tenerla de vuelta, ¿qué voy a hacer?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PDP: Significa Princesas del Poder, pensaba nombrarlos POP por Princess of Power pero no me gustó, esto decidí ponerlo porque en la serie las princesas era ls defensa de Luna Brillante.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo delicado (leve)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Glimmer baja de su auto para entrar al hospital central donde se encuentra Adora, ya era algo tarde pero no lo suficiente como para no entrar de visita, sin embargo cuando estaba por pasar la recepción la directora del hospital la detuvo rápidamente.</p><p>- Tía, que bueno verte, ¿ya vas de salida? -pregunta sonriente mientras guarda su celular.</p><p>- Aún no es mi hora de salida y además, te esperaba para poder conversar contigo, ocurrió algo con la joven Adora -con una seña la mujer le pide que la siga, así caminaron hasta la oficina principal.</p><p>- ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó nerviosa por la seriedad de su tía.</p><p>- No -responde directamente cruzando sus brazos tras sentarse en su silla-, ella trató de escapar de su habitación, se ha lastimado, literalmente se tiro de la camilla y se arrastró con un brazo, estoy considerando que Adora no deba recibir más visitas, dudo de su estado mental y es comprensible después de haber sido atacada a un nivel que la llegó a dejar en coma.</p><p>- ¿Puede ser muy grave?</p><p>- No soy psicóloga, lo digo por experiencia en otros pacientes, no sé que tan mal está, si en una semana vuelve a tener una crisis la llevaremos al área de atención mental, así que debes avisarle a Shadow Weaver, no contestó nuestras llamadas -informa algo molesta.</p><p>- Hablaré con ella inmediatamente -responde Glimmer-. ¿Podría hablar con Adora antes de irme?</p><p>- Esta bien, pero si ves que reacciona de una mala forma tendrás que avisarlo de inmediato y no podrás verla más, además, es posible que aún este durmiendo, la medicamos hace pocas horas -ante la respuesta de Cataspella, Glimmer se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la habitación de Adora.</p><p>La chica tiene sus ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, Glimmer pudo notar como su labio inferior tenía un corte y el brazo que aún no conseguía mover estaba vendado.</p><p>- Adora -Glimmer la llama en un tono bajo mientras se acerca y la mueve un poco-. Adora necesito hablar contigo, despierta.</p><p>La rubia no tarda nada en despertar pero sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados por el medicamento, pestañeo levemente analizando su espacio.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó, porque trataste de escapar? Estás lastimada, nadie te va a hacer daño asi eso es lo que...</p><p>- ¿Glimmer? -la rubia sujeta la mano de su amiga tan rápido como la reconoce-. Llegaste, necesito que me ayudes, creo que Catra esta en peligro...</p><p>- ¿En peligro? A ver Adora, tranquila, respira, todo esta bien, todo estará bien -dice en un tono calmando logrando que la chica la suelte, luego de apartarse de ella un poco.</p><p>- No, no esta bien, es que tú no entiendes -responde frustrada-, no puedo confiar en Shadow Weaver y no puedo hacer nada en esta estúpida cama.</p><p>- Adora, ¿qué te dijo Shadow Weaver? -pregunta nerviosa al ver el estado de su amiga.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Catra? -pregunta Adora viéndola.</p><p>- Hace... -Glimmer duda un poco por la pregunta pero decidió que sería cautelosa-, hace un tiempo.</p><p>- Necesito que la busques, por favor, en serio necesito saber que esta bien -pide viendo hacia el techo para descansar su cabeza, todo su cuerpo duele.</p><p>Se había arrastrado por la cama con demasiada fuerza, no había sido muy sencillo sin embargo, los primeros intentos fueron inútiles pero al final logró girar hasta que término directo en el suelo, el mayor impactó lo recibió uno de sus brazos, aún así, ya había logrado bajar de la camilla, por lo que no se iba a rendir.</p><p>Para su desgracia el lugar parecía tener vigilancia y sensores de movimiento, porque cuando apenas llegaba a la puerta esta se abrió.</p><p>Podría admitir que había sido de sus actos más inútiles, se había lastimado sin lograr nada, luego la habían medicado y ahora despertaba en el mismo lugar.</p><p>- Yo haré lo que pueda, pero de nuevo. ¿Qué te dijo Shadow?</p><p>- Eso no importa, porque esta mintiendo -responde muy segura de si misma.</p><p>- Adora, necesito que me digas que tanto hablaron, no quiero decirte algo que ella aún no haya conversado contigo, respecto a Catra.</p><p>- ¿Acaso hay algo que no me estás diciendo? -pregunta viéndola fijamente.</p><p>Glimmer muerde el interior de sus mejillas y suspira para soltar un poco de tensión.</p><p>- Yo hablé un tiempo con Catra, antes de que no nos viéramos más.</p><p>- ¿Cómo estaba ella? -pregunta Adora con sus ojos empezando a humedecerse por la emoción de saber algo de su amada.</p><p>- Bien, no tan bien como antes de que quedarás en coma, pero ha sido difícil para todos, ella... Ella fue quien peor lo pasó, me dijo que no estaba segura de poder cuidarte, pensaba que no era la indicada para ser tu apoyo en rehabilitación.</p><p>- No, eso es imposible.</p><p>- No lo sé, creo que para nadie es fácil saber que la persona que quieres nisiquiera podrá comer por su cuenta el día que despierte -eso había sido un golpe bajo y hasta había logrado que se formará un fuerte nudo en la garganta de Adora-. Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, solo trató de explicarte que fue mucho para ella.</p><p>- ¿Así que, según tú ella solo se fue un día? -dice en un tono ahogado pestañeando rápidamente para evitar llorar.</p><p>-Eso fue lo último que hablé con ella directamente, además, Shadow Weaver me contó que discutieron hace unas semanas, Catra estaba tan frustrada que le gritó: <em>"Podrás cuidarla mejor que yo, de todas forma ya lo has hecho toda tu vida"</em> -Adora apretó su boca con fuerza al sentir una fuertes náuseas atacarla-, algo así me explicó Shadow Weaver, ¿estás bien? -pregunta al ver como la chica cubre su boca con un gesto de asco-. Iré por el cesto de basu...</p><p>- No -recuesta su cabeza en la almohada cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo-, es solo que, es mucho para procesar, Shadow Weaver me dijo eso mismo cuando te fuiste pero es mentira, Catra jamás diría algo como eso, ella no es así.</p><p>- Pero Ado...</p><p>- No sé porque Catra te diría algo como eso, me parece tan irreal y falso, debió estar nerviosa, pero por una razón que no te puedo explicar, sé que si ella tuviese que abandonarme no sería con Shadow Weaver.</p><p>Glimmer frunció sus cejas levemente y clavó sus uñas en sus palmas para poder calmar la furia que sentía, había algo que no sabía de Catra y Adora, si no tenía cuidado Adora la iba a descubrir.</p><p>- No te presionare a creerme, entiendo que estés en negación, pero te diré que hice lo que pude cuando despertaste, yo directamente me encargué de que le avisarán a Catra, su jefe dijo que ella se había retirado apenas recibió la noticia, pero ella nunca llegó al hospital y en cambió se fue de la zona del terror, nunca contestó mis llamadas. Le pagué a alguien para que la buscará y la encontré en la frontera de la cuidad con unos amigos de ella...</p><p>- Glimmer no sé que te ha dicho Shadow Weaver pero no tienes derecho a decir esas mentiras sobre Catra.</p><p>- A mí parecer los rumores siempre son por algo y de Catra siempre tenían algo que decir -saca su teléfono y busca unas fotos en la galería que le muestra a Adora, tras quitarle el brazo de la cara-. ¿Ella se te hace conocida? Me dijeron que see llama Lunie o Lonei, no sé, parece llevarse bien con Catra, ella sabía que habías despertado y prefirió irse.</p><p>Adora empuja su mano lanzando el celular lejos, cuando Glimmer ha logrado colmar su paciencia.</p><p>- Bien, estaba de fiesta con quien sea, esas fotos pudieron ser cualquier día.</p><p>- ¡Adora!</p><p>- No, Glimmer, no me grites, no es verdad lo que me dices, no estoy en negación, es que para mi es demasiado obvio pero tú todo lo quieres ver mediante tus críticas, pero ese es el problema cuando creces en lugares como Luna Brillante, si, en la zona del terror todos tenían algo que decir de Catra, pero también de mí, de ti y de cualquier persona, lo que pasa es que los terrorisinos eventualmente algunos lo olvidan, a otros no les importa, no lo creen y los pocos que si le toman importancia están muy ocupados buscando a que otra persona acusar, no puedes venir a decirme cosas de Catra porque sigues creyendo en las palabras que escuchaste de unos borrachos hace años.</p><p>- No me enojaré contigo -responde luego de unos segundos, tranquila sonriendo de lado-, esta bien, sé que esta siendo difícil para ti, sé muy bien como se siente perder a alguien importante.</p><p>- Dios, no empieces -suelta Adora entre un quejido, pasa su mano por su cara frustrada-. Siempre con la misma tontería.</p><p>- ¿Perdona?</p><p>- Es que siempre que hay un problema tratas de mencionar lo ocurrido con tu padre, pero la realidad Glimmer es que tú jamás te pones en los pies de otra persona, no puedes seguir creyendo que de verdad entiendes lo que otro sufre, tu nisiquiera conociste al señor Micah, no puedes perder algo que no hayas tenido, ¿quieres hablar de perdidas? Porque puedo empezar por mis padres, nadie más que Catra sabe que los recuerdo, era pequeña y fingí que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a mi hermana, pero tengo muy buena memoria, yo sí sentí lo que e suna perdida, así que no vengas a decirme lo que es estar a la defensiva por no tener a Catra, esto es algo totalmemte diferente -respira hondo y Adora la ve directamente-. Y al menos a ti te quedó tu madre, pero eres demasiado malcriada como para agradecer las cosas que hace por ti.  Siempre diciendo que te duele la muerte de un señor que murió incluso antes de conocerte, a veces de verdad necesitas cerrar la boca y ser más considerada.</p><p>Glimmer había abierto su boca en algún punto de la conversación, por la sorpresa del reclamo de su amiga, nadie solía decirle sus verdades, nadie que no fuese Catra, no sabía como reaccionar, se sentía indefensa.</p><p>- Pero bueno, tampoco espero que lo entiendes, alguien que crítica a los demás por unos rumores no me parece de fiar, puedes irte, no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero estar con alguien que habla de esa forma de Catra.</p><p>La joven mujer se encontraba en un estado de trance ante el ataque de Adora, agarró su teléfono y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, hasta ese momento ella nisiquiera sabia que Adora había conocido a sus padres, ahora se lo había echado en cara y se había enojado totalmente por atacar a Catra.</p><p>- ¡Demonios! Tengo que ser más cautelosa -dice cuando ya ha llegado a su auto y cerrado la puerta, tras unos segundo empieza a manejar para dirigirse al edificio donde se encontraba Shadow Weaver viviendo, toco la puerta rápidamente y entró apenas le abrió la mujer.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Adora? La pobre chica parece que tuvo un transplante de cerebro, no sé que le pasa, estaba asustada por Catra, luego me atacó sin razón solo porque le dije lo que me dijiste ¿no tenías un buen modo de decirle que se fue?</p><p>Shadow Weaver cierra la puerta tras terminar de escucharla, toce fingidamente y acomoda sus lentes que estaba usando para leer.</p><p>- Buenas noches para usted también, joven Glimmer, entiendo que tuvo un día difícil, Adora no es una chica dócil cuando se trata de Catra, alguien con una inteligencia básica sabría que su reacción no sería la mejor, le dije lo que habíamos acordado, Catra la abandonó por deseos propios, es sencillo pero debería saber que Adora fue atacada, quedó inconsiente y un día despierta para saber que la persona que estuvo con ella toda su vida la ha dejado de lado, ¿no te suena difícil?</p><p>Glimmer se sentía como una completa imbécil ante las palabras de la mujer que parecía verla de pies a cabeza, pero sin embargo con respecto, un respeto falso que claramente no le tenía, al menos ella tenía la intención de aparentar y no era tan inrrespetuosa como Catra, ni la veía como Adora; como una igual.</p><p>- Por lo visto ante su silenciosa respuesta, ha comprendido mis palabras, no me agradan los lloriqueos, ni las molestías, no puedes venir cada 24 horas llorando porque Adora te insulto, ella me dijo hasta de lo que me lo iba a morir y es claro porque, ellas tenían algo especial, han sido demasiado apegadas desde que se conocieron, si haces que ambas se separen solo tendrás malas reacciones de ambas personas, es como una bomba, si cortas el cable equivocado todo va a explotar, con ellas todos los cables son inútiles, tendrías que hacer que la bomba deje de funcionar de otra manera, si no puedes hacerlo entonces ve a buscar a Catra a donde sea que la hayas dejado, después de todo, fuiste tú quien se encargó de ella.</p><p>- ¿De qué estás...?</p><p>- Ahorreselo, joven Glimmer, yo lo sé, lo sé todo, por eso no necesito que me venga a decir babosadas que sé de sobra, comportese como una adulta o vuelve a unirlas, así tu pobre dignidad tal vez se restaure, a de ser difícil ser insultada por una invalida en medio de una crisis amorosa.</p><p>- Estoy segura que ella no hubiese reaccionado tan mal si no hubiese hablado con usted -contesta Glimmer viéndola seriamente.</p><p>- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? -pregunta agarrando su libro-. ¿Acaso descubriste algo? -Shadow sonríe divertida-. O estas pensando en descubrirlo, de ser así mejor te detienes, hay cosas que no serías capaz de procesar, por lo que veo -contesta con un gesto serio logrando un escalofrio en la joven.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>- No te creo -responde Adora al final de todo, Glimmer se había ido, hace ya medía hora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Supuse que no lo harías, no creo que sea fácil para ti aceptar lo que ocurrió -contesta Shadow Weaver tranquila y acaricia el cabello de la menor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora reacciona de forme defensiva, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa por el pánico y aparta la mano de la mujer con su brazo útil. Cuando su brazo vuelve a caer en la cama ella hunde sus uñas en las sabanas respirando con fuerza por el dolor al haber movido más músculos de los que quería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Le hiciste... Algo agh -cierra sus ojos para evitar lagrimear pero resultaba difícil-, le hiciste daño a Catra, ¡no podías eso no...!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tienes que calmarte Adora, solo te estás causando dolor, podemos seguir hablando con tranquilidad -asegura Shadow ignorando el verdadero estado de preocupación de la rubia, acomodandola en la cama y volviendo a cobijarla-. Solo mirá como quedaste, ¿cuándo dejarás de estar tan a la defensiva conmigo? -pregunta secando las pocas lágrimas que soltaba Adora sin querer por la sensación en su cuerpo. Soy la persona que siempre estuvo contigo y la que siempre lo estará, ¿dónde esta Catra ahora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No lo sé -responde viendo a Shadow con un gesto de enojo y dolor-, pero sé que es tu culpa, si ella no está aquí, ¿dime qué le hiciste?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Que difícil, ya te dije que no hice nada, esta vez de verdad que no hice nada, no ganaba nada -responde sin una pisca de duda en su voz, sin embargo Adora no pensaba caer en sus palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu ganas mucho si ella no está, si no lo hiciste tú, mandaste a que alguien lo hiciera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Muy inteligente, pequeña, pero esta vez no tengo gusto de culparme por lo que haya ocurrido con esa gata, puedes preguntarles a tus amigos si quieres -dice totalmente tranquila.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Eso haré y les diré todo a Glimmer y a Bow, le diré a todos la clase de persona que eres -contesta viendo hacía la puerta-. Si no traes a Catra frente a mí, lo haré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Eres capaz de hacer algo así, Adora? -pregunta Shadow levantándose de su lugar para cerrar la puerta con seguro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Porqué cierras la puerta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Estás actuando de una forma muy agresiva, creo que lo mejor es conversar, sin que nos interrumpan, de verdad -por parte de Adora solo recibió una mala mirada pero ella le sonrió-. No puedes decirles nada de mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Claro que puedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No nos engañemos tanto, nisiquiera fuiste capaz de decírselo a Catra -asegura cruzándose de brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Catra lo sabe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No porque te atrevieras a decirlo, ¿verdad? -Adora niega apesar de que Shadow ya sabe la verdad-. No habrías soportado dejarle una carga de culpa así a Catra, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber como se enteró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Eso a ti no te incumbe, no entiendes nada, solo dices palabras sin sentido para hacerme dudar, pero no vas a lograrlo, ya no tengo once años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pero te ves igual de nerviosa que cuando tenías 11 o 10 o 8 -responde acercándose para volver a sentarse junto a Adora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ya no... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Estas nerviosa por que ella siempre te hizo creer que yo era una amenaza para ti -asegura acariciando una de la manos de Adora para calmarla-. Pero nunca te detuviste a pensar que si alguna vez pude dañarte fue por su culpa y fue por tu causa el que ella tuviese que vivir a mi manera, ahora se ha ido y de nuevo estás sola conmigo, puedes empezar de nuevo, hacer las cosas bien, sin que se lastimen tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No fue mi culpa, tampoco fue culpa de Catra, no voy a creerte, eso no es real, estás tratando de manipularme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <b>
    <em>Adora, esto no es fácil pero al realidad es que no voy a estar contigo, ¿qué pasará si un día estoy en peligro y solo quedas tú? No puedes creerle, no puedes creerle más, por favor, prométeme que no vas a escucharla más"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora soltó un jadeo de dolor al recordar ese momento con Catra, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que se había hecho daño, de nuevo la había descubierto lastimandose, fue difícil, Catra tembló mientras la veía llorar y limpió las heridas de sus nudillos antes de cubrirlas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sintió horrible ver a Catra tan asustada curandola, no quería que Catra tuviese que verla así, pero después de tantos años era difícil fingir todo el tiempo, no es que quisiera decirse</em>
  <em>
    <b>r</b>
  </em>
  <em>lo de todas formas, a veces lograba inventar escusas diciendo que eran por caídas o por hacer deporte, ese día no pudo nisiquiera mentirle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Eran niñas tontas, pero ahora sabes que ambas son las causantes del daño de la otra, sin ella aquí no tengo razones para castigarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Yo no te creo! -gritó para callarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Adora, tienes que calmarte -Shadow tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y limpió sus lagrimas, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus caricias se detuvieron en los labios de Adora, que rozó suavemente con su pulgar y luego sonrió alejándose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Te daré un momento para pensar, volveré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora respiró hondo tratando de calmarse mientras la veía irse pero tras pasar unos minutos sentía su labio arder, empezó a frotar con el dorso de su mano hasta que dolía, mordió con fuerza la parte que más había tocado la mujer y se paso las manos hasta que sus manos se llenaron de un poco de sangre, había logrado romeprse el labio, era doloroso pero al menos había borrado un poco de rastro.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer es una mujer realmente temperamental y sentía un total descontrol de sí misma cuando sus planes no salían bien, para ella caer en cuenta de no tener el control sobre algo, era totalmente frustrante, pero eso no la hacía una persona tonta, al contrario, era lo que causaba que ella siempre estuviese pensando en planes que la llevarán a lograr lo que quería, fuese por las buenas o por las malas, la mayoría de veces sabía cuando callarse y cuando algo ya no estaba en sus manos, con Catra admitia que seguía intentando más de lo adecuado en lograr algo, pero es porque es de las pocas personas que realmente representaba una amenaza.</p><p>No obstante y si bien, tomar a Adora había sido un acto de ayuda e impulso al sentirse acorralada, el hecho de que Catra fuese hasta ella por ayuda e incluso se arrodillace por la misma, la había echo sentir que estaba volviendo a controlar las piezas de su tablero, las mismas que de nuevo se estaban cayendo por la reacción de Adora, significada que Catra tenía razón respecto a Shadow Weaver, también que había algo que estaba desconociendo por completo y que no iba a ganar si no conseguía esa información pronto.</p><p>Adora no iba a poder huir, no pronto al menos, así que podía mantener a Catra en su control por un momento, pero si de verdad Shadow Weaver causaba un daño en Adora, no iba a poder evitar que la internasen en un asilo mental, pues Glimmer estaba en la imposibilidad de decir que los arranques agresivos de Adora eran causa de Weaver, tenía un trato con la mujer de cabello negro y de ambas formas se arruinaba.</p><p>No podría explicarle a su tía la verdadera razón de que Adora se encontrara mal porque eso significaría alejar a Weaver de la rubia y tampoco podía dejar que encerraran a Adora, pues Weaver no lo permitiría y al verse en problemas solo se le llevaría a otra cuidad.</p><p>- No estoy segura de nada -miente Glimmer para responderle a Shadow-, nada más he hablado hacia usted por ser la persona más cercana, reaccionó realmente mal luego de hablar con usted, solo pienso que debí decirle, yo primero, que Catra la abandono.</p><p>- Pero ya lo hice yo, así que solo te queda soportar sus insultos hasta que se calme, que seguro lo hará, en algún momento asimilará que Catra de verdad se fue, de todas formas, si no lo hace por su cuenta, yo misma me encargaré de que lo crea y lo hará, solo no te metas en mi camino, no opines, no te quejes y si es posible no me hables si yo no te hablo.</p><p>- Lo entiendo bien, pero le reitero que Adora ha reaccionado realmente mal luego de su visita, sugiero que tenga más cuidado a la hora de hablarle, como usted misma lo ha dicho, ella pasó por un tragico ataque -Glimmer no se arriesgaría a decirle que Cataspella pensaba enviar a Adora a otro lugar-. Le agradecería que fuera más sigilosa, los trabajadores del lugar se podrían preocupar.</p><p>Shadow Weaver sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer más joven, no fue dificíl para ella darse cuenta de que Glimmer que sabía algo, no lo suficiente y que no le interesaba realmente el estado de su amiga, el secreto se mantendría así, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero sin duda pensó que había conseguido el comodin adecuado.</p><p>No mucho después, Glimmer tomó su bolso y se fue del lugar pensando en que podría hacer ahora, no pensabá que Shadow Weaver haría algo para perjudicarse, aunque por el contrario, si algo perjudicaba Glimmer por los actos de Weaver, no le iba a importar a la mayor. Pues la de cabello rosado tenía muy en claro que Shadow Weaver no la necesitaba para nada.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[<b>S E P A R A D O </b><b>R</b>]</p>
</div><p><br/>Catra y Scorpia no dirigieron más la palabra luego de que la morena supiera que se le acusaba sobre el daño a Adora, no era facíl procesar algo así, pero Catra ya lo había hecho, su principal problema en este momento, es el enojo que la consume.</p><p>Tuvo bastante horas para criticar sus actos en los últimos días, inutiles intentos de escapar de ese secuestro sin sentido, caer en cuenta de que Shadow Weaver se había llevado a Adora, con la ayuda de Glimmer, de la cuañ había suplicado ayuda, se sentía estupida y totalmente impotente.</p><p>Nisiquiera podía acercarse al hospital por estar acusada de algo que no podria hacer en su vida, no podría dañarla, con esas ideas y recordando también en su viaje las veces en las que discutió con Adora, en especifico desde sus catorce hasta los diesiseis años, pasaron bastantes peleas verbales y nunca un golpe, era tan frustrante ser considerada una abusadora ahora.</p><p>Si, había golpeado a mucha gente, había dejado tuerta a alguien y posiblemente le había cortado el miembro a algunas personas, pero de eso a poder lastimar a Adora, no, nunca intencionalmente.</p><p>Catra no es de las personas que suele quejarse o revolcarse en su angustía, quería actuar de una vez, pero en este momento no sabía como reaccionar realmente, solo pensar en las cosas que habían ido empeorando poco a poco desde le inicio, que de una u otra forma eran innevitables, a menos de que pudiese leer la mente de Shadow Weaver.</p><p>Es una mujer cruel, controladora y repulsiva a los ojos de Catra, las había lastimado mucho, sin embargo, hay momentos en los que de verdad la mente humana tiene un limite para imaginar lo que podría hacer otra persona, en su mente seguía sin entender como es que Shadow Weaver se había atrevido a herir a Adora a muerte para volver a tenerla en su control, era un plan demasiado pensado para ser cierto, un ataque así dejaba muy pocas probabilidades para que alguien siguiese con vida, Adora literalmente se salvo solo porque fue atendida de inmediato.</p><p>- ¿Pero si no fue ella porqué dijo en la carta que lo hizó?</p><p>- ¿Dijiste algo, Catra? -pregunta Scorpia mientras estaciona el auto, frente al edificio que le pertenece a Hordak.</p><p>- No -responde la morena, slaiendo del auto y estirandose-. Gracias por acompañarme a Luna Brillante.</p><p>- Para eso estan las amigas -responde con una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>Ambas entran al lugar sin problema, apesar de que Scorpia se sentía nerviosa, estaban en el edifico central del hombre que controla toda la red de narcotrafico en la zona del terror, Catra por su parte sabía que si no se metía con nadie, nadie le haría daño, la mayoría de veces, pero aunque Scorpia creció en esa cuidad no estaba muy familiarizada con las drogas y la trata que ellos hacían, lo más cercano que había vivido junto a esas personas fue el asesinato a sus madres.</p><p>Eran buenas mujeres, pero en una cuidad como la zona del terror, el hambre y el miedo puede llevar a cualquiera a pedirle dinero a quien menos deben, lo peor de ese lugar es que rara vez podías salir del mismo, Luna Brillante no acepta en lo más minímo a quienes nacen en esa tierra, además de que poder irse a cualquier otra cuidad era sumamente complicado, morirían de hambre antes de llegar siquiera a recibir ayuda, sin mencionar que en cierta parte de Ethería, ya saliendo de los bordes de la Zona del Terror siempre se encontraban personas buscando a alguien huyendo para quitarles dinero o vender sus organos.</p><p>Ellas no querían que su hija sufriera algo como eso, así que la criarían donde había nacido, dandole buenos estudios para que ella si pudiera irse de ese horrible lugar sin problemas, no todo fue facíl luego de que murieran pero ellas siempre le pidieron que prometiera seguir adelante sin importar los problemas del futuro.</p><p>- Que bien que llegaron, tengo noticias nuevas sobre Adora -informa Entrapta mientras teclea algo en el computador de su novio-. Parece que su expediente médico tiene una actualización en revisión, según dice: "La paciente podria presenta una afección de salud mental de TEPT. Por su estado físico se estima un translado al hospital mental para evitar más heridas.</p><p>- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Le ocurrió algo? -Catra prácticamente se tira a su lado a revisar el computador.</p><p>- No hay información de más, es muy específico pero calculé la hora de revisión y logré entrar en el circuito de sus cámaras de seguridad -explica mientras teclea algo hasta poder mostrar el vídeo-. Con el tiempo que se registra desde que Adora despertó es imposible que tenga la movilidad del 90% de su cuerpo, respecto a la hora en la que sale esta persona -explica mientras señala la parte donde Shadow Weaver sale del cuarto-, y el que tarda un trabajor del servicio médico en encontrarla, las heridas fueron proporcionadas</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Esta bien, solo estaba prácticando un poco de boxeo, Catra.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Si, Adora, seguro que cualquier persona practica boxeo con heridas abiertas, sin duda -responde Catra con evidente enojo, girando sus ojos mientras busca unas vendas.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Había pasado un tiempo desde que se dirigían la palabra directamente, se sentía extraño para ambas, un abismo de dudas y miedos crecían con facilidad en tan solo cinco semanas de no hablar.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Catra sabía que si Adora se había lastimado no había sido por mano de Shadow, no directa por supuesto, pero lo que sea que le hubiese dicho la había afectado, sin embargo, ella no admitiría eso frente a sus amigas.</p><p>- Puede que esté más segura en otro lugar -se atreve a decir Scorpia algo nerviosa.</p><p>- Conforme a la información que nos brindó Catra y considerando la lejanía, es posible que el riesgo disminuya en un 27% -asegura Entrapta, logrando que Scorpia sonría y aplauda de felicidad.</p><p>Voltea a ver a Catra para saber si ha escuchado lo que acaba de decir la mayor de las tres, pero pierde su sonrisa al verla tan sería.</p><p>- Catra...</p><p>- ¡Catra! Vaya, vaya, pero cuanto tiempo -las tres chicas se giran al escuchar la voz de un ajeno a ellas-. ¿Qué? Pareces que has tenido una mala semana con esa cara -Catra solo suspira mientras le observa acercarse.</p><p>- No habrá sido tan mala como la tuya -contesta señalandole el rostro-, cierto -chasquea su lengua-, que así naciste.</p><p>- Miau, tan rápido sacas las garras, aún no te he hecho nada.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si, aún, mejor mantente lejos, DT, no me encuentro de humor.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo delicado</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>La pequeña niñita de ocho años y de cabello castaño observó desde su escondite como los policías de Luna Brillante golpearon a su madre hasta matarla, quería ir hasta ellos y golpearlos también, pero le había prometido a su mamá esconderse hasta quedar sola.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Los hombres que para muchos en la zona del terror eran más militares que policías, ejercían su fuerza contra la ciudad desde hace aproximadamente 9 meses luego de que dijeran que los <b><em>terrorisinos</em></b> estaban armando un golpe de estado contra la cuidad capital.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nadie sabía la verdad de eso, todo era posible, la zona del terror se caracterizaba por sus personas problemáticas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sin embargo, luego de tantas muertes a manos de las autoridades mayores, esa fuese la verdad o no, la zona del terror empezó a defenderse, armarse y a matar sin dudar a los defensores de Luna Brillante.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra caminó hasta su madre cuando los hombres se fueron y la cubrió con una de sus cobijas, le dio unos pequeños besos en la frente mientras lloraba en silencio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La matarían si alguien la escuchaba y aunque sollozará con fuerza eso no traería de vuelta a su mamá, lo sabía, se abrazó al brazo de la inerte mujer y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Mami... te amo mamita, por favor no te vayas -susurro deseando que le respondiera aunque nunca fue así-. Cumplí mi promesa, no salí hasta que se fueron, no te mueras por favor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Le rogó por horas al cuerpo de su madre que ya descansaba con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que su pequeño cuerpo la hizo dormirse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pasaron dos semanas, hasta que se quedo sin alimentos y la pequeña empezó a sentir tanta hambre que tuvo que salir de su casa por algo de ayuda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Podía sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se movía de forma automática, todo le pesaba y de su mente no se iba la imágen de su madre la última vez que la vio con los ojos abiertos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Mami... Tengo hambre -dijo abrazándose así misma.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Le pidió a muchas personas algo de comer pero la mayoría de personas estaba igual o peor que ella, algunos nisiquiera tenían una casa donde quedarse, empezaba a oscurecer y la lluvia se acercaba también, se sentía débil y triste, estaba completamente sola.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nadie pensaba en ayudarla, estaban demasiado mal como para pensar en una segunda boca, algunos creían que con suerte ella moriría pronto, así no sufriría mucho.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Habían pasado horas y no tenía nada de comida así que se sentó debajo de un árbol, con su poca energía y abrazando sus piernas se quedó mientras llovía.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Estuvo por mucho tiempo ahí, hasta quedarse dormida, empapandose con la lluvia, sentía que su cuerpo se congelaba pero ya no podía más, estaba desolada y aunque volviera a su casa no tendría nada ahí.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Estás viva? -la niña morena abrió sus ojos y vio un destello de luz frente a ella, le estaba tocando la mejilla con insistencia hasta despertarla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La niña de nueve años iba caminando cuando en otra calle vio a la castaña en el suelo mojándose, por lo que corrió a ver si estaba bien.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra nunca había visto un cabello tan brillante y bonito, a sus ojos parecía una bonita estrella, pero se sentía algo confundida por tenerla tan cerca.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Estás viva! Que bien, ¿te duele algo? -la niña desconocida pegó su rodilla en el suelo y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Tienes comida? -pregunta Catra viendo su bolso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunta la rubia haciendo un gesto de masticar, en respuesta recibe un agotado asentimiento de cabeza-. No tengo mucho, solo este pan y granos de cereal seco -le muestra los objetos entregándoselos en la mano-. No había mucho en el mercado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Tú no tienes hambre? -pregunta Catra preocupada por la niña con pelo de estrella.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- La señora que me cuida tiene más, déjate esto -pone su sombrilla al lado de la niña-, tómala, yo estoy cerca de la casa, no me mojaré.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Para mí? -la más alta sonríe por la pregunta de la más pequeña.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Adora! -la niña se levanta de inmediato del suelo-. ¡Vamonos ya, deja de jugar!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Debo irme -estaba por correr hacía su cuidadora y se detuvo, se quitó la mochila y se la dio a la agotada niñita-. Esto es para que guardes la comida, adiós.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La castaña nisiquiera pudo responderle a la espontánea chica que corrió hacía la mujer que la esperaba de brazos cruzados.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La mayor la miraba y parecía preguntarle algo, la pequeña Adora unió sus manos en un gesto de rezo mientras la mujer de cabello oscuro observaba a la huerfana niña en el suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hizo un gesto de cansancio negando con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Adora y se la llevó por otro camino.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La pequeña niña de cabello de estrella miró por última vez a la castaña que sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Las pequeñas se siguieron viendo por un año cuando la guerra había acabado incluso, para ese momento ambas ya habían cumplido años, ambas pequeñas con nueve y diez años se mantenían unidas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pero Catra nunca entendía porque Adora siempre insistía en estar con ella, no le molestaba, pero se preguntaba si no le gustaba estar con su madre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La guerra fue fría y difícil, desde que las cosas empeoraron Catra nunca quiso salir a jugar, tenía miedo de que algo le pasará a su madre mientras no estaba por lo que siempre la acompañó, hasta el final.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Adora, no te gusta estar con tu mamá? -se atrevió a preguntar luego de tanto tiempo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella no es mi mamá -la rubia niega con su cabeza apartando ideas de su cabeza-. Pero no es que me moleste, prefiero estar aquí, así no me castigará.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Te castiga mucho? Parece que te da miedo, yo también me iba de mi casa todo el día cuando mamá se enojaba, porque me amenazaba con tirarme su chancleta -Adora rió al imaginar la escena, no entendía porque alguien le pegaría con un zapato a su hijo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Su madre era diferente, los castigos eran disciplinarios, ejercicio, tareas, entrenamiento de defensa más extenso de lo habitual, algunas veces hasta la encerraron en su cuarto por horas, pero no se imaginaba a su madre quitándose uno de sus zapatos de charol para tirarselo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si, Shadow no me tira zapatos, pero me castiga mucho -contesta con una sonrisa aunque disminuyendo su sonrisa mientras habla-, sus castigos son extraños y me hacen sentir rara.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No sé supone que los castigos deban ser buenos, tonta -contesta apoyando uno de sus dedos en la frente de Adora, haciéndole la cabeza hacía atrás-. Tal vez si no estuvieras tan lejos de casa, no te castigaría tanto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si... -responde Adora algo dudosa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra a veces se sentía un poco molesta por la actitud de Adora, tenía a una mujer que la cuidaba y siempre velaba por ella, pero Adora siempre estaba evadiendola y alejándose tanto como pudiera.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ahora entendía que ella no era la verdadera madre de Adora, aún así, en su opinión, era cruel que despreciara a alguien que la estaba cuidando, no todos tenían la suerte de Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La madre de Catra ahora estaba enterrada en el patio de su casa, gracias a la ayuda de Adora, tardaron semanas en escabar pero nunca se rindieron.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Estoy algo cansada, así que iré a dormir -dice Catra levantándose para entrar a su casa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora no comprendió el porque de la actitud de su amiga pero lo aceptó, se levanto y se fue para la casa de Weaver.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Por un tiempo la pequeña niña de cabello rebelde empezó a estar más evasiva con Adora, para poder enseñarle a apreciar a Weaver, pero nunca sirvió de mucho, pues la rubia iba insistentemente cada mañana a verla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Un día Adora entró a la casa de Catra y se sorprendió al ver el lugar lleno de botellas de alcohol, estaba todo desordenado y sucio.</p>
</div><p><br/>Agarró una de las enormes botellas, comparada a su tamaño, caminó con el objeto buscando a Catra, para preguntarle porque tenía eso.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿He...Eector? -Adora se giró de inmediato al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, había un hombre en el suelo, que olía a vomito, el tipo parecía no ver bien pues se acercaba arrastrándose hasta la niña-. Dame otra botella, necesi... -cuando el hombre apoyó su mano en uno de los pies de Adora, la niña gritó y le tiro la botella en la cabeza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No sabía medir su fuerza por lo que termino de reventar la botella sobre él tipo que cayó inconciente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora empezó a correr por la casa para buscar a Catra, sabía que la morena tenía un escondite secreto donde se metía si había problemas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Catra! -gritó mientras la buscaba por el sotano hasta llegar al lugar-. ¿Estás ahí? -pegó su oido en la ligera pared. Catra dime algo... -nerviosa sacudió sus manos y decidió abrir el lugar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Empujó la pintura que cubría la pared y con una llave extra que estaba escondida entre la basura del sótano abrió la puertesita.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra estaba en el suelo sobre una corta mancha de sangre, dándole la espalda a la rubia y abrazando sus piernas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Catra...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Duele -susurra débilmente, Adora se acerca asustada, sin saber que tan grave estaba su amiga.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Era demasiado complicado para ella entender la diferencia entre estar herido y morir, había sangre entonces moriría, básicamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, no puedes morir, si vuelvo a poner la sangre en tu cuerpo vas a estar bien, ¿no? -acuesta a Catra adecuadamente en el suelo y con sus manos trata de agarrar la sangre, pero esta ya estaba seca.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Con miedo Adora empezó a temblar en un estado de ansiedad sin poder llorar, era algo imposible para ella, nunca había logrado sacar lágrimas desde que sus padres murieron.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No puedo agarrarla, lo siento -dice esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacía la herida-. Tal vez yo puedo darte de mi sangre, ¿cómo la sacó? -pregunta mientras Catra solo la observa com sus ojos entrecerrados.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eres tonta -dice cerrando sus ojos-. No voy a morir.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué hay sangre?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me lastimaron, dijeron que me fuera de mi casa, eran muchos hombres ma...los, estaba muy asustada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Entonces nos iremos, a un lugar seguro, para que no mueras nunca.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nunca moriré, Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Lo prometes? -Catra aún con sus ojos cerrados frunció su seño al escuchar la extraña promesa que pedía su amiga.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo prometo...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya sé, te llevaré a casa de Weaver, estoy segura de que si estamos juntas nadie nos va a poder lastimar -asegura Adora, tomando a su amiga y abrazándola hasta apoyar su cabeza en su pecho-. Estaremos bien juntas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Juntas... -susurró Catra, aunque era una palabra sencilla la hizo sentir cálida entre su dolor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aunque no fue nada sencillo para ambas lo que siguió de sus vidas, la realidad es que su cercanía y apoyo siempre había hecho sus problemas más llevaderos, Adora se convirtió en una verdadera estrella para Catra, una luz que la iluminaba cada día.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El tema a tratar es complicado y serio, no pretendo escribirlo con burla y mucho menos en son de burla.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- Ah~ Catra...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Te gusta? -Catra sonríe al escucharla, acaricia suavemente su clítoris haciéndola temblar de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Deja de jugar, Catra -se queja mientras siente su cara arder, Catra repite el gesto causando que se contraiga levemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Dime que quieres que haga? -Adora se niega a responder mientras la más baja, frota sus labios con dos de sus dedos-. ¿Los quieres?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ca..tra~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta acariciándola cada vez más suave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra disfruta del cuerpo de Adora, viéndola lentamente, su boca, con sus labios rojos por los besos y húmedos, entreabierta jadeando por la excitación y cerrando sus ojos por momentos cada que la acaricia y la hace temblar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una de sus manos se apoya en uno de sus pezones que acaricia mientras su mano libre aprieta las sábanas debajo de ambas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, entonces no quieres que...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tócame, quiero que entres en mí, cógeme Catra -pide Adora en un hilo de voz y luego besa a Catra, cerrando sus ojos dejándola continuar, abriendo más sus piernas para darle espacio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin separarse del beso Catra siente como varios gemidos se apagan contra su boca, se separa de su boca poco después cuando se ha unido lo suficiente, entrelaza sus piernas y ante una aturdida y mojada Adora, empieza a frotarse contra ella, causando que la rubia se arquee al sentirse sensible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ah, Catra-gime moviéndo su cadera logrando frotarse, causando un sonido humedo que solo lograba empeprar a ambas-. Sigue voy a... Ah...</em>
</p><p>- ¡Catra! -la morena abre sus ojos con fuerza y empuja a Adora al verla tan cerca-. Hasta que despiertas, te estoy llamando hace rato, ya aliste tu uniforme y tu mochila, ve a bañarte, terminaré de peinarme.</p><p>Adora se levanta de la cama y se va al al espejo, Catra algo confundida y sonrojada se va a la ducha que se encuentra dentro del cuarto de ambas.</p><p>Habían pasado seis meses desde que ambas se habían confesado, no tenían una relación con nombre en específico pero siempre estaban tomadas de las manos y solían darse besos.</p><p>Adora solía ser apartada con Catra en ciertos gestos y a veces parecía muy tímida por solo recibir un beso, lo cual Catra no entendía en lo absoluto, se conocían desde niñas, ahora Catra estaba por cumplir sus 16 y Adora estaba a meses de sus 17, para ambas también eran sus primeros besos, al menos eso creía la castaña.</p><p>- ¿Soñaste conmigo? -pregunta Adora, con una sonrisa de burla logrando que las mejillas de Catra se tornen rojas-. Es que estabas tan sonriente que imaginó que la razón era yo.</p><p>- Ya quisieras -responde cortante abriendo la llave, pero totalmente apenada-. Estaba soñando en como tirar por las escaleras al pervertido profesor de química.</p><p>- Eso suena bien, cuéntame como iba el plan, te ayudaré con gusto -dice acabando de hacerse su típica cola de siempre.</p><p>Catra sale no mucho después secando su cuerpo y tomando su ropa interior, que se pone sin vergüenza alguna frente a Adora, que siempre evita verla por su timidez.</p><p>Mientras Adora le da la espalda para no verla, Catra decide acercarse lentamente, se planta frente a Adora, aún en ropa interior causando un leve paro en el corazón de la rubia al verla así, tan cerca.</p><p>Catra apoya su mano en el cabello de su chica y sutilmente se deshace de la cola de caballo, hasta llegar al hombro de la rubia, suelta la liga, bajando su mano hasta acariciar parte de su piel desnuda.</p><p>Adora respira nerviosa al sentir su tacto, siente sus mejillas arder, mientras la mano de Catra baja hasta el primer botón del uniforme, acercándose para besarla, logra soltar tres botones mientras se besan hasta unir sus lenguas.</p><p>Pero en algún momento siente como Adora tiembla por su tacto y antes de poder detenerse, Adora toma sus manos y la aparta de sí.</p><p>- ¿Ado...?</p><p>- Es... es que tenemos que ir a clases o Shadow Weaver nos matará -contesta sin soltar las manos de Catra, logrando que esta note como sus manos la sujetan temblorosamente.</p><p>- Cierto, solo... quería decirte que te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto, podrías usarlo así hoy -contesta tratando de no verse nerviosa y prácticamente corre a ponerse el uniforme.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>|||||||||||</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ambas listas deciden que es hora de irse pero al llegar al primer piso se encuentran con Shadow Weaver, esperandolas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tan desastrosa como siempre, Catra -dice Weaver viéndola de pies a cabeza con desde-. ¿Pero tú Adora? -la mujer suspira y se acerca para acomodar la blusa de la joven.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora se mantiene callada y se queda tan firme como puede mientras la mujer vuelve a acomodar su ropa, al final Weaver fija su vista en su cabello.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es algo... Desaliñado -comenta-. Estará bien por hoy, ahora pueden retirarse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra tomó la mano de Adora y salieron de la casa tan rápido como pudieron, esa mujer causaba escalofríos en Catra, era aterradora y ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que el poco cariño que Catra le tenía y que esperaba de ella solo se había vuelto odio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Apesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían confesado y de que siempre estuvieran agarradas de la mano al salir de casa, la relación seguía sin tener un nombre por petición de Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra se lo tomaba con tanta paciencia como podía, era consolador al menos saber que Adora le correspondía.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Estás bien, Adora? -preguntó al verla tan callada y sería, siempre solía comportarse así luego de que Weaver hablará con ella.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La morena pensaba que solo lo hacía para no demostrar felicidad por el buen trato que le daba a diferencia de a ella.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Weaver es una idiota, tu cabello se ve mucho mejor sin esa ridícula cola -Adora sonríe levemente por su comentario-. Vamos, no lo pienses tanto, no creo que la hayas decepcionado por no peinarte de más hoy, creo que vas a superarlo si es así.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora se detuvo al escucharla y pareció dudar entre si decirle o no lo que pasaba por su mente, pero al final solo se rio y apresuró el paso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tienes razón, vamonos rápido, entre más lejos estemos de la bruja por hoy, será mejor -Catra sonrió a su comentario y ambas empezaron a correr hasta llegar a sus clases que estaban divididas en su mayoría, no contando la especialidad y el trabajo comunitario que habían elegido juntas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al final del día Adora se había retrasado media hora más que Catra por conversar con un profesor que trataba de ayudarla con matemáticas pues no estaba siendo su fuerte desde que inició el último año de preparatoria.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra y Adora aspiraban a una buena universidad a la que incluso iban estudiantes de Luna Brillante, así que ambas se esforzaban por tener buenas notas, la castaña sabía que días se atrasaba Adora por lo que algunos días la esperaba y otros se iba más temprano acabar tareas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora entra a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, pues Shadow solía ser bastante quisquillosa con cualquier cosa, pero al entrar se encontró con Catra en el suelo y a Weaver golpeándola con un cable pelado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nisiquiera le dio tiempo a pensar cuando se lanzó sobre Shadow, no logrando detenerla a tiempo y recibiendo el latigazo en la cara, la mujer se tambaleó hasta chocar con la pared y se detuvo un momento al ver que había lastimado a Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunta Adora molesta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Se agacha al lado de Catra a ver sus heridas, tenía cortes en sus manos y en sus brazos, mientras se estaba sujetando una pierna que no tenía signos de tener daño, pero era porque aún no aparecía el moraton. La mujer la había pateado tres veces en el mismo lugar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, ¿cómo te atreves a interponerte así? Ven conmigo, debo limpiar esa herida.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra miro con odio a la mujer que trataba de ayudar a Adora, aunque la rubia ni siquiera volteaba a verla, estaba centrada en ver que tan herida se encontraba la más baja.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Voy a ir por el botiquín, no te muevas de aquí, Catra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, estoy hablándote, vas a venir conmigo -dice Shadow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ve con ella, Adora -le ordena Catra pero la rubia hace oídos sordos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué hiciste esto? No puedes lastimarla así.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer o que no, no hagas que me enoje más, Adora -contesta seriamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No puedes ser así, ¿porqué me castigas si seguirás dañándola?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Te castigo porque su actitud es tu culpa, no sabes adiestrarla, así que debo encargarme de lo que no puedes hacer y educarte también, te advertí desde el primer día que debías educarla, pero es desobediente y hace lo que quiere, tienes que mejorarla o tendré que seguir haciéndolo yo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No -contesta Adora con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Haré que se largué de esta casa, Adora -le amenaza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo harás -responde caminando hacía el baño para tomar el botiquín de emergencia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando vuelve a la sala, carga a Catra y la lleva hasta el sillón para poder limpiar los cortes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Cuando acabes con la basura, vamos a hablar -ordena la mujer antes de irse a encerrar en su habitación.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La rubia continuó con su labor ignorándola por completo, estaba sería y distante mientras Catra solo la observaba.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Se enojó porque golpee a alguien, el tipo trato de tomar fotos debajo de mi falda, tenía que romperle la nariz -contesta para tratar de explicar la situación-. No sabía que le iría a decir al director.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Te lastimó solo porque te defendiste? No debería sorprenderme -Catra se quejó involuntariamente al sentir el alcohol en una de las heridas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Creo que se enojó más porque la llamada interrumpió su tiempo de sueño que lo que dijera en ella, además -Catra salta por el ardor en su cuerpo pero no se queja esta vez-... Seguro que me golpeaba aunque la llamada dijera algo bueno, con tal de que que dijeran mi nombre es suficiente -contesta en un tono de broma pero se sintió extraña al notar los ojos llorosos de Adora-. Tranquila, Adora, ya hablamos de esto, no es tu culpa, no podemos evitarlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Desde la última vez que habían discutido con fuerza y Adora le había confesado que se sentía muy culpable por haberla llevado a la casa de Weaver, Catra le había repetido innumerables veces que no debía culparse por las heridas que causará la mayor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sea como sea, desde que esos hombres robaron la casa de Catra y la patearon para sacarla de la misma como si fuese una rata, fue gracias a Adora que tuvo donde quedarse y comer, así tuviera el desprecio de Weaver, tenía donde vivir y tenía a Adora, pudo no haber tenido nada sin ella, así que le agradecía.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Pero creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no importa lo que haga, ella sigue... Sigue siendo igual -contesta pestañeando rápidamente para borrar las lágrimas, la impotencia la estaba carcomiendo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No podemos cambiar a una bruja, tendríamos que aprender a hacer magia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Sabes si hay una escuela de magia por aquí cerca, Catra? -la morena se ríe y niega ante su pregunta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, estás tardando mucho, debo curar la herida de tu rostro -Shadow había vuelto, tras casi media hora de tardanza de la rubia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es peor que una maldita sanguijuela -comenta Catra hacia Adora, la cual se esta levantando para botar lo que había utilizado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué dijiste, pequeña basura? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Puedo limpiar y curarme sola, Shadow, estoy ocupada con Catra -responde caminando hacía la cocina.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella no sabrá educar un animal como tú, pero al menos sabe como tratar a sus mascotas, un poco de atención, comida y a dormir, alistarlas para el día a día, me sorprendería si me dijeras que ella no se encarga de bañarte -Catra decide ignorar sus comentarios, nunca tenía nada bueno que decir para variar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡¿Catra quieres algo de comer?! -gritó Adora desde la cocina.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bueno, eso es raro, nunca he escuchado a alguien preguntarle a su gata que quiere de comer -comenta con sorna mientras observa sus uñas-. Maullale, tal vez entienda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora al no recibir respuesta decide volver a la sala para saber que quería de cenar, pero se sorprendió al no ver a Catra en el sillón.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Dónde esta, Catra? -pregunta sintiendo como su ojo salta, resultado de un tic nervioso que le causó ver a Weaver ahí, pero no a su chica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Se fue, ya sabes cómo son los gatos, espíritus libres, vienen y van, no trates de apresionarlos o te van a abandonar, Adora -la rubia no entendió a lo que se refería la mayor, Catra no era un gato-. Solo mira cómo quedó tu hermoso rostro, no me gusta que cuestiones mi autoridad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tomó la mano de la menor y la llevo hasta su habitación, donde saco un botiquín de su cajón y limpió la sangre que salía de su mejilla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando acabó de cubrir el corte, Adora se levantó para irse a su habitación, Shadow la sujeto y la volvió a sentar pero esta vez en sus piernas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No te vayas, no dejaré que tu falta de respeto quedé sin más.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No puedes hacerme esto -dice apartandola con asco pero la mujer la vuelve a sujetar, esta vez abrazándola de la cintura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Sabes bien que debo castigarte -advierte dando unos cortos besos en el cuello de la menor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No sé porque quieres castigarme, no hice nada malo y lastimaste a Catra, no... -sujeta sus manos evitando que la toquen-. No puedes lastimarla si vas a castigarme también.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo, ella me enoja demasiado y no hay forma en la que se comporte como una persona decente -sisea, soltándose con tranquilidad de las manos de Adora, aunque esta la sujeta con fuerza y la rasguña tratando de sujetarla las muñecas-. Necesito borrar el enojo que ella me causa -acerca su mano hasta la entrepierna de la menor y la rosa levemente antes de que Adora vuelva a detener sus manos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Pero no así -contesta Adora-. No la lastimes más, castígame a mí si quieres, pero no vuelvas a herirla, si lo haces entonces no puedes... No puedes seguir castigándome porque no tiene sentido.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Veo que entiendes bien, te he educado formidablemente -apoya una de sus manos en las piernas de Adora y vuelve a girarla para tenerla de lado-. No volveré a castigarla si eres obediente, si puedo educarte más, tal vez serás mejor con Catra -agrega quitando los botones de la blusa mientras la menor tiembla nerviosa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No puedes hacerle nada, Shadow -dice como una orden pero en un tono débil y asustado, sintiendo como su mano roza el brazier que tiene puesto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Yo lo entiendo, pero, ¿tú entiendes que cada cosa que haga va a ser pagado solo por tí? -Adora un poco dudosa afirma con la cabeza mientras la mujer acaricia la piel desnuda de sus piernas, Weaver la observa por unos segundos, acaricia su mejilla y luego aparta su cabello suelto de sus hombros, admirando cada detalle de la joven-. Bien, acuéstate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora no había podido evitar que lastimará a Catra por más de cinco años, aunque trataba de evitarlo de muchas formas, nunca encontraba la manera de pedirle a Shadow que los castigos los dirigiera a ella, aunque a veces pensaba que era su propio miedo el que le impedía decirlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La mujer se levantó de la cama mientras Adora seguía su primera órden, respirando hondo para mantenerse tranquila, las luces de la habitación se apagaron y en su resignación la chica cerró sus ojos también.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Será rápido si no la ves, será rápido si ignoras lo que dice</em>" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Su mantra mental se repitió con constancia como siempre lo había hecho, mientras la contraría se encargaba de apartar su vestimenta y besarla.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Cuando tiempo, querida.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí DT? -pregunta Catra viéndole con mala gana.</p><p>- Oh, ya sabes, trabajo -contesta acercándose a acariciar el cabello de Catra que le empuja la mano inmediatamente.</p><p>- ¿Trabajas en la zona del terror? Creí que habías dicho que jamás les darías tus servicios a la Horda.</p><p>- Bueno, los tiempos cambian y ahora están siendo realmente generosos, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero -responde haciendo un gesto de dinero en su mano.</p><p>- Bien por ti -responde sin más apunto de ignorarle de nuevo.</p><p>- Supe lo de Adora, pero eso es información del pueblo, todos saben que Shadow Weaver huyó con ella.</p><p>- Si lo sabes entonces no tengo nada de información "valiosa" para ti -responde Catra, Scorpia une sus propias manos en un gesto nervioso esperando que esa persona desconocida no diga algo peor.</p><p>- Pero puede que yo si tenga información importante para ti, aunque desgraciadamente es clasificado y no puedo decirte nada a menos de que te unas a la Horda -menciona DT moviendo sus manos al expresarse.</p><p>- ¿Unirme a una pandilla? Yo paso.</p><p>- Aunque podrías recuperar a Adora con nuestra ayuda -sugiere enredando su propio cabello en una de sus uñas, pero al notar la confusión de Catra y su nula intención de responder, decide explicar-. Nadie puede lograr mucho en luna brillante siendo de la zona del terror menos si se tiene una orden de alejamiento y de búsqueda para quien se encuentre en su ciudad -dice mostrando en su celular informes policiacos de Catra que la morena decide evadir con la mirada-. Nos serías de bastante ayuda.</p><p>- ¿Para que necesitarían mi ayuda o porque ustedes me brindarían la suya? Sé que Shadow Weaver tiene sus asuntos con la zona del terror, pero si ustedes saben dónde está entonces pueden encargarse de eso solos, además de que dudo mucho de que Hordak pueda hacer algo en la ciudad central -eleva sus hombros restando importancia-. Si van a ir por ella haganlo ustedes, yo me encargaré de traer a Adora de vuelta.</p><p>- Esto no se trata sobre Shadow Weaver, es cierto que tiene bastantes asuntos con la zona del terror, pero es una mujer bien informada que vale bastante viva, es realmente útil para muchas personas y no sólo para esta ciudad de tercera, puede resultar una molestia para muchas personas pero ella seguirá siendo objeto de valor por lo que sabe -Dt tiembla levemente mientras se abraza así misme-, me causa escalofríos solo hablar de ella, es mi ejemplo a seguir, algún día espero ser igual, tendría el poder de tantas personas, la idea es increíblemente excitante.</p><p>Catra frunce su seño mientras le oye hablar y siente asco al imaginar a Dt como Shadow Weaver, elle no tenía idea de lo que pensaba al decir que quería ser igual a esa horrible mujer.</p><p>- ¿Dos Shadow Weaver en este mundo de mierda? Por favor, matate antes de lograrlo -pide con cara de asco, apunto de irse-. Un momento -susurra para si misma y vuelve a darle la cara-. Si Weaver es tan importante qué pretende hacer Hordak... -Catra se detiene por un segundo y sujeta a DT de su camisa-. ¿Qué pretende con Adora?</p><p>DT sonríe con satisfacción mientras eleva sus manos en muestra de paz, le gusta ver la desesperación en Catra y en la necesidad humana de requerirle a elle.</p><p>Catra había ignorado el hecho de la mención the Shadow Weaver, debido que no le había sorprendido la información que le había dado DT, siempre había sospechado que la mujer estaba en malos pasos y realmente sumergida en asuntos oscuros, debido a la tranquilidad con la que vivía en una de las peores zonas de Etheria.</p><p>- Veo que entiendes rápido, aunque, te reitero que no es información que pueda darte, mi trabajo no es para el inútil e insignificante Hordak, estoy segure de que nisiquiera esta al tanto de la situación, por lo que ni su novia podría decirte nada -comenta haciendo un gesto hacía en Entrapta-. Esto es sobre Prime.</p><p>Catra soltó inmediatamente a DT lanzándole al suelo por la brusquedad, inmediatamente se giró hacia Entrapta para preguntarle que sabía.</p><p>Prime es un mafioso que controlaba un cártel de droga y con empresas de lavado de dinero, por lo que tenía control en el mundo de los millonarios y de los pobres, dándoles trabajo a quienes tocaran fondo y teniendo el respeto de fuertes empresarios que no supieran de sus estafas.</p><p>- No poseo información -responde Entrapta y empieza a teclear rápidamente en la computadora, mientras los nervios de Catra le recorren el cuerpo-. En la base de datos de Hordak tampoco hay detalles, las posibilidades de haber sido un acuerdo verbal son tan afirmativas como negativas, depende solo del sujeto desconocido que en cuestión esta diciendo la verdad.</p><p>- ¿Qué crees que quiera de Adora?</p><p>Entrapta deja de teclear al escuchar la pregunta y mira a su amiga confundida, sin saber realmente que responder, pues de Prime solo conocía lo básico y a Adora no sabía más de lo que alguna vez contó Catra.</p><p>- Considerando sus movimientos externos a la mencionada, la respuesta es realmente extensa y variable, el tráfico de órganos ha incrementado un 5.8% en la última década, la prostitución un 7.3% -Entrapta se detuvo unos segundos cuando DT empezó a reirse a carcajadas-. Se buscan mujeres en específico con las cuales asisten a eventos y...</p><p>- ¡Basta, basta! Me duele el estómago -se quejaba DT golpeando el suelo por la risa-. ¡No puedo! Sus intentos son inútiles, jamás lo adivinaran -se levanta del suelo ante la atenta mirada asesina de Catra-. No te asustes tanto, gatita, Adora no esta en peligro en el plan de Prime, eso es lo único que diré, suerte recuperandola por tu cuenta, aunque... -le extiende una tarjeta con solo un número telefónico-. Puedes llamarme si cambias de opinión.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>♦️</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ya habían pasado 13 días desde que Adora vio a Glimmer por última vez, sin embargo no le importaba en lo absoluto, necesitaba estar sola para pensar y seguir intento moverse por su cuenta, su brazo inmóvil ahora se encontraba herido por lo que era de nula utilidad, los siguientes intentos fueron sus piernas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Que muy al contrario de sus brazos, parecían no recibir la mínima órden que le dirigía su celebro, por otra lado, seguía recibiendo visitas de Shadow Weaver, tan constantes como el horario del hospital se lo permitían.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora se mantenía usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorarla y no responder a sus constantes insultos dirigidos a Catra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Sabes donde esta Catra? -pregunta Adora luego de que Shadow Weaver hablase por una hora ese día.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya te he dicho a que estará con otra mujer, ¿tan difícil es entender que te ha abandonado? -dice acariciando el cabello de Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Dime donde esta Catra, sé que lo sabes.</p>
</div><p><br/>- Adora, mi querida Adora, eres tan ingenua, sigues creyendo en la historia de amor de un cuento de hadas -busca algo en su bolso hasta que muestra un peine, se levanta de su asiento y empieza a arreglar el cabello de la menor-, Catra no es una damisela encerrada en una torre tratando de escapar para rescatar a su pobre princesa durmiente -cuando ha terminado de hacerle una trensa apoya sus manos en los hombros de Adora-. Quedaste hermosa.</p><p>- No me to... -trato de apartar su manos hasta que fue interrumpida por otra voz.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Adora! ¿Cómo está mi rubia favorita? -habían abierto la puerta sin nada de cuidado por lo que incluso Weaver se había sorprendido-. Disculpe, señora Weaver no sabíamos que tenía visita.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bow -Adora sonrió sinceramente y correspondió al abrazo de su amigo que se acercó a verla-. Que bueno verte, ¿dónde habías estado?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Estuve con mis padres un tiempo, Glimmer no me había avisado de que despertaste, lo eh llegado a saber por la reina Angella -Adora sonrió levemente entendiendo sus palabras, sintiéndose tranquila de recibir una compañía amable y buena-. Te veo muy bien, Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿En serio? -pregunta animada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Claro, estoy impresionado de que me hayas devuelto el abrazo, seguro que en menos de un año ya estarás corriendo -cruza sus brazos y mira la habitación como si inspeccionará la habitación-. Bueno y... ¿dondé esta Catra?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Catra y Adora se conocieron cuándo tenían 8 y 9 años respectivamente, pasó un año antes de que los hombres atacaran a Catra para robarle su casa, por lo que cuando catra se fue a vivir donde Shadow Weaver ya tenían 9 y 10 años.</p><p>En el último recuerdo narrado ellas están cursando su último año de preparatoria, por lo que están por cumplir los 16 y 17 años.</p><p>Ambas cursaron los mismos años de colegio juntas debido a que Weaver no quería hacer trámites por separado y dijo en sus papeles que Catra tenía la misma edad de Adora.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow había pasado todo la tarde con Adora, el sujeto con el que había llegado era un trabajor policial que solía ir de visita al mismo lugar donde viven los padres de Bow, por lo que esta vez ambos se encontraron en el  camino de vuelta.</p><p>Son buenos amigos por lo que el chico acompaño a Bow sin problema hasta el hospital, se quedo unas horas con Adora conversando y resultaron llevarse muy bien, Adora estaba fascinada con el energético chico llamada Swith Wig, pero eventualmente debió retirarse por su trabajo.</p><p>Shadow Weaver por otro lado, se fue tras hablar con Bow por menos de media hora.</p><p>Ahora el tiempo de visita se había acabado y Bow decidió que hablaría con Glimmer sobre lo que había ocurrido, el porque Adora se encontraba en Luna Brillante.</p><p>El joven hombre estacionó su auto frente a la gran propiedad y toco el timbre del lugar, hasta que dos mucamas le recibieron y abrieron la puerta, permitiéndole entrar sin problema.</p><p>La joven mujer de cabello rosado centro su vista en la puerta principal que se abrió cuando ella venía bajando para el salón principal.</p><p>- ¡Bow! -Glimmer gritó, sonrió al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo, el gesto fue correspondido-. ¿Porqué no me avisaste que vendrías hoy?</p><p>- Me atrasé unos días por lo que al final decidí venir de sorpresa -dice dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y acaricia su cabello entre el abrazo.</p><p>- ¿Tan tarde? Eso es peligroso Bow, no lo hagas de nuevo -pidio cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza por completo en el pecho de su novio.</p><p>- No he llegado a estas horas, llegué en la mañana, a tu casa inclusive, pero no estabas, me he encontrado con tú madre -él suspira levemente-, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? -le pregunta Bow alejándose un poco de Glimmer para poder observar su rostro.</p><p>- ¿Mi mamá te dijo algo? -pregunta nerviosa y traga grueso disimuladamente mientras su novio niega con la cabeza-. Entonces pue...</p><p>- Solo lo básico, que Adora esta en el hospital de tú familia -Glimmer se queda helada al escucharlo, sin saber como responder rápidamente-. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?</p><p>- Bow, sabes que...</p><p>- Te dije que esperaras a que volviera, íbamos a arreglar esto juntos -dice haciendo una seña con sus manos de unidad-, pero al final hiciste lo que quisiste, Adora nisiquiera sabe donde esta Catra, ¿porqué? -el chico la estaba mirando seriamente-. Glimmer, háblame, necesito saberlo.</p><p>- No me hables así -pide ella en un tono quebrado apunto de llorar-. No hice nada malo, Catra fue quien abandonó a Adora, luego de que despertará la esperamos días y jamás apareció por el hospital -empieza a relatar con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas-. No queríamos hacerle esto a Adora pero luego... Descubrí que estaba con otra persona.</p><p>- Catra jamás engañaría a Adora -dice dudoso-. Aunque la señora Weaver me dijo lo mismo.</p><p>- ¿Ves? Tratamos de evitar el tema porque Adora seguía y sigue muy delicada, pero ella insistió tanto que se lo dije -limpia sus lágrimas-. Se lo tomó muy mal, Bow, no he podido ir a verla luego de ese día, me siento como una pésima amiga por haberselo confesado, esta siendo muy difícil para ella.</p><p>- No entiendo, Glimmer, Catra no es así, debió haber un error.</p><p>- ¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa, Bow? -el chico se acerca a su novia y limpia sus lágrimas, mientras niega con la cabeza.</p><p>- No trato de ofenderte, amor, solo quiero entender como pasó eso en unos días -Glimmer se aparta de las manos de Bow y se cruza de brazos-. No puedo solo quedarme con tu versión de la historia, esto es por Adora, ella es la que más necesita respuestas, tal vez Catra nos pueda explicar mejor, iremos a la Zona del Terror para buscarla.</p><p>- Entonces ve, pero lo harás tú solo, haz lo que quieras, te arrepentirás de saber que tengo la razón -se giró dándole la espalda para caminar hasta las escaleras que dirigían al piso de su habitación.</p><p>- Gli...</p><p>- Vuelve cuando tengas tu respuesta -le dice sin voltearlo a ver, se encerró en su habitación, poniéndole seguro a la puerta y empezando a llorar apenas toco la cama, dejando sus sollozos sonar sin reparo.</p><p>Detrás de ella había escuchado los pasos de su novio seguirla y quedarse afuera de la habitación, pues le había cerrado en la casa.</p><p>- Debo ir, pero hablaremos cuando vuelva, Glimmer. No quiero que malentiendas mis intenciones, no estoy tratando de herirte -sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al haber causado que su novia llorará, se retiró de la mansión luego de unos minutos sin poder hacer nada más.</p><p>Apenas la chica escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, se levantó de su cama inmediatamente, se encontraba molesta molesta y empezó a limpiarse la cara con rabia.</p><p>- ¡Maldición! -golpea la coqueta¹ mientras se sentaba frente a está, observándose en el espejo- ¡¿Tenías que ser el héroe hoy, Bow?! -gritó para si misma mientras arreglaba su maquillaje frente al espejo-. Todo tiene que ser tan difícil con todos, no es tan difícil solo aceptar un si o un no como respuesta -se quejaba entre gruñidos hasta que se detuvo un momento a pensar-. Bien -al acabar tomó el celular del bolso y busco un número en específico que se encontraba con un código distinto a su cuidad-, al final de todo, me serás de ayuda Bow.</p><p>- <em><b>Diga</b></em><em><b> -dice quien le ha contestado.</b></em></p><p>- ¿Se encuentra disponible para un trabajo?</p><p>- <em><b>Depende de lo que pueda ofrecerme usted.</b></em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Di el precio, depositaré la mitad en cinco minutos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra se encontraba en la sala de la casa, revisando en su computadora las diferentes estrategias que Entrapta le había enviado para recuperar a Adora, pero la mujer ignoraba ciertos puntos que hacían imposible el plan, para empezar el fuerte clasismo existente en la cuidad central, que hacia que muchos de los movimientos que pudiese hacer Catra, fueran imposibles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando iba a entrar en otra carpeta, de información que también se había enviado, alguien toco la puerta com insistencia pero no muy fuerte.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Van a ser las 9 -susurro para si misma y se levanto para saber quien era, suspiro al ver por la ventana y le abrió-. ¿Qué quieres, DT?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Que forma tan grosera de recibirme, ¿no me dejarás entrar?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ni lo pienses, prefiero ahorrarme el desastre que harías.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me hiere tu falta de confianza, ¿tan poco me quieres? -inquirio apoyando sus manos en su pecho, como si le doliera el corazón.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo superarás -responde Catra cruzando los brazos y apoyándose por completo en la pared-. ¿Qué quieres?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me interesa saber como vas en eso de salvar a Adora, sola.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si tu jefe esta interesado en saberlo, que lo averigüe en otra parte -contesta con el gesto serio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Oh querida, ¿no has avanzado nada, cierto? -Catra decidió solo ignorarle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Si lo hacía el tiempo suficiente DT se iría, su tiempo era muy "valioso", para perderlo hablando con alguien que no le diese nada útil.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Como este mi avance no es algo que me interesa comentarte -responde Catra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Sabes que no podrás hacer nada sin nosotros -dice DT bastante segure de sus palabras.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo dudo y a juzgar, por tu insistencia, diría que ustedes me necesitan más de lo que yo los necesito -dice con una sonrisa de lado-. Pierdete DT.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Por mi esta bien si quieres pensar que te necesitamos, eso te asegura que tendrás todo en tu control -DT se acercó a Catra, pero al ser mucho más alte que la morena, apoyó su mano con cuidado en la barbilla de la contraria y la hizo levantar el rostro-. Si ambos se necesitan, todos ganaran por mí igual, ¿no es así?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>DT se había encorvado levemente a la altura de Catra, apoyando su brazo libre en la pared detrás de ambos, aún con su otra mano en la barbilla de la más baja.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Catra podía sentir la respiración de DT, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, incluso mantuvo su gesto serio, debido a que para ella era muy obvio que lo hacía para jugar y burlarse un poco, no iba a intimidarle un gesto tan insignificante.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No te enamores, estaré comprometida en unos años -comenta con burla, al notar que DT había fijado su vista en sus labios, elle en respuesta se rió sin apartarse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me encantan las personas casadas -Catra elevó una de sus cejas en respuesta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No le sorprendía ese atrevido comentario, pero sin duda le había hecho gracia, aunque tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no reirse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Su momento de rivalidad fue interrumpido al escuchar dos balazos cerca, Catra no se asustó por lo sucedido pero si se aseguro de resguardarse, entró inmediatamente en la casa y DT tras ella.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tan encantador como siempre, los balazos son el toque de queda, ¿verdad?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Andas muy chistose últimamente, la fiesta infantil es el domingo, cuidado no llegas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Uy, no te enojes, gatita, la zona del terror tiene lo suyo, en Luna Brillante suelen poner alarmas cuando tienen toque de queda, Plumeria suele usar comunicados presenciales, ¡en serio, es una locura! Le pagan a alguien para que camine por cada zona avisando -Catra no le estaba respondiendo pero DT sabía que le esta estaba escuchando-. En las Salinas suelen poner guardias en cada cuadra, para que vigilen que nadie este por las calles y además...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Quieres callarte? No me importa el toque de queda de esas presuntuosas cuidades, tengo que dormir así que lárgate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me iré hasta que aceptes unirte a nosotros -responde cruzando sus piernas y tirándose en el sillón más grande.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya te aburriras -contesta tomando su computadora y caminando hasta la habitación que compartía con Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>• [ _______________ ] •</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Bo</b>w había logrado llegar a la zona del terror tras 2 horas y media de viaje, logrando acelerar tanto como se le hizo posible, igual llegó bastante tarde.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bajó de su auto y camino con rapidez hasta la casa de Shadow Weaver, se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Catra hablando con una persona desconocida para él.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Les observó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy raro vigilarles de lejos, así que dispuesto a interrumpir su charla  se acercó más, pero se volvió a detener al ver la cercanía que tenían.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No puede ser... -dijo para si mismo, apoyándose en la pared donde les vigilaba, apoyó su mano en su corazón al sentir su pulso acelerado por el susto, se negó así mismo lo que había visto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Trataba de descubrir lo que pasaba, así que no quería quedarse con una imágen equivocada, sin embargo, cuando volvió a ver a Catra la oscuridad de la noche no le facilitaba las ideas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Se están besando? -nervioso empezó a caminar hasta ambos pero fue detenido por otro hombre, más alto que él.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Puede darme la hora? -le preguntó el hombre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bow afirmó con la cabeza sin dudar y apartó el mango de su abrigo, para observar su reloj.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No eres de aquí, cierto? -él hombre no le dio tiempo a responder-. ¿Eres de Luna Brillante?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No nací ahí si es lo que preguntas -contesta sintiendo una amenaza proveniente del hombre, retrocediendo lentamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Vienes de Luna Brillante! ¿Qué hace su alteza en nuestra sucia tierra? -pregunta sacando un arma de su pantalón-. No se lo tome a mal, pero no nos interesa tener a personas como ustedes aquí -Bow se lanzó de inmediato sobre el brazo del tipo, sabía que si le daba la espalda sería más fácil que le disparará.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sujeto el arma con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el otro hombre lanzará el primer disparo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El chico había logrado evadir la primera bala, pero el hombre era realmente fuerte y mucho más alto que él, se soltó del agarre de Bow y apunto el arma sin dudar soltando otro disparo, Bow cayo sujetándose la pierna con fuerza mientras el hombre se volvía acercar y apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza.</p><p>- Todos los lunarios son culpables de nuestra desgracia, lárgate de aquí si puedes y no vuelvas nunca -le amenazó el hombre empujando más el arma en la frente de Bow, lastimandolo levemente.</p><p>El señor guardó su pistola y se retiró del lugar por unos callejones oscuros, Bow se levantó del suelo sujetándose de unos baldes de basura, para luego empezar a saltar hasta su auto.</p><p>Al llegar al asiento de piloto trató de arrancar el auto pero termino soltando un quejido de dolor.</p><p>No aguantaría manejar hasta el hospital, así que con sus manos temblorosas por la adrenalina que había causado el miedo, llamó a urgencias.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[ • • • • • • • • • • ] </p>
</div><p><br/>- Tengo que hablar de esto con mi madre, así podrá dar un aviso de la Zona del Terror y tú debes poner una denuncia -responde Glimmer como una orden más que un comentario.</p><p>- No quiero que hagas una tormenta de un vaso de agua, no es necesario, no voy a poner una demanda, es innecesario que comentes lo ocurrido con tu madre, no es importante.</p><p>- ¡Eres muy egoísta, Bow! No tienes idea de como sufrí cuando me llamaron para decirme que estabas en el hospital y tú crees que haré un drama por querer detener estos actos.</p><p>- Solo pienso que no todos deben de pagar el ataque de un hombre, no todos son así aquí y lo sabes, a mi parecer se veía mayor, tendrá sus razones para odiar a los Lunarios, no dudo de que estuviese en la guerra, pudo haber perdido a su familia.</p><p>- ¿Debemos pagar eso nosotros? ¿Tú? Apuesto a que ni sabías de Luna Brillante cuando la guerra acabó, ¡eramos unos niños!</p><p>- Sé que no soy culpable -contesta Bow uniendo sus cejas-, y no debió pagar su sufrimiento conmigo, aún así pienso que debe tener sus razones y necesita ayuda -responde serio-. Así no necesite ayuda o estuviese cuerdo por completo, no tiene que pagar una cuidad entenderá por sus actos.</p><p>- Tratas de justificar a todo el mundo -responde Glimmer apoyando sus manos en sus caderas-, según tú que Catra no abandonó a Adora porque la ama, que un ladrón sin escrúpulos trata de matarte por depresión, no puedes seguir pensando que todo el mundo es bueno y que se vuelven malos por una razón, tienes que desconfiar o alguien te dará una puñalada por la espalda algún día.</p><p>- No trato de justificarlos, Glimmer, solo trató de entender lo que ocurre con la gente, la vida no es solo color blanco o negro, es demasiado gris. ¡Sé que no es algo que puedas entender porque siempre estás clasificando a las personas! -le recriminó, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto dolido de Glimmer, suspiró tras pasar su mano por su rostro-. No quiero que discutamos, tampoco quise ser egoísta, lo admito, entiende que quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, pero tampoco debo desquitarme contigo, lo has tenido que pasar muy mal.</p><p>- No tienes idea -contesta con su labio tembloroso-, fueron las tres horas más largas de mi vida, me muero si tú lo haces, Bow, no puedo permitirme una vida sin ti -contesta acercándose de nuevo a él para tomar su mano.</p><p>- Mi vida no sería la misma sin ti, Glimmer, te amo, no quiero que dudes de eso, pero necesito que me entiendas en este momento.</p><p>- Bow -ella suspira y aprieta la mano de su novio con cariño-, entiendeme a mí, ellos pueden estar organizados y planeando dañar a otras personas de Luna Brillante, mi madre es la responsable de la seguridad social, no puedo dejar que pierda respeto por dejar esto de lado.</p><p>- Debe haber otra forma de solucionarlo.</p><p>- Trataré de conversarlo con mamá, podría evitar que las medidas sean muy graves.</p><p>- Glimmer...</p><p>La chica le da un beso rápido en los labios para evitar que hable y luego se levanta con energía.</p><p>- Ya vuelvo, haré una llamada rápida para poder irnos de este lugar.</p><p>Bow sabía que estaba tratando de evadirlo, estaba muy preocupada por él y no iba a estar tranquila hasta que hubiera una medida contra la persona que le había lastimado.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[ • • • • • • • • • • ] </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Adora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra me acababa de besar, inevitablemente me alejé al sentir sus labios sobre los mios, ¿porqué había hecho eso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shadow Weaver también lo había hecho antes, pero eran castigos, ¿porque Catra trataba de castigarme?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, ella no se veía enojada, no entendía sus gestos, esta sonrojada y nerviosa como yo, acababa de decir que le gustaba y ella a mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiero abrazarla y que este conmigo, que me vea más que como una amiga, ¿pero eso hacen las parejas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca había pensando en eso, en realidad, ¿en qué se basaba una relación?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había visto pocas personas en una relación en mi vida y siempre se tomaban de las manos nada más, no, me equivocaba, mis padres se besaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ellos parecían felices al hacerlo, ¿entonces porque odioaba tanto cuando Shadow Weaver lo hiciera? Eso significaba que me quería, eso significaba un beso, ¿tal vez habían otros tipos de besos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Existían los buenos y los malos, era una buena conclusión, era muy ingenua a esa edad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿En qué piensas, Adora? -preguntó Catra observandome desde su lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nos besamos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si -respondió Catra con las mejillas rojas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Eso hacen las parejas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Eres una idiota -respondió Catra, soltando una carcajada-. Claro que es lo que hacen en una relación, por supuesto solo podrás besarme a mí desde ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Sólo a ti, toda mi vida? -pregunte, sentándome al lado de Catra, de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Claro, ¿no estarás pensando en dejarme plantada el día de nuestra boda? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Bo-boda? ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? -me sorprendí por su comentario, no sabía que después de un beso podía casarme tan pronto, cause que Catra volviera a reirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cuando hayamos salido de esta cuidad y tengamos una hermosa casa -abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y luego sonreí levemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Lo prometes? -pregunté y Catra afirmó con la cabeza, totalmente decidida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Lo prometo. </em>
</p><p>- ¿Adora, me estás escuchando?</p><p>- Así que sigues aquí... -responde Adora al notar a Shadow Weaver.</p><p>- No seas maleducada -contesta Weaver molesta.</p><p>- ¿Vas a castigarme? -pregunta soltando un gruñido entre dientes-. ¿Qué me dirás ahora?</p><p>- ¡Adora, cállate!</p><p>- Tengo muchas ganas de hablar, pasé muchos meses sin hablar, hablemos, hablemos de Catra, ¿dónde esta, Catra? ¿Sabés cómo está, Catra? ¿Sabés cuándo veré a Catra? -Shadow Weaver respira hondo mientras la oye hablar y preguntar con rapidez-. ¿Alguna vez has considerado lo enferma que estás? ¿Tienes idea de cómo se llama lo que hiciste conmigo? Se llama vio...</p><p>- No, no digas eso, Adora, son blasfemias lo que vas a escupir de tú boca -contesta molesta volviendo a acercarse a Adora y sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos-. Nunca fue en contra de tu voluntad, lo aceptabas porque eras una niña mala, malcriada y tenías que ser castigada, eras obediente, era tú voluntad -Adora trató de negar con la cabeza pero Shadow mantuvo su cabeza agarrada con fuerza, evitando que pudiese hablar-. Lo aceptabas con tal de que no le hiciera lo mismo a Catra, tal vez querías ser la única... -agrega levantándo una de sus cejas con duda-. Lo aceptaste cuando te advertí que eras responsable de lo que ella hiciera mal al ir a vivir con nosotras, lo aceptaste al quedarte conmigo.</p><p>Con su poca fuerza la apartó de ella empujándola, lastimando un poco sus propias mejillas.</p><p>- ¡Era una niña! No sabía a donde ir, no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada, no sabía lo que estabas haciendo, mis padres me educaron para ser obediente, tú te aprovechaste de eso.</p><p>- Ay, Adora, todo eso lo dices por Catra, ella te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, de que te hice daño, creer que lo que hice no fue por tu bien -comenta en un tono gentil, volviendo a acercarse para acariciar una parte del rostro de la menor-. Si ella no hubiera aparecido, no estarías sufriendo con esas ideas, incluso si hubieras sido obediente nisiquiera estarías aquí.</p><p>- Tratas... Tratas de hacerme ver como la culpable de lo que haces -dice nerviosa de creer en sus palabras-, sé que tu solo sabes mentir.</p><p>- Si eso quieres creer, esta bien, ya sabrás quién miente o no -dice tranquila-. ¿El joven Bow no iba a buscar respuestas por ti en la Zona del Terror?</p><p>- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -pregunta sorprendida, pues no le había comentado ni el mínimo detalle.</p><p>- Supuse que sería obvio que enviarías a algún pajarito mensajero para dar o recibir tus mensajes, además de que el chico volvió en la mañana.</p><p>- ¿Volvió tan pronto? No.</p><p>- Es enserio, Adora -responde cruzando sus manos frente a su estomago-. Pero, debes comprender que lo que descubrió sobre Catra podría no ser fácil de procesar, por eso no ha venido a decírtelo, sabe que no lo tomarás bien -la mujer lo decía con un gesto serio pero Adora podía notar la felicidad en sus ojos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inicio delicado, tema tratado: violación.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra.</p><p>- Ey, ¿estás dormida, Catra? -escuché a Adora hablarme mientras entraba al cuarto, recuerdo que al verla la abracé sin dudarlo-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó y me abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>Siempre me abrazaba de una forma especial, que lograban llenarme de cariño y me hacían sentir calida, segura.</p><p>Creí que era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien luego de haber pasado un día de mierda, sin embargo, la calma que me dio su cercanía solo consiguió que terminará de quebrarme, toda la rabia, el asco y el miedo volvieron a mi como un golpe que había esperado mi tranquilidad para convertirme en una tormenta.</p><p>El golpe de emociones me hizo temblar en sus brazos y llorar, Adora se alejó de mí para observarme, con sus ojos asustados y gestos preocupados.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa, Shadow Weaver te hizo algo? -limpió mis mejillas con cuidado sin entender que pasaba-. ¿Vamos al hospital? -yo solo negué con la cabeza tratando de hablar.</p><p>- Un idiota... -me aleje respirando hondo, tratando de calmar la furia que me recorría-. Un malnacido pederasta trató de violarme, Adora -exclame con odio, señalando mi cuerpo con mis manos-. Arruinó mi estúpido uniforme, me besó y él... Él... -negue con la cabeza frenéticamente-. Espero que se muera, es como si siguiera en mi piel.</p><p>Aún puedo recordar su expresión, estaba confundida pero sus gestos corporales eran de cautela, como si pretendiera abrazarme o ayudarme en el momento en el que terminará de explicarle.</p><p>- Estoy furiosa y quiero vomitar, fue horrible, él me tocó debajo de mi ropa, trató de... -me asquee al recordarlo-. No quiero ni decirlo.</p><p>- No entiendo, ¿estaba tratando de castigarte? -preguntó elevando una de sus cejas, bastante seria.</p><p>- ¿Castigarme? ¡¿Adora me estás escuchando?! -le pregunté molesta, no me sentía bien, no quería cobrarmelas con ella-. Te digo que trató de violarme.</p><p>- ¿Qué es violar? -sentí que parte de mis emociones se calmaron al escucharla.</p><p>Mis lágrimas pararon mientras empecé a secar mis mejillas, una leve risa empezó a salir de mis labios hasta volverse una carcajada, sorbí mi nariz volviéndo a acercarmele y la volví a abrazar.</p><p>- Te voy a explicar, pero no quiero tú estúpida lástima, solo abrázame hasta que lo olvide.</p><p>••••••</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p>
</div><p><br/>¿Porqué tenía que recordar esos momentos ahora? No me hacían las cosas más fáciles, no quería tomar una decisión apresurada, había cometido muchos errores de los que me arrepentía en mi vida por actuar pensando en la mejor solución.</p><p>En la zona del terror, nunca había una buena solución, todo tiene un precio, todo en la vida tiene un precio, no quería depender de nadie, menos de la horda para salvar a Adora.</p><p>Pero el tiempo esta pasando con mucha velocidad, otras tres semanas y no pasa nada, no consigo entrar al hospital, no consigo más información y Entrapta parece tener problemas con el sistema de PDP.</p><p>Dos meses, dos meses casi desde que ella despertó, dos meses con Shadow Weaver, no puedo perder más tiempo, sé que ella lo entenderá.</p><p>Si hay algo que habíamos jurado era nunca entrar en una pandilla o trabajar para la Horda por más beneficios que nos prometieran, Adora me había echó jurarle que buscaríamos una mejor vida, lejos de aquí y juntas.</p><p>Pero ella no esta, ella esta lejos de mí y esta vez me ofrecen lo más importante que podría pedir y es su vida.</p><p>No he podido dormir desde las tres de la mañana, me he despertar tras soñar con Adora y cada recuerdo me atormenta, extrañandola y preocupándome más, viendo su sonrisa solo en mi mente como hace meses.</p><p>Mis decisiones se basan en los resultados que pueda obtener, no en pensar de forma emocional, pero esta vez tengo buenas razones, cosas que sobrepasan mi razonamiento.</p><p>Pero la realidad es que no puedo seguir ignorando la situación por esas emociones, las promesas que le hice, el deseo de superarme sigue latente, sé que el de ella igual, cuando esté conmigo solo huiremos de aquí.</p><p>Ato mi cabello en una cola y camino hasta la sala, donde debe encontrarse DT de nuevo.</p><p>- DT -le llamo-. Aceptaré unirme a la Horda pero tengo mis propias condiciones.</p><p>- Miau, la gata saca las garras desde el inicio, no te ofendas, pero en serio tienes un problema contra la Horda, ¿tanto daño te han hecho?</p><p>- Tus chistes son basura, simplemente sé que ellos no son un juego, mi vida podría depender de sus tratos -DT me observa mientras habló, como si analizará mis gestos, pero no encontrará nada en mi neutralidad-.  No me uniré si no tengo toda la información sobre lo que planean con Adora -digo directa y cruzo mis brazos-. Cuando recuperé a Adora me iré de la Horda, no pretendo darles mi eterna fidelidad por lo que no quiero una iniciación.</p><p>- Eso suena bien, pero no puedes robar a Adora cuando la recuperemos, tendrás que ir con ella a Eternia, como mínimo.</p><p>- ¿Eternia? -le pregunto tratando de mantenerme tranquila, pero una molestia me invade el corazón.</p><p>- Ups, no puedo hablar de más, hablaré con Hordeano sobre tus condiciones y volveré al anochecer -me guiña un ojo mientras se dirige a la salida-. No me extrañes demasiado, gatita.</p><p>Decido bañarme y alistarme para poder ir a laborar, mientras trato de contactar con Scorpia camino al trabajo, pero parece que no funciona su celular.</p><p>Cuando estoy vistiendome para retirarme a la casa de Weaver, recibo una llamada de Entrapta diciendo que me necesita urgentemente, tomé un taxi para llegar al edificio de Hordak donde prácticamente había estado viviendo Entrapta desde que perdió sus computadoras.</p><p>Al llegar me encontré con Scorpia en la misma habitación que Entrapta, me vio un momento pero no me saludó, parecía estar muy concentrada en quien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>- Catra, ven a ver esto ahora mismo -Entrapta me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me tiro a su lado en el sillón, apoyó una portátil en mi regazo y señalo la pantalla-. Léelo.</p><p>- Esta bien -respondo cuando creo que ya no va a llevarme de un lado a otro-. La hija de la ministra de seguridad social de Luna...</p><p>- ¡Se les ha prohibido a los Lunarios viajar a la zona del terror y han dado aviso a otras ciudades de mantener la distancia! -me explica Entrapta sin haberme dejado siquiera comenzar-. La primogénita de la señora Moon, impuso una denuncia luego de que su pareja sentimental fuese atacado en la cuidad, al parecer fue un hombre que estuvo en la guerra y lo amenazó.</p><p>- Entrapta... -no me permite hablar porque se levanta del sillón para explicar con toda su energía.</p><p>- La chica dijo que temía por la vida de los ciudadanos -me dice mientras yo leo la página de chismes-. Y por la suya, pues empezaba a considerarlo una amenaza.</p><p>No entiendo mucho de lo que dice hasta que llego a lo que parece ser el "testimonio" de Glimmer.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Mi mejor amiga fue atacada hace menos de medio año en la zona del terror y le dispararon a mi novio hace no mucho en la misma cuidad, me preocupan ellos, me preocupan las personas que más amo, empiezo a creer que me están buscando a mí y esto es solo una advertencia.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No me mal entiendan, no quiero que haya más odio hacía los </em>
    <em>terrorisimos</em>
    <em> pero espero que haya más medidas hacía ellos.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mi madre realmente esta planeando la manera de mejorar todo, agradezco el apoyo y que todos puedan comprender la situación".</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿A eso te refieres con que se les haya prohibido entrar aquí?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Correcto, algunos creen que se aceptará la pena de muerte para los terrorisinos que ataquen de nuevo -me giro al escuchar a DT-. ¿Ya te informaron de las malas noticias? Aon las que más amo dar, que lastima que se me adelantaron.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -le enfrento, levantandome del sillon y dejando la portátil a un lado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Todo explotó hoy -contesta apoyando sus manos en su cintura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Pero tú, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? -DT sonríe de lado al escuchar mi pregunta y acaricia las puntas de su cabello.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Información clasificada -contesta sin más y luego se gira hacia la entrada-. Hablando de información clasificada, el jefe vino justo y solamente para hablar contigo, sobre lo que desees.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Así que el maldito de Hordeano ha llegado, ¿qué es tan importante con Adora para que este tipo venga al edificio de su hermano?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Confía en mi, gatita, no es nada malo -me susurra DT en el oído, tras ponerse a mi espalda y apoyar sus delgadas manos en mis hombros, le aparto con mis codos y avanzo a la puerta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No confiaría en ti, ni porque me pagarán -se ríe por mi comentario y cuando estoy por salir Scorpia se mete en mi camino, cuelga la llamada sin más.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Estás segura? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Totalmente, Scorpia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Parece dudar en su lugar y toma mi mano, descolocandome un poco, jamás me acostumbrare a sus gestos amistosos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Iré contigo -uno mis cejas en señal de confusión y ella sujeta su celular con fuerza-. No he conseguido comunicarme con Perfume desde hace una semana, no sé nada de ella, ni correos, mensajes o llamadas, fuí al hospital y me dijeron que no sabían nada sobre alguien con ese nombre, apesar de que lleva dos años en pasantías, sé que es amiga de esa desgraciada que te humilló en el restaurante, ahora Entrapta me ha dicho todo y todos hace como si Perfuma no hubiese existido, no sé que esta pasando, pero si crees que es lo mejor, también iré contigo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Podrías salvar a Perfuma sin darle tu alma al diablo -respondo porque noto el miedo en sus ojos, pero la realidad es que no sé de que otra manera le ganas a alguien con tanto dinero como esa zorra del Glimmer-. Estaremos juntas en esto de todas formas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Scorpia sonríe y me abraza, elevandome un poco del suelo, por su fuerza y altura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Las vamos a traer de vuelta -susurra por primera vez, incluyendo a Adora en su idea, eso de alguna forma logra colarme hasta los huesos y le devuelvo el abrazo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Las traeremos de vuelta.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow Weaver caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Adora, entró sin tocar la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver a Cataspella al lado de la rubia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ambas se estaban riendo, la jefa del hospital se encontraba en uno de los sillones negros, de piernas cruzadas y con una tabla con papeles en su regazo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Solo visitó a una chica milagrosa, ¿tienes idea de las probabilidades que hay de que una persona despierte del coma y pueda moverse tan pronto? -Shadow Weaver le dio una mala mirada a la contraria y ella solo se río para volver su mirada a Adora-. La hermosa jovencita, me estaba contando que quiere iniciar su fisioterapia tan pronto como sea posible.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo autorizo -responde Weaver sin dudar y Adora frunce su seño al oirla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Disculpe, señora Weaver pero usted no es la madre de Adora y ella ya esta en la edad adecuada, además de poseer la conciencia suficiente, para no necesitar de una encargada legal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Cataspella, no puedes...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No puedo qué, señora Weaver? No tiene autoridad aquí, ya no, respeto sus visitas y su presencia tanto como puedo, por petición de mi sobrina, pero mi respeto llega hasta donde mi paciente se sienta cómoda y Adora quiere ayuda, no mantenerse aquí con usted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora abre sus ojos con mucha sorpresa al escuchar el comentario de la jefa de medicina.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Acaso le has dicho algo? -pregunta Shadow viéndola fijamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cataspella notó la mirada de Adora que está trata de disimular rápidamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No te lo tomes tan personal, no hemos estado hablando de ti si eso crees, trató de informarte que no quiere seguir encerrada recibiendo visitas, eso es todo, ella ha firmado la autorización y yo tendré una reunión en dos horas con los doctores que se encargaran de ella los siguientes meses, no la sobrecargues con tu molestía o te sacaré del hospital tan rápido como entraste.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Con mi molestía? ¿Tanto te enfada verme? -acusa Shadow acercándose a la mujer peligrosamente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No te creas tan importante -le dice, en un tono que casi pareciera una petición-. No podrías importarme menos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Me has superado? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No tenía nada que superar, señora Weaver, usted no podría importarme menos -le informa apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la más alta, para alejarla hasta que se siente segura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tu tono me hace dudar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es suficiente con su falta de respeto, le reiteró que puedo sacarla de las instalaciones en cualquier momento, mantenga su presencia como una existencia simple, nadie de este lugar sabe de usted, además de mi persona y nadie le tendrá respeto, nisiquiera la familia Moon, no es para menos de todas formas -comenta lo ultimo como si le diese asco decirlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo que ocurrió con Micah no fue mi culpa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Puedes repetirlo hasta que tú lo creas -responde y camina hacia Adora-. Si no hay problemas, mañana a primera hora te trasladaremos a la zona de terapia física, te encantará el jardín.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eso suena maravilloso, se lo agradezco.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No hay de que -le sonríe amablemente, sonrisa que borra para transformarlo en un gesto de odio hacia Shadow mientras se retira a su oficina.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué es todo esto, Adora? -le reclama tras cerrar la puerta con seguro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Pretendes que me quedé en este lugar sin intentar caminar de nuevo? No voy a quedarme a escucharte más, ni a esperar a que trates de manipularme.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Esperas caminar para correr hacia, Catra? -le pregunta acercándose a ella, hasta acariciar su cabello-. ¿Otra vez quieres lastimarla? -Adora fija su vista en un punto ciego de la pared, mientras la mujer continua acariciandola, tratando de ignorar lo que dice-. ¿Qué harás si ella esta siendo feliz sin tí? -le da un corto beso en su frente-. Mi pequeña, ¿no has pensado en qué harás si ella esta mejor sin tí? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me beses -le pide alejándose como puede.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, no has respondido mis preguntas, ¿qué harás si Catra ya no te quiere? -la mujer apoya una de sus manos sobre la mano de Adora-. ¿La obligarás a quedarse contigo? -la chica presiona sus dientes con fuerza, evitando verla-. Esta bien, habrás aprendido algo de mí con tantos años, sabrás manejarla como siempre te lo he aconsejado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Yo no soy cómo tú! -responde Adora-. Jamás seré así, yo no, no voy a lastimarla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Estás segura? -Adora la mira con odio, mientras Shadow solo le sonríe como si las cosas que salieran de su boca no fuesen basura-. Te conozco, Adora, seguro mejor que tú misma, ten cuidado, no vayas a herirla.</p>
</div><p><br/>- Ya estoy cansada de tus amenazas, vete de aquí.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me iré -responde tranquila-. Hoy comeremos juntas, preparé tu postre favorito.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>📝📝📝📝</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>- Bow ya pasó un mes, ¿puedes decirme porque no volviste? -pregunta mientras es llevada por su amigo al jardín del hospital, pues los encargados del hospital aprobaron el inicio de su proceso de recuperación-. Apenas has hablado hoy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer me contó que habías empezado terapia y quise venir a verte -responde tranquilo-. La verdad es que no quería contarte, pero fui atacado en la zona del terror, no pude hablar con Catra, aunque estoy seguro de que estaba en su casa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Catra... -susurra, pero niega rápidamente cuando su mente le recuerda lo que Bow le ha dicho-. ¿Cómo te lastimaron? -pregunta preocupada, tratando de verlo deteniendo la silla de ruedas-. Lo lamento, fue mi culpa al pedirte que fueras, debí...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, Adora esto no es tu culpa, no digas eso, evite decírtelo porque me apenaba no haber conseguido nada de información sobre Catra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo siento.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, yo ya estoy como nuevo y tú lo estarás muy pronto, vamos... Necesitas pensar en otra cosa que te mantenga motivada -dice Bow tratando de sonar con una energía que contagia a Adora, mientras ella suelta las ruedas de la silla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando llegan al jardín de encuentran con Mermista, la fisioterapeuta de Adora, la chica de cabello azabache con perfectas ondulaciones en el cabello de lejos irradiaba una mala vibra, amargada y cortante, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no solía ser así con todo el mundo, con Adora en específico solía hasta conversar bastante.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ella trabajaba por su propia cuenta en otro hospital privado de su cuidad, pero su trabajo era maravilloso y la directora Cataspella considero que lo mejor era pedir sus servicios para un contrato temporal, Mermista estuvo algo recia a aceptar el ofrecimiento debido a que no conseguía un pagó diferente al que seguiría teniendo en las salineas, no obstante decidió visitar a Adora y le sorprendió el avance de la chica en un tiempo tan corto y sin ninguna ayuda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Buenas días, señorita Mermista -saluda Adora cuando Bow la ha dejado al lado de un bebedero de pajaritos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Buen día, Adora, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Yo estoy muy bien, ¿cómo se encuentra usted? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Buh, estaría mucho mejor si mi estúpido compañero de trabajo no fuese tan idiota -responde con cara de desagrado causando una risa incómoda en Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Era en parte su culpa que tuviese que trabajar con Sea Hawk, debido a que él era psicologo de Adora, por el momento la chica no había conversado demasiado con el mayor, pero se lo habían asignado porque la fisioterapia podía llegar a ser muy agotadora física y emocionalmente, contando también el encierro inevitable, junto a la soledad de las noches.</p>
</div><p><br/>Bow por su parte estaba algo sorprendido por la forma de hablar de la especialista, sin duda no esperaba ese lenguaje tan común hacía una paciente.</p><p>- ¿Y tú eres? -pregunta con duda.</p><p>- Cierto, él es mi amigo Bow, Bow ella es Mermista, me ayuda con la terapia.</p><p>- Es un gusto -dice el chico dándole la mano que ella toma luego de unos segundos observándolo con desgana.</p><p>- Bella flor, que fortuna encontrarte en tan hermoso paraíso -Mermista cubrió su cara con una de sus manos mientras veía el jardín-. ¿No te parece encantador encontrarnos aquí?</p><p>- Aarg -se quejó alejándolo con su mano-. No te acerques tanto, idiota.</p><p>- He traído esto para ti -dice mostrándole un ramo de flores-. ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar estas especiales rosas y tomar un exquisito desayuno conmigo?</p><p>Bow y Adora veían la escena algo extrañados, porque el tipo realmente parecía no notar el desagrado de la mujer.</p><p>- Si comer hace que te calles al menos medía hora, lo acepto -contesta quitándole el ramo de las manos-. Necesito algo con que decorar mi oficina -responde para quitarle desinterés y empieza a caminar hacía la salida-. Ah y Adora, hoy empezaremos a las 3 de la tarde, no llegues tarde.</p><p>- Si señora -Mermista giro sus ojos al cielo al escucharla decirle así y solo siguió caminando.</p><p>- La traigo loquita por mí -susurro el hombre bastante sonriente.</p><p>- Sea Hawk, será mejor que te calles y camines.</p><p>- Ya voy, encanto -tomo prisa y se acercó a ella para empezar a conversarle sobre su anterior día.</p><p>Adora se empezó a reír cuando sintió a Mermista lo suficiente lejos, la mujer podía ser algo amarga pero su actitud no la hacía sentir mal, la mayoría de veces solo le causaba gracia.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué gana usted de todo esto? -pregunta Catra cruzando sus brazos, mientras Scorpia observaba al escalofriante hombre y a su amiga hablar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Yo obtendré el respeto de los primeros, es una cuidad fuerte que esta en una alta categoría por su disimulada militarización, me conviene tener favores con ellos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No hay algo de dinero de por medio?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Te interesa un pago? Es claro que tendrán su parte -explica para Scorpia también.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me importa si le van a pagar en realidad, solo quiero que sea honesto conmigo, quiero entender todo, no tiene que mentirme diciendo que es todo por conseguir estima social.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me gustan las personas que analizan cada detalle, me sorprende, aunque no demasiado, vivir con alguien como Weaver debía dejarte algo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué no recuperas a Adora tú solo? Tienes poder -contesta Catra, casi de inmediato, para ignorar sus palabras.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No quería aceptar que Shadow le había dejado una enseñanza, algo que agradecerle, pues todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de la peor forma.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Pude haberla recuperado por mi cuenta si iniciaba un ataque en Luna Brillante, pero eso traería consigo un conjunto de problemas que me harían perder más de lo que gano, sin mencionar que sería enfrentarme directamente a la hija de Ángela Moon, es un acto innecesario, mis peones no pueden hacer demasiado pero tú... Todos saben que fuiste amiga de la señorita Moon por varios años, conoces a Shadow Weaver mejor que todos aquí y sabrás como convercer a la chica Adora para que vayan a Eternia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo -Primero estaba por negarse a su comentario pero Catra no se lo permitió-, aunque tampoco necesitas decírmelo, sé bien porque me quieres, el apego emocional que tengo con Adora; crees que me obligará a hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo posible por recuperarla, incluso piensas que si quisiera retroceder podrías usarla a ella como una advertencia hacía mis actos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ella no necesitaba una respuesta de Prime, vivir con alguien tan manipulador y cruel como Shadow Weaver le había hecho más fácil saber las intenciones del resto, nunca había nada gratis de por medio, todo tenía un precio, una razón que fuese casi imposible de imaginar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>En resumen, siempre era mejor esperar lo peor de todos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Trato de actuar con una "estrategia pacifista" -dice luego de unos segundos-. No es mi manera de actuar, pero la pequeña mujer que camina como un pato detrás de mi hijo me ha hablado lo suficiente de probabilidades como para ignorar sus datos, trataré de seguir sus ideas para recuperar a la joven Grayskull, usted, joven Catra, es mi mejor apuesta para lograrlo, considero suerte o tómelo como usted quiera, si cree que al final la amenazare con su novia para que termine el trabajo entonces nisiquiera debería estar hablando conmigo sobre aceptar un trato, no quiero incompetentes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Para que la quieren los primeros? -pregunta Catra luego de pensarlo un momento-. ¿Porqué no solo van por ella? Ellos no tienen problemas con Luna Brillante.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Los tienen, quieren evitarse un ataque porque si los enfrentan directamente les darán una guerra -contesta él hombre, tranquilamente-. Ellos causaron la muerte de una de las hijas de la familia Grayskull, imagino que estás lo suficiente desinformada como para no saber que es la familia más importante de Eternia, estuvieron en el poder por muchos años y están de vuelta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Los padres de Adora murieron -contesta Catra frunciendo su seño al empezar a dudar de sus palabras.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nunca mencioné a sus padres -Scorpia duda un poco al ver los gestos de enojo de Catra, pensando que había sido una mala idea venir-. ¿Has escuchado de Mara Grayskull?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 20.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Delicado.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Adora empezó a temblar y a perder el control en su respiración mientras Catra le explicaba lo que era una violación, la realización del hecho choco contra Adora de una manera que solo consiguió un nudo en su garganta, sujeto a Catra en un abrazo fuerte, como si así puedese sujetar las partes de ella misma que se estaban despedazado, hasta que la más pequeña termino de hablar y se aparto un poco, limpiando sus propias lágrimas para observar a Adora.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Te dije que no quería tu lastima, no quiero que llores -respondio Catra sintiéndose apenada y algo molesta.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Adora ahogó un sollozó involuntario y volvió a abrazar a Catra, apoyando la cabeza de la más baja en su pecho y una de sus manos en su cabello.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>El gesto era calido y hacia sentir muy bien a Catra, el olor de Adora llenaba su olfato, olía como la vainilla, pero más suave, dulce y acogedor, sintió un beso en su coronilla y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Ado...</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- No quiero que nadie -trago con fuerza tratando de borrar el nudo en su garganta-... no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a intentar dañar, no quiero... no quiero que tú pases por eso.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- No podrás protegerme siempre, tontita, yo soy muy fuerte de todas formas -aseguro Catra con orgullo.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Haré todo lo que pueda -respondio, como si de alguna forma las palabras de Catra no entrarán en su cabeza-. Lo prometo.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Si es así, entonces confío en ti -respondio cerrando sus ojos, centrando sus sentidos en escuchar los latidos acelerados de Adora-. Yo también te protegeré, lo prometo -Adora parpadeo unos segundos, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, en su mente no sé supone que Catra debiera cuidar de ella-. Yo cuidaré de ti y tú cuidarás de mí, ¿lo recuerdas? </em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>- Catra... -Scorpia trató de acercarse a ella pero Catra temblo al sentirla y cubrió su boca.</p><p>- No te me acerques, no quiero a nadie quiero cerca, no quiero... -cerro sus ojos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en sus brazos, en un gesto de clara ansiedad.</p><p>Sentía nauseas, mareos, se sentía asfixiada como si estuviera quemándose pero su cuerpo por lo contrario temblaba como si hiciera frío.</p><p>No estaba preparada para saber lo que le informó Hordeano, no obstante no es algo que le haya demostrado a su nuevo jefe, ante él solo acepto el trato de recuperar a Adora, se levanto y se retiro, pero tan rápido como estuvo lejos del edificio, perdió el total control de su cuerpo.</p><p>El aire escapo de sus pulmones de sobremanera sintió una impulsividad por sujetarse así misma, en cualquier momento caería contra el suelo.</p><p>- Solo necesito cinco minutos sola, déjame en paz -le exigió alejándose de Scorpia.</p><p>La más fuerte estaba dudosa de su petición, no se veía como si necesitará estar sola justo en ese momento, pero respeto por una vez lo que Catra le pidió.</p><p>La morena por su parte no volvió a ver a ver hacía trás de darle la orden a Scorpia, estaba tratando de calmarse y pensar pronto en como iniciar el plan de Hordeano, pero no podía dejar de ser atormentada por sus recuerdos.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b><em>Yo no quería esto, </em></b><b><em>Catra</em></b><b><em>, te lo juro"</em></b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Estaba segura de que si hubiese desayunado las emociones ya se habrían desecho de lo que digerió.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Habían momentos de sus vidas que muchas pensó haber superado, olvidado o hasta aceptado aunque doliesen, que ante la ausencia de Adora le demostraban como seguían arañando con fuerza las vibras de su estabilidad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Adora era fuerte, Adora estaría bien</em>; se lo repetía en un consuelo contaste cuando cada intento de crear un plan para entrar a Luna Brillante se tornaba en un resultado terrible.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-Muchas</b>
    <b> veces me he preguntado que cambiaría de mi vida -confeso </b>
    <b>Adora-</b>
    <b>. Hay situaciones inevitables, luego están las que pudieron ser diferentes </b>
    <b>-suspirando</b>
    <b> viendo a las estrellas de la noche, </b>
    <b>Catra</b>
    <b> podía notar sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas-. Pienso que no me atrevería a cambiarlas por que nunca te hubiese conocido </b>
    <b>-Catra</b>
    <b> estaba por objetar a su comentario pero Adora continuo hablando-. No fue tú culpa lo que hizo Shadow Weaver.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>- </b>
    <b>
      <em>Tampoco fue tú culpa, Adora </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>-se</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> aseguró de decirlo, como se lo había estado diciendo desde</em>
    </b>
    <b> ese día.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>La realidad de esa frase aún no entraba del todo en la cabeza de Adora, pero trataba de creerlo, así que dio una afirmación con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para evitar lagrimear.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- No... No fue... Mi culpa tampoco</em>
    </b>
    <b> -respondio</b>
    <b>
      <em> en un tono casi </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>tembloroso-</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>. </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Catra</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>, yo te amo y amo que hayas aparecido en mi vida.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Técnicamente fuiste tú quien apareció en mi vida -respondio viendo cada detalle del rostro de la rubia, mientras está veía el </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>cielo-</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>. Te metiste en mi vida como un mapache escurridizo -Adora la volteó a ver y se rió al escucharla.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Apoyo su cuerpo de lado, ahora con todo su cuerpo hacia </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Catra</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Tu me </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>adorabas</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Push </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>-bufo</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> fingidamente-. No es porque me gustaras o algo, solo era amable.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- ¿Así se le dice ahora? -preguntó elevando una de sus cejas.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Catra</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> le dió un leve golpe en el hombro desequilibrandola haciando que volviese a quedar recostada, la más baja se acostó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Te amo, Adora -aseguro feliz de poder decirlo luego de </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>tanto-</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>. Pero si yo pudiera cambiar algo de mi vida, me aseguraría de conocerte de todas maneras, te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Adora quedó anonadada por la sinceridad sus palabras, el silencio de la noche y la suave brisa la embeleso, el cabello de </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Catra</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> se movía levemente por sus mejillas, ahora rojas, observo sus brillantes ojos </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>heterocromaticos</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>, sus pestañas, delicadas y gruesas.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>- Eres tan hermosa... -salió de su boca tan rápido que dejó a ambas sorprendidas por un momento.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Era un buen recuerdo, al menos su mente le daba algo de paz luego de esos tormentos, Adora había sido feliz con ella, eso estaba bien.</p>
</div><p><br/>Sin embargo, tener ahora otro punto de vista de la realidad de Adora no servía de nada más que apagar lo poco bueno que la mantenía.</p><p>Adora si pudo tener una vida mejor, pudo ser feliz con su familia, lejos de Catra pero feliz.</p><p>De alguna forma se sentía culpable, no sabía porque en realidad, la ansiedad la carcomia.</p><p>- Ya basta, Catra, controlate, ya no tienes 16 años, ¡cálmate! -se exigió así misma deteniendo su paso en algún parque lleno de niños.</p><p>Acomodó su cabello con sus manos temblorosas y respiro hondo ignorando cada voz, gritó y augurio de su mente.</p><p>- El dolor no me la va a devolver, ya ha suficiente drama -se regaño con ojos cerrados, centrandose en recuperar su propio control.</p><p>Debía recuperar el control si quería lograr algo, lo cual aplicaba muy bien para alguien como Glimmer.</p><p>La chica se movía de un lado al otro en su habitación, su novio seguía yendo a visitar a Adora, cada día sin falta, ayudando en su terapia, sin mencionarle nada sobre Catra.</p><p>Si Bow le mentía al menos en una sola cosa a Adora, por lástima diciendo que Catra tenía problemas para verla y que no estaba lejos de ella por voluntad propia, lograría un grave problema en su plan.</p><p>Debió haberlo previsto, sabía la buena voluntad de Bow, tan honesto y dando siempre sus buenos consejos, él no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que Catra se fuera y la soledad de Adora.</p><p>Todo se mantenía tan estable con las semanas, incluso Adora parecía tener un buen avance y aún así la joven mujer sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo tras ella.</p><p>Entre su lógica, el poco apoyo de Shadow Weaver y un extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir su estrés empezaba a sobrepasar su límite.</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre, Glimmer? Te veo muy tensa hija, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?</p><p>- En realidad estoy estresada por que no he logrado conseguir un trabajo que me complazca, siento que estudie tantos años para tener que conformarme con algo que no deseo.</p><p>- Hija sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, tienes una tarjeta directa de mi cuenta, puedes usar lo que quieras.</p><p>- Lo sé, madre, pero no quiero seguir dependiendo de ti -mintió mientras movía la comida de su plato.</p><p>- Muy bien, porque te tengo una propuesta -le informa levantándose de la mesa, al volver le entrega unos papeles a su hija que ella lee por un momento.</p><p>- ¿Quieres que me postule como ministra de seguridad? Creí que seguirías un tiempo más en este sector.</p><p>- Aún no me retiraré de la política, querida, pero pienso... Que sería algo bueno para ti, siempre te ha gustado lo que hago.</p><p>Glimmer observaba a su madre mientras hablaba y luego a los folletos de información.</p><p>- Además de que tengo que mencionarte que me propusieron un puesto en la embajada de Etheria, en la cuidad central de Eternia.</p><p>- ¿Te irás a vivir hasta Eternia? -preguntó sorprendida-. Pero mamá... No puedes irte tantos años.</p><p>- Volveré cada tanto mi amor -responde dándole una leve caricia en su cabello-. Puedes llamarme las veces que quieras, pero no es un trabajo que pueda rechazar, Etheria es un país fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, escuche rumores de que esta tratando de volver al poder una antigua familia que tuvo mucho respeto en su país, no es algo bueno por lo que si puedo encargarme de manejar la situación desde el país en sí, me sentiré más tranquila.</p><p>- Eso suena grandioso mamá -dijo luego de pensarlo unos segundos-. Sé que podrás manejar la situación.</p><p>- Así será, te lo prometo -responde con una bella sonrisa, leve sin mostrar toda su perfecta dictadura-. En dos meses empezarán las nuevas elecciones, no muchas semanas de su finalización, me retiraré.</p><p>Glimmer sonrió levemente ante su último comentario, podría resultar bien, con los contactos de su madre y el renombre de su apellido podría conseguirlo.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••••</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Agh! -la fuerza en sus brazos le volvió a fallar, causando que cayera al suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Adora! -Bow corrió hacía ella y la cargó hasta volverla a poner en su silla-. ¿Qué haces? Te vas a lastimar -responde observando el salón de terapia-. ¿Dónde esta Mermista?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Dijo que iría a comer, tendremos un descanso pero yo no quiero seguir esperando, puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que seguir...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No es así como funciona, al menos eso creo, sé que quieres empezar a caminar tan pronto como puedas, pero forzarte de más podría causarte un problema.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya no quiero esperar, quiero volver a caminar, ¿para que venimos a este salón si no usaré estas partes?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nisiquiera puedes sostenerte sola, Adora, estoy seguro que estarás muy pronto caminando por estos barrotes, pero primero debes recuperar tu movi...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya puedo mover mis brazos, puedo mover la mayoría de mi torso y mi...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eso no es suficiente, Adora -la chica prácticamente empezó a ignorarlo y llevo su silla hacía los barrotes de nuevo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Apoyo sus manos en estos y tras respirar hondo trató de levantar su cuerpo, pero Bow lo evitó, alejándola de estos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando estaba por volverse a alejar, Bow puso un seguro en las ruedas con sus pies y cruzo sus brazos observando a su amiga.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Llevas muchas semanas sobreesforzandote, necesitas un descanso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si, como si no hubiese descansando 3 horribles meses -dijo en un claro tono de reproche.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bow observo a Adora unos segundos, pensando en lo que había dicho y entendiendo lo que ocurría.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No has ido a las terapias con Sea Hawk, ¿verdad? -Adora no respondió, solo empezó a tranquilizar su respiración y hacer ejercicios con sus torso </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recuerdo que hay ciertas escenas que escribiré para la compresión exacta de la historia, pero si son temas que tal vez no puede leer, tolerar o que simplemente no les gusta, pueden saltar el capítulo y eventualmente en otros capítulos se hará mención de esté para que quedé claro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra tomó la mano de Adora mientras bajaban al primer piso, la más baja prácticamente guiando a la rubia para sacarla de la casa.</p><p>- He estado pensando esa noche con mucho cuidado y te tengo una sorpresa...</p><p>- Adora -ambas jóvenes giraron hacía Shadow Weaver al escuchar su voz-. Tenemos que hablar.</p><p>- ¡Vamos, Shadow Weaver! No seas aguafiestas, Adora y yo tenemos planes esta tarde.</p><p>- Cállate, no te he dirigido la palabra a ti, pequeña basu...</p><p>- Shadow Weaver, ya basta -exigio Adora, poniendo a Catra detrás de su espalda-. Tengo planes con Catra, ya te lo dijo ella.</p><p>- Pero mi pequeña, he comprado tu vestido para el baile de graduación, quería asegurarme de que te quedará a la medida -dice acercándose a las menores-. Sé que el color te lucirá perfecto -agrego acariciando la mejilla de Adora, suavemente.</p><p>Catra giró sus ojos al cielo al verla darle otro gesto de cariño a Adora, que jamás le daría a ella, pero ahora no le importaba menos.</p><p>- Para que esa noche sea perfecta debes lucir tan hermosa como siempre, Adora, esta bien si pasamos los planes para mañana.</p><p>- Pero Catra, hoy íbamos a buscar nuestros vestidos también.</p><p>- No, tranquila -agrega la castaña negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa-. Tengo una idea, yo lo buscaré sola, ninguna de las dos verá el de la otra hasta el día del bailé y podemos dejar el cine para mañana, ¿te parece?</p><p>- Esa idea suena muy tierna -admite Adora con una leve sonrisa.</p><p>Catra se sonrojó por la palabra y le saco la lengua a su contraria.</p><p>- Si, si, lo que digas, entonces será sorpresa, eligiré el mejor vestido del mundo -solto la mano de Adora para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando esta la detuvo de nuevo.</p><p>- Tomalo -le pidió Adora mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, saco el sobre de sus ahorros para su vestido, pues no sabía que Shadow Weaver lo compraría.</p><p>- Pero esos son tus ahorros, yo tengo los míos.</p><p>- No importa, ya no los usaré -agrega con una sonrisa apenada.</p><p>- Bueno, Catra en realidad conseguí un vestido para ti también, por si quisieras verlo -las palabras de la mayor, casi parecían haber salido de su boca con obligación y sin embargo, había logrado sorpresa en las más jóvenes.</p><p>La observaron con ojos abiertos, hasta que Catra reaccionó y tomó los ahorros de Adora.</p><p>- No necesito nada de una bruja como tú -contesta Catra con odio y le da un beso a Adora en la mejilla-. Estoy segura de que no necesitaré de tus ahorros, pero tampoco me arriesgare.</p><p>Sin más, se retiró de la casa dejando a una nerviosa chica con la mujer de sus pesadillas.</p><p>- ¿De verdad... -tragó saliva para tratar de calmar su miedo-, de verdad conseguiste un vestido para Catra también?</p><p>La mayor empezó a caminar hasta su habitación, Adora observó la salida de la casa por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus puños con toda su fuerza y tomar energía para seguir a Shadow Weaver.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>¿Porqué esa salida siempre lucia tan cerca como lejos?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>-</em> Lo vi en las sobras para una caridad, creí que sería perfecto para ella, tiene unos huecos pero nada que importe, su apariencia de todas formas siempre es un desastre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Si ibas a hacer que cancelará mis planes para ponerme un vestido viejo y roto, hubiese preferido usar mi dinero para conseguir uno.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, yo jamás dije que tú vestido <em>también</em> lo hubiese conseguido en una caja de basura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- La caridad no es basura -susurro Adora, sintiéndo que perdía su voz al cruzar la puerta de la habitación.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Te probaras el vestido frente a mí -le ordena mientras abre el sacó de ceda negro que guardaba un largo vestido de rojo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No entiendo porque tengo que... -Shadow Weaver la volteo a ver de reojo y tras unir sus cejas en un gesto de enojo, la interrumpió.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Recibí una llamada de la preparatoria ayer de la orientadora de Catra -explica mientras toma el vestido entre sus manos-. Al parecer rompió una ventana y el celular de la profesora de matemáticas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora respiro con fuerza involuntariamente, era lo que se temía, no estaba ahí por ese vestido, ella iba a castigarla de nuevo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- A veces creo que nunca podrás diciplinarla, tendré que hacerlo yo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, no, no diga eso Shadow Weaver, no quiero que le haga esto a Catra -la mujer sonrió internamente y acarició la mejilla de su niña.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- A veces siento que eres tan posesiva conmigo, ¿no has pensado que lo único que en realidad quieres es ser la única? -Adora negó inmediatamente sintiéndo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Catra no rompió esa ventana, estábamos jugando en equipo y los del equipo contrario la lanzaron, rompieron la ventana y culparon a Catra, pero nadie quiso escucharme.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me mientas, Adora -demando Shadow con enojo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo hago -respondio rápidamente, con miedo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me habrían llamado si lo que dijeras es cierto, Adora, así que es momento de que guardes silencio -le entrega el vestido-, también de que te cambies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dudosa agarro el vestido, que pesaba un poco por las telas dentro de este y caminó hacía el baño de la habitación.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya te dije que te cambiarás frente a mí, ¿qué ocurre? No voy a dañarte, no tiene nada de malo que te veo, ¿o sí? -dice mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto con llave.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Me haces... Sentir incómoda -admite Adora, sin voltearla a ver al decirlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué, qué ocurre? -pregunta Shadow Weaver elevando una de sus cejas-. Ya te he visto antes, ¿acaso estás ocultándo algo?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es que... Sabes que no -Adora muerde su labio inferior tratando de calmar sus nervios-. Sabes que no me gusta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué no te gusta? -pregunta con una curiosidad y con un tono de voz que solo lograba asustar más a la menor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sería peor si se enojaba con ella, no quería eso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo sé -admite apesar de su miedo-. No lo sé, pero no me gusta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ay Adora -suspira la mujer y frota su frente-. No sé supone que te castigue para que algo te guste, por el contrario, ese es el punto pero en este momento no te estoy castigando, solo te estoy pidiendo que te pruebes el vestido, así que deja de hacer el ridículo.</p>
</div><p><br/>La menor mira a la mujer por un corto momento y luego al vestido en sus brazos, solo debía ponérselo, pero le daba miedo, le daba miedo esa puerta cerrada con seguro, las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas pesadas y la horrible soledad de la casa.</p><p>Se preguntaba si la oirían gritar, nunca lo había intentado, tal vez sería peor, no iba a solucionar nada.</p><p>Se deshizo de las prendas superiores y con esto empezó a ponerse el vestido, los nervios la hicieron girar su cuerpo hacia un gran espejo en la habitación de la mujer.</p><p>Adora no se llevaba bien con los espejos, no sé sentía cómoda con ella misma, por lo que su vista estaba más centrada en la tela.</p><p>Giró sus brazos a su espalda para poder atar el corset, cuando fue detenida por Shadow Weaver, alzó su mirada llena de pánico hacía el espejo que reflejaba a su contraría bastante centrada en su espalda.</p><p>- Te lo has puesto mal -comenta alejando el encaje de sus hombros y bajando el vestido hasta descubrir su torso-. Debes usarlo sin esto -sin verla, apartó el sujetador de la menor y al retirarlo, giró a Adora para ponerla frente a ella.</p><p>Ella inmediatamente se cubrió con el vestido, causando una seriedad en los gestos de la mujer.</p><p>- Mantén tus manos quietas -ordena-, suéltalo Adora.</p><p>La chica bastante negada soltó el vestido con lentitud y luego fue sujetado por su encargada.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow elevo un poco el vestido y acerco su cuerpo hasta estar a centímetros de Adora, la cual estaba aún a unos centímetros de alcanzar su altura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Notó el temblar de la menor y se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso que pudiera <em>tranquilizarla, p</em>ero cuando empezó a descender sus besos las manos de Adora la detuvieron, volvió a tomar el vestido entre sus manos y a cubrirse, incluso retrocedió varios pasos hasta golpear el espejo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Volteo a ver el mismo con los nervios a flor de piel, asustada de haberlo roto pero volvió su vista al frente por un sentido de alarma y porque justo ese era el peor momento en que pudiese ver su reflejo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella los verá -Shadow elevó una de sus cejas con duda y estiró su mano en señal para que Adora se acercará, a lo cual se negó-. No quiero que Catra las vea.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Acaso tú y ella...? -se rió sin poder terminar de preguntarlo-. No, tú jamás lo harías, ¿entonces a qué se debe esta escusa?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella quiere... -Adora negó con su cabeza, asustada-. Lo sé y yo, yo también, pero no puedo, porque tú...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Yo? Parece que alguien te ha estado explicando más de lo que debería, Adora -respondió la mayor con molestia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Sé como se llama lo que estás haciéndome -se atrevió a responder Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Oh -suspiro la mujer y acarició su propia barbilla-. Así que ahora lo sabes, eso nos hará entendernos mejor apartir de hoy -respondió con una sonrisa suficiente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Q... qué? -preguntó con sorpresa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No esperaba una reacción tan tranquila de su parte, tampoco que se acercará con tanta voluntad y tomará sus manos con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho antes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bien, Adora, ahora tendremos otras reglas, si quieres que Catra este a salvo las vas a obedecer y yo me encargaré de no dejar marcas tan visibles, ¿está claro?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em><b>Sí quieres que </b></em><em><b>Catra</b></em><em><b> este a salvo..."</b></em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo está -respondió Adora tan segura como pudo y solo cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de Weaver en su piel.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 21 [Parte dos]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dividí el capítulo en dos partes para que, los que deseen saltarse la primera escena, puedan leer sin problema</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Catra y Adora se habían graduado de la preparatoria, como habían deseado; de la mejor manera posible, entrando a la universidad que querían desde el inicio. La castaña tuvo que recibir bastantes regaños de Adora cada que no la escuchaba al tener sus pequeñas tutorías pero había válido la pena, las peleas y los gestos de supuesto enojó.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Valía la pena el esfuerzo, odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía el precio de obtener algo por lo que se esforzó.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ése día también era un esfuerzo que había empeñado en poder hacer sentir a Adora segura y feliz, incluso se había arreglado con la idea de captar más su atención, incluso haciendo que llegase tarde, notó a Adora sonriente viendo las luces de decoración que brillaban en colores rojos, violetas y azules.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Todos chocando en las mejillas de la rubia que parecía bastante centrada en estás.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Catra sintió a su corazón detenerse por un momento, jamás había visto a su enamorada con un poco de maquillaje y ahora incluso tenía un bonito rojo sutil en los labios.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora salió de su ensimismamiento y por alguna razón volteó a ver hacía Catra, la cuál sonrió atontada al verla caminar hacia ella, la morena no era muy fanática de los vestidos, ni siquiera en ese momento estaba cargando uno, pero sabía admirar la belleza de estos y en específico en Adora, ese lucia grandioso.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>El rojo combinaba a la perfección con su tono de piel, el diseño ajustado y con encaje en los hombros para hacerlo sutil, había sido una buena elección de la malvada bruja del cuento.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Luces increíble -dijo Catra apenas la tuvo de frente y al sentir sus mejillas arder cruzo sus brazos y sonrió de lado-. Aunque tú siempre luces bien o lo que sea.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Gracias, también luces muy bien, aunque creí que querías un vestido, también -respondió observando el traje negro.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No son lo mio, los odie todos, así que decidí probarme esto, creo que luzco genial -respondió escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Si, en realidad luces genial, aunque sabes... llegaste un poco tarde -le avisa Adora mostrándole como ya estaban por servir la comida, pues la presentación inicial ya había acabado.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Es parte del plan, te doy un consejo, si quieres hacerte notar, siempre llega de última, aparte solo me perdí el ridículo discurso de los profesores, nada mejor que llegar justo en la comida.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora solo pudo reírse por su comentario y tomar su mano para guiarla hasta la mesa, donde no estuvieron por mucho pues Catra estaba muy emocionada con la idea de bailar, por lo que al terminar se dirigieron a la enorme pista de baile.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Cuando te vi en realidad quise decir que te vez hermosa, el vestido es grandioso, creo que esa idiota de Shadow tiene buen gusto.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Si, creo que decidió bien, pero que tu lo digas lo hace especial -admite con sus mejillas ruborizadas-. ¿Qué piensas de este peinado?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Creí que esta vez optarías por algo más suelto, no un recogido.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- El cabello recogido es muy practico -responde feliz, acomodando uno de sus cabello detrás de su oído.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Si, lo es y bueno a ti en realidad luce bien -agrega Catra viendo el diseño de su cabello, por su parte el suyo estaba suelto y totalmente lacio-. Tu estilo siempre... -se detuvo al notar las manos de Adora en sus mejillas.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Cerró sus ojos y se acercó hasta ella, bajando a su altura levemente, Catra sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, pues Adora jamás había iniciado un beso y menos tan tranquila, pero cerró sus ojos lentamente y correspondió su beso despacio.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Wow, ¿ustedes son lesbianas? -preguntó un tipo interrumpiendo su beso luego de un momento.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ambas se separaron algo confundidas, con sus labios un poco rojos y sus mejillas en el mismo tono, era uno de sus casi amigos, en clase de gimnasia.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿No has visto lesbianas en tu vida, idiota? Interrumpiste nuestro momento -responde Catra, molesta, señalandose junto a Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Es que, es que... es que yo...</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Es qué que? -pregunta uniendo su cejas en un gesto de enojo-. Cuidado te pones a babear, más te vale que no se te haya parado, seguro eres de esos pervertidos que ve a dos mujeres desnudas en videos.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora empezó a reír al escuchar a Catra, mientras el chico solo trataba de responder algo, totalmente nervioso.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No es eso, solo no le digan nada a...</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Muy tarde, ya las vi, te dije que nunca debes apostar conmigo así que págame -dijo la chica estirando su mano para que le diera la ganancia de su apuesta.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>La chica estaba justo detrás de él, por lo que lo tomo de sorpresa, Catra los miró totalmente indignada.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Les aseguro que estaría muy molesta con esta apuesta si no fuera por la cara de idiota que puso Roy -dice Catra mientras el chico con su extraño tinte verde claro, sacaba de su billetera unos billetes-. Siempre pierdes las apuestas más idiotas con Laun.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Si, siempre lo hace y lo seguirá haciendo, creo que con esto nos alcanza para una buen anoche, ¿que tal si vienen con nosotros al bar cuando acabe el baile? -pregunta Laun con una sonrisa triunfal mientras cuenta su dinero-. Hay una promoción.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No hoy, tengo planes para cuando acabe el baile y quiero recordarlo todo con claridad -explica tomando la mano de Adora, mientras observa sus dedos enlazados.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Roy sintió sus mejillas arder al entender bien a lo que se refería Catra y Laun hizo un gesto de vomito al ver lo cursi que Catra lo había hecho sonar.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Que asco, Catra se esta poniendo romántica, no quiero saber si pusiste velitas aromáticas para tu noche de desenfreno, ahórratelo idiota -respondió Laun empujando la mejilla de Catra, causando la risa de Roy y que la risa de Adora tomase más fuerza.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Quítate idiota -le reclama Catra y la empuja, tomó la mano de Adora y empezó a retroceder-. Que seas una solterona amargada no es mi problema.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Eso crees? Roy y yo también nos divertiremos hoy -dice la chica, agarrando de los hombros a su amigo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Lo haremos? -pregunta confundido.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Eso no se pregunta -responde con una cara de disgusto fingida y empieza a caminar por un lado contrario a las chicas, siendo seguida por Roy que se despidió apresurado con la mano.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Así que esa es tu sorpresa de hoy? -pregunta Adora, denotando un poco de su sorpresa.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Supongo que ya no será tan sorpresa -responde, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora se sentía un poco aturdida pero  el abrazo de Catra la hizo sentirse tranquila entre la realidad de saber lo que ocurriría.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tal vez, solo tal vez Catra no vería lo que Shadow Weaver había hecho.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Eso quiso creer hasta que acabó la fiesta y ambas tomaron un taxi para algún paradero desconocido, al menos para Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Catra se veía emocionada y tan nerviosa como la rubia, la cual tomo su mano para poder mostrarle que estaba con ella, no era un mal momento, pero quería mostrarle que se sentía tan nerviosa como ella.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>El camino en realidad tomo bastante tiempo, una hora en exactitud, hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de árboles y caballas.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Ven, estamos muy cerca -explico Catra caminando hacía unas las casas de madera, saco una llave de sus bolsillos y abrió sin problema.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora miro todo encantada mientras la morena cerraba la puerta, el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos rosados y algunas velas de plástico, con colores naranjas, la luz de la casa estaba apagada, pero era iluminado todo con lámparas antiguas.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Esto en realidad es muy tierno -susurro Adora, embelesada con la escena, se giró para poder observar a su contraría y sonrió al verla con un ramo de rosas-. Es...</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Espera, no digas nada -le pidió, acercándose despacio-. Quiero. Explicarte, no quiero que lo entiendas mal, sé lo difícil que es para ti la idea de una relación -Adora respiró despacio al verla tomar más cercanía-, sé que es tu primera vez y también la mía, quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo y quiero que te sientas segura conmigo, me preocupa cuando te asustas así que... -Catra notó que estaba hablando muy rápido, así que se detuvo un momento y continuó más tranquila-. Decidí que quería crear un espacio para nosotras, donde podamos hablar y pueda preguntarte esto adecuadamente...</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Pre...preguntarme? -preguntó nerviosa, tomando las rosas que le ofreció Catra.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Adora -le sonrió mostrando sus dientes, con una sonrisa dulce y que logró transmitir calidez al cuerpo de la mencionada-, ¿quieres ser mi novia?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Yo... -Adora apretó las ramas de las rosas con fuerza-. Es que... Yo no quiero engañarte -respondio sin pensarlo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Había pensado en un momento así tantas veces, porque sabía que Catra estaba esperando algo serio de ella, no iba a estar conforme toda la vida con solo ser correspondida.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Cómo? -pregunta Catra diriendo su vista a las manos de Adora-. Ey, ey, tranquila, no te alteres, ¿de qué estás hablando?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No quiero engañarte, no puedo empezar una relación contigo si ella... -Adora apartó su vista de Catra, no podría verla diciéndole eso, tampoco tenía la fuerza para hablar.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Ella? -se atrevió a recalcal unos segundos después de analizar la actitud de Adora-. Oh, entiendo -responde Catra sintiéndo un dolor en el pecho, con un nudo en su garganta decidió seguir hablando-. Soy una imbécil, por eso no querías besarme, estabas en una relación cuando me confesé y nunca supiste como rechazarme -responde cruzando sus brazos y dejando salir un suspiro frustrado.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No, no, no, Catra eso no es verdad, yo jamás quise esto, yo no la quiero.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¡¿Entonces porque sigues con ella y a mi me pones mentiras y escusas desde el inicio?! -gritó sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en su garganta-. Soy tan imbécil, debí saber que jamás me ibas a querer de esa manera.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No es lo que crees, yo no quería, Catra, ella me obligó -Adora cubrió su boca inmediatamente al decirlo y empezó a retroceder al notar la mirada confusa de la menor.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Te obligó? -Catra trató de acercarse de nuevo pero Adora solo siguió retrocediendo-. ¿De qué estás hablando?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No... -Adora negó con la cabeza, mientras le suplicaba levemente, cerrando sus ojos-. No, no, no quieres saberlo, no quiero... -se abrazó así misma, clavando sus propias uñas en sus brazos.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Quién fue? -Adora volvió a negar asustada, se estaba sintiéndo asfixiada, empezó a ver la casa para encontrar un baño en el que encerrarse, pero Catra se puso frente a ella y tomo sus manos para evitar que se siguiera lastimando-. Dime de lo que hablas, dime a lo que te refieres porque estoy creyendo lo peor, Adora -le suplicó con su voz temblorosa.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Las manos de la rubia temblaban, tenía nauseas al sentir las manos de Catra, pero no náuseas por el tacto de la contraria, sentía asco de si misma, de saber que era inevitable que ella fuera a saber la clase de persona que era.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>La morena la guío hasta la cama al notar que no estaba en condiciones de moverse por su cuenta, le pidió sentarse y en ningún momento soltó sus manos.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿A qué te obligó? -pidió saber en un tono lento, luego de que pasarán unos minutos en silencio.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Be...besarla fue lo primero -su voz tembló-. Lo siento, te juro que yo no quería hacerlo -responde rápidamente pasando sus manos con fuerza por su boca al sentir el rastro de los besos de su abusadora, Catra volvió a tomar sus manos para evitar que se lastimara los labios-, cuando tú lo hiciste por primera vez, desde ese momento traté de evitar que ella lo hiciera, sabía que no podría evitarlo, pero quería que al menos cuando me besaras no tuvieras que tener algo sucio de mí.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Desde ese momento? -Catra sentía su cuerpo ajeno así misma, pero uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse tranquila, debía escuchar primero a Adora-. De eso han pasado meses, meses, han pasado meses -repitio sin poder creerlo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Lo sé -afirmo con su cabeza, aún sin poder verla a los ojos-. <em>Yo no quería esto </em><em>Catra</em><em>,</em> te lo juro. Yo no...</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Sé que no -responde antes de que pueda volver a decirlo-, lo entiendo, sé que no querías esto, Adora, entiendo, de verdad, yo te creo, pero aún necesito que me digas si te hizo daño.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- La mayoría de veces no duele si eso quieres saber -respondió con una sonrisa de lado-. O me acostumbré, no lo sé, ya no lo sé -Adora se levantó de la cama, dejando a Catra sentada, centrada en sus movimientos-. Sé que doy asco, lo odio, detesto que lo haga.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Tú no das asco, Adora, no digas eso, mírame, por favor mírame -le pidió tratando de hacer que le dirigiera la mirada pero Adora volvió a apartarse.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No quiero que veas mi cara -responde sintiéndo sus mejillas humedecerse por las lágrimas-. No soporto que veas lo que crees que soy -Adora sonrió y limpió su cara con fuerza-. ¿Sabes... Sabes quién soy? -guió sus propias manos a su espalda y soltó el corset que sostenía el vestido-. Esto soy en realidad, soy un asco -Catra quería evitarlo pero ya no sentía control en sus propias acciones; cubrió su boca sus dos manos, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver el cuerpo de Adora, lleno de marcas, de chupetes, de cicatrices de algún acto anterior.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Algunas son de ayer, algunas de hace una semana, tal vez habrán otras mañana.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No -respondió en un hilo de voz, tratando de mantenerse en si misma-, claro que no tendrás mañana, esto no volverá a ocurrir, ¿quién lo hizo? -preguntó sin poder apartar su mirada de las señas de propiedad en Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Lo volverá a hacer y lo haré, lo haré para que todo esté bien -Catra abrió su boca sin saber que decir.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Estás loca -respondió, pero no para ofenderla, por el contrario, empezaba a entender el daño que había recibido, estaba muy mal-. Te lastimó... -Adora se alejó de Catra al verla querer abrazarla-. Pero no lo volverá a hacer.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No entiendes, Catra, ¿es qué no en...tiendes? -preguntó con una voz baja y quebradiza por las lágrimas.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Entonces házmelo entender, ¿dime quién fue y desde cuándo? </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora no respondió, desde ese momento nisiquiera pudo escuchar los sollozos de ella, su llanto se volvió silencioso y lo único que recibió de su parte fue un abrazo correspondido.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Entendió que no podría saber nada de Adora en esa condición, así que hizo que caminaran hasta la cama, Catra cubrió a ambas con las cobijas y Adora la abrazó con fuerza en todo momento, sin poder calmar su temblor.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Adora -Catra rompió el silencio luego de media hora-. Necesito saberlo, esto no puede continuar así.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Yo también -confieza Catra-. Tengo miedo de que alguien te este dañando y no podamos hacer nada.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Ya no hay nada que hacer -respondió rendida, dejando sus lágrimas salir de nuevo, Catra no la escuchaba llorar pero podía sentir sus lágrimas.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Lo hay -responde segura-. La hay, siempre hay una salida.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No estoy segura.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Lo estarás, te prometo que todo estará bien -le aseguró Catra, respirando despacio para mantenerse tranquila, empezó a soltar el cabello de Adora y a acariciarlo con lentitud para poder darle algo de su falsa tranquilidad.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Lo-Lo sa...bes verdad? -preguntó Adora, con la voz entrecortada, luego de unos minutos en silencio, las caricias de Catra frenaron junto a su respiración.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Fue la primera persona en la que pensó al verla y la primera que descartó, no podía asimilar como alguien que demostraba tanto apreció hacía Adora la había obligado a hacer algo como eso.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- No lo sé -admite un momento después.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Pero estás pensando en ella -no recibió respuesta de Catra, por el contrario solo sintió sus caricias de nuevo en su cabello.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Lo entendió en ese momento, ya no la obligaría a decirle nada, lo cual agradecida, el miedo y la ansiedad la habían echo demostrarselo todo de forma impulsiva, había explotado, por haberlo callado tanto tiempo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Fue Shadow Weaver.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tan solo dos horas después, Catra se levantó de la cama, se acomodó el traje y dejó el saco a un lado de la cama.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Adora estaba saliendo del baño, con su cabello recién lavado, se había sentido demasiado sucia luego de haberle confesado todo a Catra, por lo que se tomo un largo baño, se puso otra ropa que la morena había guardado para ella y uno de sus abrigos para poder sentirse más cubierta.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Estás lista? -Adora no respondió a su pregunta pero si tomo su mano, Catra entendió bien.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tomó su saco, su mochila y las llaves de la cabaña, también tomo una bolsa negra en la que cargaban algo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Eran las tres de la mañana pero ya no les importaba la hora o el día, tomaron el primer transporte que vieron y Catra tomo de sus ahorros para poder pagarle, había logrado que Adora se durmiera en el viaje de camino a esa casa, su energía había sido consumida por la ansiedad, aunque por el contrario Catra no pudo cerrar un solo ojo por la furia que estaba sintiéndo, nada la lograba calmar.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ver el rostro tranquilo y dormido de Adora, tampoco la ayudaba a relajarse, no entendía como alguien podía lastimar a una persona como Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Maldición -susurro acariciando la mejilla de su chica-. Los mounstros están en todos lados y todos tienen uno -asimilo para si misma, en un tono bajo-. Soy una idiota, lo siento.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>⚫⚫⚫</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Tan madrugadora como siempre, pedazo de basura -dijo Catra al verla en la sala, tomando lo que parecía ser café.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Qué tal su noche? -preguntó Shadow con desdén, viendo su vaso.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Muy bien, fue una noche reveladora -responde Catra, captando la atención de Shadow.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>La mujer elevó su mirada con un gesto tranquilo, pero centró su vista en Adora, Catra inmediatamente se interpuso en su visión.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Quería venir a dejarte esta porquería -dice Catra abriendo la bolsa que cargaba y tirando los pedazos de vestido que quedaron, el cual había roto y quemado-. Ahora es un asco, como tú.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¡Maldita! ¿Sabes cuánto costo ese vestido?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TE COSTÓ? -Catra tomó la mano de Adora, que aún seguía en shock, sin poder hablarle adecuadamente-. ¿Te costó lastimarla? ¡¿Te costó violarla?! </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Entonces lo sabes -respondió sin más-. Abriste más que las piernas ayer, por lo que veo, Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>La mencionada cubrió su boca com su mano libre, al sentir el vómito por su garganta.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¡ASQUEROSA! Nisiquiera te da vergüenza lo que has hecho.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Vergüenza yo? -pregunta con confusión-. Ella lo aceptó, lo aceptó para que no te castigará a ti, para que siguieras aquí, para que estuvieras bien, fue un acuerdo.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- ¿Usaste mi nombre para tener el poder de abusarla? -Catra soltó a Adora sin reaccionar con claridad, se lanzó contra la mujer y clavo sus uñas en la cara de la mayor.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>El impulso había causado que incluso cayera golpeando su cabeza en el suelo, Shadow Weaver trato de apartarla y lo logró, pero Catra había roto sus uñas en la cara de la mujer.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Su cara empezó a sangrar de su frente del lado izquierdo hasta su mejilla derecha.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Bien -dice respirando fuerte-, me usaste para lastimarla, ¿pero antes de mí que le dijiste? -pregunta de forma retórica solo para confrontarla-. ¡¿Qué le decías a una niña tan pequeña para poder herirla?! -reclamó sin querer saberlo en realidad.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Le dió una patada en el costado y le dió un fuerte golpe en la nariz, Shadow Weaver no encontró la manera de defenderse, así que cubrió su rostro y retrocedió, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía Adora, que solo la veía con una expresión de dolor, no estaba feliz, no estaba tranquila, pero tampoco estaba triste, simplemente sentía demasiado para entenderse así misma.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Catra le brindó otro golpe, justo en el oído, logrando dejarla más aturdida, había dado tan fuerte que sentía su mano lastimada.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Estaba dispuesta a seguir golpeándola,  con toda la furia en su interior, pero Adora la detuvo, Catra sintió como si todo se detuviera por un momento y los sonidos del ambiente volvieran a sus sentidos.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Vamonos -le pidió Adora.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>- Esta bien.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capítulo 22.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Adora...</p><p>- No, no he ido a las terapias con Sea -respondió como si no fuera nada y siguió haciendo ejercicios en sus brazos para movilizarlos con más facilidad.</p><p>- Tienes que ir, es necesario.</p><p>- No lo es, Bow, no hay nada que quiera decirle a Sea, es una perdida de tiempo sentarme unas horas a contarle mi vida a un extraño -responde ahora siguiendo con ejercicios para mover su cuerpo-. Lo único que necesito es mover mis piernas e irme de este lugar tan pronto como pueda.</p><p>- A veces pienso que no estás tratando de correr hacia algo, en realidad tratas de huir de algo más.</p><p>- ¿En serio, Bow? -pregunta Adora viéndolo con enojo, en parte porque tenía razón y no quería ser tan fácil de leer-. Pues discúlpame por desear volver a caminar como antes y seguir mi vida.</p><p>- Lo siento, tienes razón, estás en tu derecho de esforzarte tanto pero me preocupa que no hagas las cosas bien, hablar con Sea podría ayudarte, tal vez te diga algo que te haga sentir más tranquila con el proceso.</p><p>- No, pero gracias, yo continuaré haciendo esto si no te molesta -respondio Adora a modo de despedida, apartándole la cara.</p><p>- ¿Adora? -ambos amigos voltearon a ver hacía Mermista, cuando esta cruzó las puertas del salon.</p><p>- Hola Mermista...</p><p>- No puedes hacer ningun tipo de esfuerzo que yo no esta supervisando y que no te haya aconsejado -dice alarmada pero con su típico tono extranjero.</p><p>- Pero hicimos esto hace una hora.</p><p>- Eh, si, ese es el punto buh -bufa y apoya una mano en su rostro-. Tu cuerpo no esta en la capacidad de repetir ciertos ejercicios a cada hora, necesitas descansar, todo es un proceso.</p><p>- No tiene sentido esperar.</p><p>- Escúchame bien, yo soy la que estudió esto, no tú, no soy la mejor por mi linda cara o lo que sea, dijiste que querías estar en el salón para tener algo de aire no para sobrepasarte.</p><p>- ¿Qué hare? Perder el tiempo no es una opción, puedo hacer mucho mientras tu descansas, no te estoy molestando.</p><p>- No se trata de eso, arg -la mujer gruñe respirando hondo.</p><p>La mayoria de personas no solía ser muy agradable en esas situaciones, la mayoria solo se rendían ante el dolor y preferían dejar la terapia, pero Adora era todo lo contrario, sin embargo no era bueno que fuese así, todo al extremo es malo y más para alguien que tuvo tantos golpes.</p><p>Las personas que terminaban en su estado o que tuviesen problemas de paralisis siempre tenían problemas de actitud, obstinados y algunos eran extremamente groseros.</p><p>El mayor problema de Mermista con Adora, era el hecho de que cuando la conoció creyó que su gran motivación iba a ser un buen apoyo, pero termino siendo demasiado, ahora incluso se había enterado de que nisiquiera había asistido con Sea Hawk.</p><p>- Escúchame bien, porque será la última vez que yo...</p><p>- Lindas, bellas y extrordinarias damas, siento algo de tensión aquí -interrumpe Sea Hawk, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Mermista.</p><p>Había llegado no hace mucho y apenas noto la mirada de auxilio de Bow, decidió intervenir.</p><p>- Ahora no, Sea Hawk, retírate.</p><p>- Lamento decirte que no haré eso hoy mi hermosa sirena de los océanos -explica suavemente, para no alterar de más a las dos mujeres presentes-. Vengo a informarte que tomaré de tu tiempo para conversar con la señorita Adora, no ha ido a las consultas programadas, empiezo a creer que tal vez la hora la hace sentir agotada y lo mejor que se me ocurrio es tomar una de tus horas en la tarde.</p><p>- Ajá, estaba por mencionarle eso a Adora agrega Mermista elevando una de sus cejas entregándole una mirada de reproche a la chica en silla de ruedas-. Parece que alguien tiene serios problemas en su proceso.</p><p>- Ni lo digas, nos pondremos al día muy pronto y el tiempo perdido será historia -respondio el mayor, bastante animado-. ¿Me darás la autorización, preciosa?</p><p>- Has lo que quieras, luego hablaré con Cataspella o lo que sea -responde caminando hacia su oficina.</p><p>- ¿No es un encantó? -pregunta hacia Adora con una sonrisa y luego camina hacía ella para quitar los seguros de la silla-. ¿Dónde te gustaría conversar?</p><p>- Ya que no tengo opción, prefiero un lugar privado -responde evitando mirar a Bow.</p><p>El encargado emprendió camino al elevador debido a que la oficina de él se encontraba en el quinto piso.</p><p>- Volveré mañana -agrego Bow antes de que se fueran por completo.</p><p>Ni quería discutir con Adora, sabia que en su situación solo ella podía tener razón, es quien lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, además, le había mentido y eso le ponía mucho carga en sus hombros.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Sea Hawk la acomodó frente a su escritorio y él se sentó sobre este.</p><p>Adora lo vio dudasa al notar que no se sentó en la silla, pero segundos después solo decidió ignorarlo, desde el inicio había sido un hombre extraño.</p><p>- ¿Te gustaría conversar sobre algo? -Adora lo miro con una de sus cejas levantadas y seria-. Haré algunas preguntas yo, si no es molestia.</p><p>La chica negó con la cabeza, de todas formas no iba a responder nada si se sentía atacada.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>- ¿Te burlas de mí? -respondió Adora molesta.</p><p>- Nunca lo haría, te admiró, hay que tener mucha voluntad para avanzar como tú lo has hecho.</p><p>- ¿Si? Deberías decírselo a Mermista, parece que no quisiera que avance - comenta cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>- Mermista también te admira, Adora -la rubia río con su comentario y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Ante el gesto, el hombre decidió mantenerse en silencio y asimilar la actitud que tenía frente a él.</p><p>- ¿Qué piensas de ti misma, Adora?</p><p>- No pienso nada de mi misma.</p><p>- ¿A qué le temes?</p><p>- Yo no...</p><p>- Esta el miedo emocional, racional, irracional, físico, el que proviene por un allegado de tu persona, todos tenemos miedos.</p><p>- Me da miedo que me atropellen, sería doloroso.</p><p>Para Sea fue obvio la barrera que Adora empezaba a poner contra él y sin duda iba a ser un problema, no pensó que encerrada en la oficina sería más abierta, pero de lejos hasta trató de adivinar que tan conversadora sería, tiene gestos relajados y sonríe constantemente, sin embargo, no es nada honesta.</p><p>"<em>Aunque eso explica mejor su actitud, si tuviese un carácter fuerte y agresivo se abriría con facilidad por su falta de manejo emocional, ella sabe ocultar sus emociones bajo esa máscara facial, lo cuál solo demuestra un hábito</em>".</p><p>- ¿Te gusta el chocolate? -Adora frunció su seño ante la pregunta-. Podemos estar una hora callados o puedo hacerte las preguntas que quieras, sin embargo, no podrás ir con Mermista de nuevo o ir a tu habitación hasta que la misma hora haya acabado.</p><p>- Eso suponía -responde Adora tras soltar un suspiro-. Si, me gusta el chocolate, ¿a quién no?</p><p>- Te sorprendería saber cuantos me han respondido que no les gusta -agrega Sea, estira su cuerpo hasta llegar al lado contrario de su escritorio y abrir las gabetas-. Toma, para endulzar tu día  -le entrega una caja de chocolates.</p><p>- Mermista se enojara si sabe que me dio un regalo.</p><p>- Mi hermosa sirena no es celosa y lamento decirlo, Adora, pero soy totalmente de ella -la chica no respondió a su comentario, estaba mirando la caja con cierta fascinación.</p><p>Amaba el chocolate, pero en la zona del terror era muy difícil de conseguir, Catra y ella siempre elegían un día al mes para buscar por toda la cuidad un poco del mismo.</p><p>Adora pasó su mano con cuidado por el decorado de la caja tratando de no llorar con el recuerdo.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"¡Estoy agotada!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Admite que ha valido la pena -Catra me lanzó la mitad de la barra-. Un día entero solo conmigo y lejos de la bruja, ¿puedes pedirle más a la vida?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Y lo conseguimos -respondí un poco después, feliz, todo valía viendo la sonrisa de Catra.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Y lo conseguimos -repitió </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Catra</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Catra viéndome sonriente, estoy segura de que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo por felicidad."</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em><b>- </b></em>No quiero hablar -respondio Adora con un nudo en la garganta-. Ni más preguntas.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⛩⛩⛩⛩⛩</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Crees que será lo adecuado? -pregunta Bow mientras su novia le entrega los folletos que tenía en mano.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Por supuesto, estoy segura que me elegirán como ministra, soy hija de Micah y de Angella, su importancia en Luna Brillante me ha asegurado este puesto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo entiendo y sé que también eres muy inteligente para hacer un cambio con tus propuestas, sin embargo... dudo de si será un buen cambio.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No empieces Bow, ¿primero lo de Catra y ahora esto? -respondio Glimmer cruzando sus brazos, viendo con decepción al chico en su cama-. Creí que eramos un equipo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Solo quiero serte directo, Glimmer, te apoyo pero en los papeles del gobierno siempre he considero que deben haber personas con pensamientos subjetivos y no con criterios tan cerrados. Una persona racista no debe tomar un puesto en el gobierno, alguien que considere la supremacía racial como algo lógico, ni los extremos religiosos que consideran mezclar sus creencias en la política y en este caso... tampoco alguien que se sobrepone sobre otros como si fuera más importante. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bow -Glimmer nombró a su novio con un gesto de enojo leve en el rostro, pestañeo varias veces tratando de asimilar sus palabras, apoyó su mano en su pecho-. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Últimamente me siento realmente atacada por ti.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>El chico relajó su espalda al notar los gestos de su novia, él ni siquiera había notado su propia tensión.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tienes razón -responde Bow frotando su rostro-. Lo siento amor, no sé que ha ocurrido.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Realmente parece ser la única que lo ve aquí... -responde Glimmer cruzando sus brazos-. Ya no me amas, es claro -se giró para darle la espalda y empezar a leer unos informes de los últimos meses-. Jamás creí que llegaríamos a esto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, Glimmer, yo no he dejado de amarte, solo quiero que me...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No, no quiero entender ni escuchar más, no puedes seguir tratandome como si no tuviera sentimientos Bow, no paras de juzgarme, no he hecho nada malo aparte de pedir el traslado de Adora, sé que dije algunas cosas malas pero eso es pasado, no puedes seguir usándolo como escusa para hacerme sentir tan mal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo siento, Glimmer, las cosas no se han sentido bien últimamente, tenemos que conversar esto adecuadamente pero no dudes de que te amo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bow estoy dudando -admite la chica viéndo hacía la ventana para evitar la mirada de su novio-. No quiero a mi lado personas que no me apre...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>El sonido insistente de un toque en la puerta la detuvo, decidió abrir la puerta donde se mostraban dos sirvientas de la casa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta viéndo a las tres personas frente a ella, especialmente al tener invitado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nos pidió que le avisaramos de la llegada de la nueva asistente, parece ser la persona mencionada señorita.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es un gusto, señorita -saludo la visita haciendo una leve reverencia, Glimmer con una seña despidió a las sirvientas que se retiraron a seguir con la limpieza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Muy puntual.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eficiente es la palabra correcta -Bow se acercó a la puerta y observó a la persona desconocida-. Buen día, señor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer fijo la vista en su novio por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bow ella será mi nueva asistente, Fluterrina, él es mi novio, Bow.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capítulo 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Deja de verme, me pones incómoda -dice Adora al notar la mirada de Shadow Weaver.</p><p>La mujer estaba sentada unos pocos metros lejos de Adora, la cual estaba en su silla de ruedas viendo la nubes mañaneras.</p><p>- Mirar es lo único que me mantiene al márgen por ahora -Adora tragó grueso al escuchar su comentario, pero ni siquiera la miro de reojo de vuelta, centro su vista en los árboles que se movían por una leve brisa, trató de borrar el asco que la recorrió-. Eso me recuerda que hay algo que debe quedarte claro, Adora.</p><p>- No quiero tus amenazas.</p><p>- Mi pequeña, esto es solo una advertencia, quiero que guardes silencio, no tientes tu suerte, has mejorado mucho Adora, solo hay dos razones por las que acepte volver a Luna Brillante, ambas razones ya se cumplieron -Adora movió la silla hasta ponerse frente a Shadow Weaver y poder enfrentarla, apara demostrarle que no sentía miedo-. Abres la boca y nos iremos, nos iremos tan lejos que nadie sabrá de ti jamás.</p><p>- No eres capaz de hacer algo así.</p><p>- Creí que ese tema había quedado claro la ultima vez que intentaste huir de mi.</p><p>- ¡Cállate!</p><p>- El silencio otorga, mi pequeña, pero tú... no necesitas guardar silencio para denotar tu miedo -comenta acercandose a ella-. No gastes energías en demostrar una fuerza que no tienes.</p><p>Adora retrocede la silla para mantenerse alejada, pero Shadow Weaver apoya sus manos en los respaldos de la silla al acercarse y ejerce la fuerza suficiente para detenerla.</p><p>- Puedo sacarte de esta hospital como lo hice hace años, nadie sabe quien eres siquiera.</p><p>- No podrás hacerlo como cuando era una niña.</p><p>- No importa como hayas cambiado, Adora, yo sigo siendo la misma, la misma que puede hacerte desaparecer de una cuidad si se me antoja, has que esto sea más fácil para ambas -acaricia la mejilla de la menor con el dorso de su mano-. Acepto que estes aquí con tus amigos solo porque quiero tu felicidad, si te portas bien nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes?</p><p>- Aléja...te -susurra con la voz entrecortada por el miedo a su cercanía.</p><p>- Te he hecho una pregunta.</p><p>- Aléjate -pidió al sentirla acercar sus labios a su mejilla y bajar por su cuello.</p><p>- Odio repetirte las preguntas -contesta la mayor con enojo, tomando las muñecas de la contratia-. ¿Tienes que portarte así, de verdad?</p><p>El tono de voz no denotaba enojo, muy por el contrario demostraba un sentimiento despreciable para Adora.</p><p>- Esta bien, esta bien, no voy a decir nada, te juro que estaremos bien pero aléjate ya -respondió tan rápido como pudo, arrebatando sus muñecas de las manos ajenas-. Basta.</p><p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió tras unos leves toques, que le dieron tiempo suficiente a Shadow para alejarse.</p><p>Con esto entraron Glimmer junto a su madre y su tía, Casta le dirigió una cara de disgusto a Shadow Weaver que fue correspondido.</p><p>- Buen día -saludo Angella extendiendo su mano hacía la pelinegra.</p><p>- Buenos días, señora Moon -corresponde el gesto, mirando disimuladamente a la delgada y alta mujer.</p><p>Angela no tenía un buen aprecio por la mujer, nunca la conoció directamente pero sabía los problemas que le había causado a Micah al meterlo en su mundo de problemas, del que eventualmente él se alejo.</p><p>No obstante, el desagrado que termino de tomar por ella se debía a la muerte de su marido, no podía culparla directamente pero Castapella no dudo en decirle a Angela que la muerte de Micah fue por un descuido médico de Shadow Weaver en la operación, era la mejor en el hospital, el hecho de que no pudiese salvarlo causó que todos la señalaran.</p><p>Nunca hubo pruebas claras de eso y Angella se sentía demasiado mal con la perdida, como para indagar en la situación.</p><p>Era joven en ese momento y apenas tenía a Glimmer, la cual no pasaba siquiera los tres años de edad.</p><p>Por otra parte, Shadow Weaver siempre la vio como una mujer débil y torpe, la conoció de lejos cuando empezó su relación con Micah, de todas formas, de esa chica joven no quedaba mucho, ahora solo denotaba fuerza y elegancia, pensaba que ahora si podía estar al nivel en el que alguna vez estuvo su ex marido.</p><p>- Nos veremos más tarde, Adora -avisa Shadow Weaver dándole una última mirada antes de retirarse de la habitación ignorando al resto de mujeres, la contraria no respondió a sus palabras y decidió solo verla alejarse.</p><p>- En realidad, secuestrare a Adora todo el día -avisa Glimmer con una sonrisa,  Shadow se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y le dirigió una mirada a Adora la cual negó un poco dudosa.</p><p>- No tenía idea.</p><p>- Es una sorpresa, tontita -dice Glimmer quitándole importancia.</p><p>- Solo cuidala -responde la mayor y cerró la puerta detrás de si.</p><p>- Es un gusto verte por fin -exclama Angela acercándose para brindarle un abrazo, que no duro mucho por la reacción de Adora.</p><p>Se sorprendió así misma temblando por el tacto de Angella, en una reacción de pánico incluso la empujó levemente.</p><p>- Perdón, perdón, disculpe -dice Adora inmediatamente, tras notar su error, sintiéndose avergonzada por su propia reacción, las acciones de Shadow Weaver le habían dejado los nervios a flor de piel.</p><p>- No tienes que disculparte, ha sido mi error, no he tenido la oportunidad de darte una visita y me encuentro muy feliz por tu mejora.</p><p>- Muchas gracias, señorita -responde entrelazando sus propias manos en un gesto nervioso-. Disculpe mi reacción, he estado yendo a terapia y he tenido recuerdos del incidente que me dejo en esta condición.</p><p>Se mordió la lengua por su propia mentira, ella nisiquiera podía recordar el ataque, con suerte recordaba a Catra hablarle antes de caer inconsciente y aún dudaba de si eso había sido solo parte de su imaginación.</p><p>- ¿Tienes estrés postraumático? -pregunta Cataspella revisando los papeles en sus manos.</p><p>- No, es solo una reacción defensiva, como... ¿reflejos? -trata de explicar rápidamente.</p><p>Glimmer miró hacía la puerta por la cual se había ido Weaver, durante unos segundos y luego a Adora, mientras su mente encajaba y desencajaba ideas rápidas.</p><p>- Eso tiene sentido, son nervios, todos estarían así luego de casi morir, ¿no? -comenta Glimmer sentándose al borde de la camilla vacía, tratando de quitarle importancia al momento.</p><p>- Es cierto -responde Cataspella dejando  los papeles en orden de nuevo-. Pero de todas formas puedes hablar con Sea Hawk de lo que necesites o creas necesario, yo vine para encargarme de autorizar la salida -explica dándole un tarjeta-. Esto debes entregarlo en la salida, es por seguridad.</p><p>- Gracias -responde tomando la autorización, Castapella se despide luego de eso.</p><p>Angella decide saludarla de nuevo, esta vez extendido su mano, Adora algo apenada por la causa, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Mamá te explicará porque viene de visitas mientras salimos a la sorpresa, quiero mostrarte el edificio de la democracia, es donde se hace todo el trabajo político y presidencial, tenemos permiso de entrar porque mamá estará con nosotras todo el día -explica Glimmer muy feliz contagiando a su madre con la misma sonrisa-. ¿Te gustaría?</p><p>- Suena grandioso -responde Adora.</p><p>- Eso es todo entonces, hora de irnos -la más baja apoyó sus manos en la silla y tomó el control de esta.</p><p>- ¿Tienen el permiso de...? Disculpen, no las había visto -avisa la secretaría inmediatamente al levantar la mirada, aparte de Adora.</p><p>- Debe mantenerse más atenta y sin importar quien venga nadie debe estar aquí sin la nueva autorización -dice Glimmer enojada.</p><p>- Por supuesto, disculpe mi error señorita Moon.</p><p>- Es una incompetencia, no esta aquí para perder el tiempo, nadie puede sacar a los pacientes sin que se confirme que no sea una amenaza, esta regla nueva se debe a una razón y si usted no lo entiende podría ir retirándose ya mis...</p><p>- Glimmer, por favor, cálmate -le dice su madre entregándole una severa mirada-. No tiene que ponerse tan nerviosa, solo asegúrese de mantenerse atenta, las nuevas políticas de seguridad son necesariamente estrictas.</p><p>- Si señora Moon -respondió temblorosa la secretaría tomando la autorización de Adora y sellando la hora de salida.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>♦️♦️♦️♦️</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué es esta zona? -pregunta Adora, tomando el control de su silla y adelantándose un poco.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Esta es la zona de entrenamiento.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Creí que Luna Brillante no tenía ejercito -responde Adora a las palabras de Glimmer mientras observa a los policías pelear entre si en un orden especifico.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo tenemos -informa Ángela-. Somos pacifistas, nuestra seguridad es solo defensiva y para control.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer giró los ojos a las palabras de su madre sin verla de frente, pero Adora pudo notarlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Todos los lunarios son pacifistas?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Todos los eterianos los son -responde Ángela con una sonrisa-. Cuando se firmo el tratado de paz, el senado fue bastante positivo y no hubo contras, nadie desea una guerra, Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Claro, eso tiene sentido -responde un poco apenada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Todos son pacifistas hasta que quieren tener el poder de algo que no les pertenece, hasta ahí inicia la pelea por el orden de las cosas -responde Glimmer muy seria-. Hipocresía que mantiene a todos con la guardia baja.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Porqué dices eso? -pregunta Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nunca había estado realmente dispuesta a la idea de solo tener defensa y no un ejercito, aunque no era algo que hubiese mencionado frente a su madre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Todos evitan armarse y tener entrenamiento militar solo porque creen que así evitarán ser dañados pero cuando realmente aparece una amenaza no queda más que aceptar las miles de muertes por nuestro propio descuido-. Si tuviéramos lo necesario solo acabaríamos con todos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer -le reprende su madre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Al menos es lo que pienso de lo que habría funcionado para evitar la guerra... los terrorisinos lograron mucho daño porque estaban preparadados.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Eso no es cierto! La mayoría de la zona del terror estaba en precarios y no tenían armas para defenderse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Díselo a los caídos, Adora, muchos murieron por balas y explosivos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Se estaban defendiendo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Entonces si tenían la manera de hacerlo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Hicieron lo que pudieron, los lunarios los estaban sometiendo sin control.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Por culpa de ellos se inició la guerra, lo mínimo que podían hacer era obedecer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué podían iniciar unas personas en esas condiciones?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Oh, ¿ahora no lo sabes? -pregunta Glimmer con ironía-. Déjame iluminarte.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, Glimmer, respiren un momento -pide Angela apoyando sus manos en los hombros tensos de su hija-, deben entender que en una guerra nadie gana o pierde, ambas crecieron en los sentidos contrarios de ambos lados y las dos vivieron el dolor mutuo, si empiezan a pelear jamás se acabará, tienen puntos claros y entendibles, pero ya es pasado y jamás volverá a pasar algo como esto, nos hemos encargado de eso -asegura apretando levemente sus manos, para acentuar sus palabras en su hija-. En menos de dos años espero que se haya firmado el acuerdo oficial para la abolición del ejercito, Etheria será un lugar seguro para todos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"O para nadie" -respondio Glimmer en su cabeza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Podemos ir más cerca? -pregunta apenada de haber seguido una pelea frente a Ángela.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ante su petición decidieron seguir el camino hasta la zona de práctica, la capitana observaba a todos asegurándose de que no hicieran trampas, hasta notar la presencia de su superior.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora estaba más centrada en los chicos jóvenes tratando de darse un golpe, una chica se movía ágilmente pero su compañero parecía confuso apesar de su determinación. Por lo que termino cayendo al suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Movió su silla inmediatamente hacía el equipo y se detuvo detrás de ambos jovenes, la chica se erguio al verla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Disculpen pero... quería sugerirte algo que podría evitarte caídas -explica mirando al chico aún en el suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>De inmediato se levanto posicionándose al lado de su compañera.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Usted...? -el chico estana por hacer  una preguntar mientras observaba la silla de ruedas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ah... -ella baja su mirada a su propio asiento-. Solo es un consejo, asegúrate de posicionar tu pierna derecha detrás de la izquierza, ambas en la misma distancia de tus hombros.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La chica mira a su compañera cruzando sus brazos esperando que su amigo hiciera caso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya oíste a la chica, muévete Jewelstar -dice con una sonrisa de lado.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Esta bien -responde siguiendo el consejo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Un poco más atrás y trata de mover tu...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Ey, rubia! Sal de ahí -le exige la capitana, acercándose hasta tomar el mando de la silla-. Esta zona no te corresponde, a menos de que puedas golpear a alguien -responde en un tono de burla, jalando la silla hacía atrás. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Para ella no fue difícil darse cuenta de quien era, la había visto de lejos desde que llegaron.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tal vez no tendría que venir si les enseñarás lo mínimo a tu equipo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Tú pretendes cuestionar lo que hago?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tú eres cuestionable sin que yo este de por medio -asegura girando sus ojos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- La rubiesita tiene agallas -dice poniéndola de frente a Angella y Glimmer de nuevo-. Pero aquí mando yo, bonita -le agrega ahora poniéndose frente a ella-. Qué tal si muestras algo de educación y te presentas antes de irrumpir zonas no permitidas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adora levanta una de sus cejas con un gesto de sorpresa y enojo, para luego soltar una leve risa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adora, mi nombres es Adora, ¿usted es?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Soy Huntara, la capitana central de Luna Brillante.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Que lindo título, ¿quién te lo regaló?<br/>-Huntara tragó grueso para evitar reírse por el comentario.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Adora! -le llama Glimmer en tono de reclamo-. Más respeto por favor, ella es una veterana de guerra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Uy, encantador -responde con ironía.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿No eres fan de los veteranos?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No -admite tranquila-. No me gusta la guerra.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Huntara sonríe por su comentario y pasa su lengua por sus dientes delanteros.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Adivina, a nadie le gusta la guerra, rubiesita.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tu no parece de las que no les gusta la guerra -responde viéndola de pies a cabeza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Que no te sorprenda mi físico -responde Huntara con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Me mantengo de esta forma solo por gusto y para gustar -guiña su ojo hacía Adora recibiendo una risa de burla.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No me gustarías ni aunque me pagarán -levanta su mano y enseña su dedo índice-. Este mano tendrá un anillo en el futuro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Casada? Que triste -responde Huntara haciéndo un gesto de tristeza falsa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Angela apareció rompiendo la escena, la mujer sonrió amablemente mientras guardaba su celular, Adora no había notado su ausencia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tengo una reunión, junto a Glimmer, disculpa que debamos cancelar los planes, Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No se preocupe -dice Adora-. Me gustaría quedarme viendo el entrenamiento, no quiero volver al hospital tan pronto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad a la respuesta, que fue ignorado por el resto, excepto por Huntara que la vio dudosa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Yo cuido de la niña, luego la dejaré en el hospital -ofrece Huntara.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No soy una...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Suena bien, mamá -responde Glimmer viendo a su madre-. Le servirá estar libre de la rutina.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Esta bien, me encargaré de avisarle a Castaspella sobre la tardanza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Muchas gracias -dice Adora con una evidente emoción.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Se despidieron para tomar camino al carro que las esperaba afuera del edificio, Angella entró en el auto después de su hija, se quedó observando las puertas dudosa de dejar a Adora.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Mamá, te juro que es lo mejor, Adora no esta preparada para ver a Catra aún, debemos asegurarnos de que sus intenciones sean buenas -su madre la miró por unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza-. Por favor, inicié el camino.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capítulo 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra.</p><p>- ¿Crees que funcione, Entrapta? -le pregunta Scorpia mientras yo termino de alistarme para subir al auto.</p><p>- Si no aparecen productos imprevistos, es muy posible que lo consigan, no es muy elaborado -responde viéndo su celular-. Solo deben apegarse al plan.</p><p>- Nos veremos al anochecer -aviso caminando a la salida junto a Scorpia.</p><p>Son las 5 de la madrugada, es temprano pero es lo adecuado porque el viaje a Luna Brillante es muy extenso, entre más temprano estemos en el centro, podremos acabar con esto.</p><p>Scorpia cada día parece más estresada, oficialmente la linea telefónica que utilizaba Perfuma está fuera de servicio, Entrapta rastreó el número pero la última ubicación que demostraba estaba en el borde entre Luna Brillante y la zona del terror, registramos el lugar pero no encontramos absolutamente nada.</p><p>No tenemos mucho que decir en el viaje, ahora ambas estamos en una situación similar y es demasiado pronto como para bromear con algo así.</p><p>- Esto es una mierda -susurra Scorpia-. Quisiera solo agarrarla y hacerla comerse sus propios órganos.</p><p>- Yo también -respondo frotando mis ojos, sintiendo el borde de mis uñas rozar mi frente.</p><p>Con mi ojos cerrados acarició un lado de mi cara, tratando de no rozar con fuerza mis uñas en mi propia piel por un gesto ansioso.</p><p>- Es como si estuviera obsesionada contigo.</p><p>- Lo está -admito abriendo mis ojos para centrar mi vista en el camino.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres? -responde apretando el acelerador cuando estamos lejos de la zona urbana-. Además de lo obvio, creo que hay algo que no me has mencionado</p><p>- Cuando tu y yo nos conocimos, cuando yo estaba mal con Adora -explico para que me entienda y ella me mira levemente para que continúe hablando-. Conocí a Glimmer, mucho antes de que Adora me la presentará como su... amiga.</p><p>- ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?! -pregunta alarmada perdiendo el control del carro por un segundo.</p><p>- ¡Que asco! -le exclamo con un gesto de vomito-. Pero claro que no, ¿qué te sucede? ¡Drogas! -respondo-, estaba consumiendo drogas en una fiesta a la que asistí -explico rápidamente tratando de borrar la horrible imagen mental de mi mente-. Nos vimos muchas veces, nunca le hablé y para ser honesta no me importaba, era una drogadicta sin límite y bueno, es fácil para alguien que usa el dinero de su madre.</p><p>- ¿Te odia porque sabes que consume drogas? -pregunta como si lo estuviera asimilando, mas como una afirmación.</p><p>- No -siento un nudo en la garganta de la rabia-. Sabes que siempre que huía de la casa de Weaver me iba a cualquier clandestino, conocía esas mercancías y el modo de trabajar de los vendederos desde joven.</p><p>Scorpia me mira confundida mientras yo trató de explicarle lo que pasa por mi mente.</p><p>- Poco después de que volviera con Adora, Glimmer tuvo problemas económicos, debido a que su madre le cortó el dinero de las tarjetas bancarias, había descubierto que consumía, supongo que después de eso estuvo limpia unos meses, al no tener opciones, pero luego de dos años, creo que empezó a conseguirlo de alguna forma, tal vez la señora Angela se volvió ligeramente más accesible para confiar en ella...</p><p>- ¿Crees que le volvió a dar dinero y supones que solo volvió a consumir droga?</p><p>- No lo supongo, Scorpia -digo sintiendo mi uñas hundirse sin profundidad en mis palmas-. La acompañe a su casillero porque habíamos perdido una apuesta con Adora y Bow, debíamos pagar el almuerzo, entonces vi unos 8 o 10 gramos de cocaína entre sus libros, ella lo noto pero fingió que no lo hizo, yo hice lo mismo, no era mi maldito problema si quería autodestruirse con esa porquería -me rio de mi propio comentario-. Pero lo que vi  aproximadamente 5 meses antes de que Adora quedará en coma, si se volvió mi maldito problema, no subestimes a la vida, Scorpia, se encarga siempre de burlarse en tu cara -admito con una sonrisa y con el cuerpo ardiendome.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Catra? -pregunta en un tono bajo para ayudar a calmarme.</p><p>- Te dije que sabía como trabajaban los traficantes -cierro mis ojos recordando el día en el que vi los brazos de Adora-, en específico sé que ellos dejan marcas visibles para que nadie les vuelva a vender o que se les haga más difícil.</p><p>》Una semana después noté una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo de Adora, era tan clara que entre en shock, no pude hablar durante dos días hasta que Glimmer estuvo frente a mí, quería matarla y hacerla pedazos con mis propias manos -confieso y pongo una de mis uñas en mi boca-. Pero no lo hice, porque para Adora ella era muy importante, siempre estaba riéndose con ella y con Bow, algún día iba a despertar, lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar que su mejor amiga estaba muerta y en parte no quería ir a prisión, quedarme sin cuidar a Adora no era una opción.</p><p>- Espera, estás diciendo que ella... -Scorpia detuvo el auto y me volteó a ver con un gesto de incredulidad total, como si no pudiera creerlo-. ¿Estás segura que Adora no consumía drogas?</p><p>- Estoy segura, Glimmer logró hacerlos creer que Adora era la persona que debía las drogas -saco de mi chaqueta la última carta de Shadow y se la entrego a Scorpia-. Ahora sé que esta bruja tuvo algo que ver, se libró del ataque, dejo que torturan a Adora y teme que se lo diga a todos, pero eso haré, me encargaré de que lo sepan esta vez.</p><p>Scorpia tarda un poco en reaccionar, me veía con un gesto inexplicable, entre la lástima y la sorpresa, volvió a encender el auto, seguimos el camino sin comentarios por un largo tiempo.</p><p>Yo solo deje el viento golpear en mi rostro, frotando mi labio inferior entre mis dedos para evitar morderlo y calmarme.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>💎💎💎💎💎</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al llegar al hospital de la cima, Catra cubrió con un hijab y unos lentes de Sol para ocultar sus ojos, antes de bajar del auto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta notan que ahora hay una secretaria nueva y parece bastante distraída en su celular.</p>
</div><p><br/>- Queremos ver a un paciente -habla Scorpia-. Su nombre es...</p><p>- Autorización -extiende su mano, causando una confusión en las dos presentes-. Autorización para ver a la pacientes, nadie puede entrar si una, hace una semana debían venir a retirar la de cada familiar.</p><p>- Estoy segura de que si nos deja pasar no habrán problemas -dice Scorpia.</p><p>- Estas equivocada.</p><p>- ¿Podemos hablar con la directora del hospital? -pregunta Catra, dispuesta a seguir con el plan.</p><p>- La señorita Castaspella no recibe visitas.</p><p>- No es una visita, soy amiga de Glimmer, imaginó que sabe usted de quien hablo -la secretaría solo me dio una mirada de incredulidad mientras Catra sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, se metió a galería y se lo entrego-. Puede revisarlo todo si gusta, somos nosotras en el tercer año de universidad.</p><p>- Disculpe, no tenía idea que fuera amiga de la familia -informa alarmada, devolviendole el celular y marcando a la dirección.</p><p>- No se preocupe -responde Catra tranquila dándole una señal a Scorpia para que entre al hospital.</p><p>- Buenos días, necesito comunicarme con la directora -informa la chica al secretario de Casta.</p><p>Mientras la mujer mantiene una conversación con la directora, le sonríe nerviosamente a Catra, ya había sido regañada por Glimmer, no quería más problemas.</p><p>- Disculpe, ella desea saber su nombre.</p><p>- Elizabeth -responde en un tono bajo.</p><p>La secretaría menciona el nombre y parece dudosa de algo por un momento, luego cuelga la llamada.</p><p>- Puede entrar, toma el elevador, hasta el décimo piso, primera puerta a la derecha.</p><p>- Muchas gracias -dice guardando su celular y dirigiéndose al lugar, al bajar del elevador el secretario le pidió a Catra que la acompañara hasta la oficina-. Buenos días -Casta le reparó por completo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para saludarla adecuadamente.</p><p>- Mi sobrina jamás me dijo que tuviese una amiga con un nombre como el tuyo.</p><p>- Supongo que no soy de sus preferidas -responde Catra tomando haciendo en un sillón de cuero negro al lado del escritorio de Casta.</p><p>- ¿A qué se debe que quieras hablar conmigo?</p><p>- Quiero ver a Adora -responde honestamente-. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo sin una autorización.</p><p>- Es correcto, tendría que asegurarme de que no eres una amenaza para ella, sin embargo, no debes preocuparte, hablaré con Glimmer.</p><p>- Disculpe pero no puede hablar con Glimmer, ella es la razón por la cual no he podido ver a Adora -Casta toma el teléfono del hospital y por un momento observa los números-. No pienso hacer daño, si me deja explicarle sé que entenderá la situación, además -agrega al verla dudar con el teléfono en mano-. Si intentará causar algún problema me atraparian antes de siquiera huir.</p><p>- Me dirás quien eres realmente y que es lo que buscas.</p><p>- Muy bien -acepta apartando lo lentes y el hijab.</p><p>- Catra.</p><p>- Así es, imagino que le habrán hablado de mí -Catra niega con una sonrisa-. Nada bueno por supuesto.</p><p>- No puedes estar aquí.</p><p>- Lo sé, realmente estoy aquí porque quiero hablar con Angela -Casta unió sus cejas por un momento-. Sé que ella entenderá todo si me permite hablarle, pensé que pedir una reunión con alguien de su familia sería más fácil que llamar a su secretaria para esto.</p><p>- ¿Básicamente viniste a mí porque crees que así será más fácil? -Catra elevó sus hombros levemente-. Atacaste a Adora, no hay razones por las que vaya te reúna con mi cuñada.</p><p>- Esa fue una denuncia falsa, ya borraron esos cargos de mi persona porque encontraron pruebas de que no lo hice.</p><p>- Si, claro -responde Casta con ironía mientras marca un número y pide que le den el informe de delincuencia de Catra, luego de pedirle sus apellidos, le informan que no tiene cargos por algo diferentes a vandalismo hace 6 años-. ¿Vandalismo?</p><p>Catra cruza sus piernas y apoya sus brazos en los bordes del sillon con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Todos cometimos errores de jóvenes.</p><p>- Bien, Catra -asimila unos segundos a la persona frente a ella, además de su facha de problemática con su forma de vestir, parecía incapaz de dañar a una chica como Adora en específico-, tengo una reunión en media hora para una cirugía mayor, hablaré con Ángela, pero si no quiere verte deberás retirarte de las instalaciones y no volver a entrar. Por seguridad Adora ni puede verte y no le informaremos de ti hasta saber tus intenciones.</p><p>- Esta bien -responde rápidamente sintiéndo su ojos arder por la amenaza de una lágrimas de alivio.</p><p>Puede que aún nisiquiera hubiese hablado con Angela, pero no podía controlar sus propias emociones, igual fue bastante buena borrando el rastro de emoción en si misma.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Angela, Glimmer estaban escuchando a Huntara hablar sobre el progreso de los nuevos, hasta que la ministra se disculpó para atender una llamada.</p><p>- ¿Catra? -Glimmer miró a su madre al escuchar el nombre y recibió una mirada seria de su madre-. Lo entiendo.</p><p>- Deme un momento -le dice a Huntara y se dirige hacia Angela- ¿Qué esta pasando? -pregunta Glimmer.</p><p>- Catra esta con tu tía y quiere reunirse conmigo.</p><p>- No puedes decirle nada a Adora,</p><p>Adora se había escapado e iniciado una conversación con unos practicantes, Huntara frotó su frente frustrada al notar la interrupción.</p><p>- Pienso que es adecuado que la vea.</p><p>- No mamá, ella abandonó a Adora hace meses, no puedes solo esperar que hable con ella, no sabes que puede decirle, cuales son sus intenciones o como la afectará -responde Glimmer rápido-. Al menos... aseguremonos de que tiene una buena intención.</p><p>- Bueno Glimmer, no te discutiré este tema, no tardaremos el día completo en hablar con Catra, cuando haya tomado mi decisión me encargaré de saber si Adora esta en la condición y en la disposición de verla de nuevo.</p><p>Angela vuelve al teléfono y acepta la condición de Castaspella de no informarle de nada a Adora.</p><p>Huntara ha ido a sacar a Adora de la zona de entrenamiento y en el regreso del camino Glimmer se acercó a ambas, escuchándolas hablar de forma pasivo-agresivo.</p><p>Cuando Angela volvió e informó que el plan del día se iba a cancelar, Glimmer suspiro del alivio al escuchar que Adora prefería mantenerse ahí, mantenerse lejos del hospital podría evitar la cercanía de Catra.</p><p>Se despidieron y tomaron camino hacía la casa de la familia Moon, debido a que Angela pidió que la reunión fuese en su casa.</p><p>Glimmer estaba realmente molesta con la intromisión, no entendía como había logrado entrar siquiera al hospital de su padre si tenía un cargo por abuso físico, pero sabía que ya no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que le envió un mensaje a Fluterrina.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"¿Qué desea, señorita Glimmer?"</p>
</div><p><br/>La mencionada hizo un gesto de enojo al leer el mensaje, a través de la pantalla podía escuchar el típico tono de falso respeto que siempre utilizaba cuando no había nadie más presente y no debía fingir ser una estúpida Lunaria llena de felicidad.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ve a la caja de seguridad de mi cuarto, asegurate de tomar el paquete verde y de entregármelo al llegar a casa, dile a la sirvienta nueva que cuando lleguéla visita la haga pasar al comedor por la cocina, dile que son ordenes mías"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Como ordené, su majestad"</p>
</div><p><br/>Glimmer borro la conversación y guardo su celular, sintiendo su cerebro maquinar con rapidez, por la adrenalina que la estaba recorriendo, solo tenía una oportunidad.</p><p>Cuando el auto estacionó frente a la casa, Glimmer fue la primera en salir, Angela tomo su bolso y se encaminó con más tranquilidad hasta la puerta.</p><p>Al entrar Fluterrina le sonrió a Glimmer y le dio un saludo formal a Angela.</p><p>- Disculpe, le llego este sobre, parece ser urgente -dice entregándoselo a Glimmer mientras Angela le entrega su abrigo a la mucama.</p><p>- Gracias -aprieta el sobre entre su mano derecha y luego se gira para encarar a su madre-. Iré al baño, recueda no escuchar nada de lo que te diga Catra hasta que yo este presente, es una mentirosa experta.</p><p>- Esta bien, querida, tómalo con calma -le aconseja su madre dirigiéndose al comedor.</p><p>- Señorita Angela, preparamos el almuerzo como de costumbre por la hora, ¿desea que preparemos la mesa?</p><p>- Esa es una excelente idea, por favor que preparen tres platos, tenemos una visita hoy.</p><p>- Entendido -responde dándole una leve reverencia con su cabeza antes de dirigirse a la cocina.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer se dirigió a la cocina y pidió la atención de la cocinera.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Quiero beber refresco de fresas hoy, asegúrate de que este en la mesa en el almuerzo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo tengo listo, señorita, nos aseguramos de preparar sus tres favoritos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>En la entrada del comedor el sonido de unos platos rompiéndose llamo la atención de la cocinera, limpió sus manos en el delantal y se apresuro a la salida.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Habían contratado a una chica nueva y esperaba que no le estuviera causando otro problema como siempre, al salir Fluterrina entró con una sonrisa en su rostro tras haber causado la caída de la chica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Los empleados nuevos siempre son tan torpes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Sin duda -responde Glimmer girando sus ojos en un gesto de desinterés, tomó el paquete en su vestido y rompió el seguro, echando todo el contenido en el refresco principal-. Demasiado torpes, distraidos -mezcló el contenido hasta disolverlo-. Demasiado lengua larga, demasiado inútiles para mi gusto, no tolero la incompetencia, ni la desobediencia, Catra es todo eso, por eso debo darle una lección.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Catra? -pregunta Fluterrina sorprendide.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Quiero que te deshagas de esto -le entrego el paquete de nuevo y se dirigió  al comedor a sentarse junto a su madre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Se sorprendió al encontrar a Catra junto a ella, la morena tuvo la misma sorpresa, ella jamás menciono que quisiera hablar con Glimmer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Así que te atreviste a aparecer de nuevo, basura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer, no le hables de esa forma -la mujer señala la mesa-. Por favor, hablaremos como personas decentes y comeremos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Las tres tomaron lugar en la mesa, pero Catra no tenía intenciones de comer, solo quería revelarle todo a Angela.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? -pregunta Ángela tomando su vaso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es sobre su hija -informa viendo a Glimmer-. No tomaré yo -le informa Catra a la chica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Es de fresa Catra, en Luna Brillante es el mejor que existe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Gracias por el dato que no te pregunte, soy alérgica a las fresas, lo sabes -contesta entre dientes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Suelo olvidar lo que no me importa -contesta bebiendo la mitad de su vaso.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Catra, Glimmer, yo entiendo que ambas tienen conflictos, pero no pueden seguir tratándose como perros y gatos, quiero que me des una razón por la cuál estás aquí, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme -Angela mira a su hija luego de hablar con Catra-. Tú no la interrumpirás hasta que ella haya terminado de hablar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Mamá eso no es justo -responde-. Tienes que dejarnos hablar a ambas, dirá cosas que me dejarán mal, es lo único que quiere.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Solo le vengo a decir a tú madre la clase de hija que tiene.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Blasfemias! Eres la peor persona que existe, abandonaste a Adora y ahora quieres crearme problemas de donde no hay -dice golpeando la mesa molesta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Tú la apartaste de mí!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Tú eres quien se la pasaba llorando porque no iba a poder cuidarla cuando despertaste, por eso se la dejaste a Weaver.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Eso no es cierto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ya basta Glimmer, nisiquiera la dejas defenderse -le reclama Angela bebiendo el contenido de su vaso por completo para evitar estresarse con la prepotencia de su hija.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Bien, como quieras -contesta volviéndose a sentar molesta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer ha estado consumiendo drogas de nuevo -le tira Catra-. Lo estuvo haciendo no sé desde cuando, vi la cocaína en su casillero.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Mentiras!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Lo vi, sé que volviste a hacerlo, seguro fue cuando tu madre te devolvió una parte de su apoyo económico.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¡Estoy limpia maldita loca!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer, por Dios, deja de gritar -le pide Angela apoyando sus manos temblorosas en su cara-. No quiero... escuchar gritos -suspira sintiéndose mareada.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Estás bien, mamá? -pregunta Glimmer viéndola fijamente-. ¿Qué tienes?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No tengo nada -responde sintiendo su garganta seca-. Continua Catra, ¿porqué crees eso de mi hija?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- No lo creo, yo la vi, Angela, cuando era más joven solía escaparme de casa y siempre en los clandestinos estaba Glimmer consumiendo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nisiquiera te da vergüenza decir algo tan falso...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Glimmer silencio -le exige su madre perdiendo el control de su cuerpo por unos segundos, causando que se tambaleara su cabeza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Mamá -Glimmer apoya su mano en la mejilla de Angela, que ya estaba cerrando sus ojos-. ¡Mamá! -se levanta de su lugar y trata de que abra los ojos-. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Yo no hice nada, desquiciada -responde Catra frunciendo su gesto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Llamen a emergencias -ordena Glimmer a la servidumbre y una de ellas corre a la entrada para tomar el teléfono de la casa-. ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto a mi madre, eso era lo que querías!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Estas loca -responde Catra, levantándose de su lugar, asimilando la situación, viendo a Glimmer-. Fuiste capaz de envenenar a tu propia madre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer se tambalea en su lugar y apoya su cuerpo en la mesa, Catra siente un dolor en la boca del estomago al entender lo que ha hecho.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Jamás le haría eso a la mujer que me dio la vida -responde sintiendo su cabeza pesada-. ¿Piensas culparme después de que... me? -cae de rodillas al no poder soportar su propio peso, respirando con fuerza al sentir el aire pesado-. ¿Qué hiciste, Catra?<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capítulo 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Entrapta había colocado un dispositivo en el celular de Scorpia, que le permitiría entrar en la base de datos de la computadora del hospital, lo cual funcionó como una pantalla compartida en el celular de la albina.<br/> <br/>Ella se dirigió con tanta naturalidad como pudo hasta la habitación de Adora pero al entrar la encontró vacía, avisó de inmediato a Catra mandándole un mensaje y a Entrapta le sugirió que el dispositivo estaba dañando.<br/> <br/>"<b>Es un aparato de conexión duplicada, no hay una probabilidad de fallar, Adora ha sido retirada de hospital, "</b><b><em>permiso especial</em></b><b>"."</b><br/> <br/>Esa es la respuesta que recibe cuando Scorpia sale de la habitación, presiona sus dientes por el enojo pero decide calmarse al recordar que Catra ha podido entrar.<br/> <br/>Sale del hospital y entra a su auto en espera de algún anuncio de Catra, la cual seguramente no estaría feliz de saber sobre la ausencia de su novia.<br/> <br/>Cuando el tiempo paso sin más problemas, decidió centrarse en la otra parte del plan, con la base de datos del hospital en su celular, podría buscar lo que deseará de Perfuma, con registros viejos y nuevos.<br/> </p>
  <p>"<b>No existe"</b><br/><br/><b>"Verifique la información otorgada"</b><br/><br/><b>"ERROR"</b><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Scorpia suspira al notar que no había nada, ni la mínima señal en registros nuevos o de los últimos 10 años, ella solo había dejado de existir.<br/> <br/>Escucho la puerta del copiloto abrirse y guardo el celular al ver a Catra ponerse el cinturón-. ¿Cómo fue?<br/> <br/>- ¡Excelente! Al parecer es una tia paterna de Glimmer y es mucho más coherente que su sobrina, me consiguió una reunión con Angela, ¿puedes creerlo? -comentó avivada de energía-. Pensé que iba a lograr distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que encontrarás a Adora -suspiro de alivio y miro a Scorpia la cual estaba embelazada con el brillo que irradiaba Catra de sus ojos-. ¿La encontraste, pudiste decirle algo?<br/> <br/>- Ado...A... Adora -tartamudeo torpemente por la imagen frente a ella, casi podía notar una sonrisa en Catra y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio un ápice de felicidad en ella-. No estaba, le dieron un permiso especial de salida hoy, eso logró encontrar el dispositivo de Entrapta.<br/> <br/>La decepción cruzó por la mirada de Catra en unos segundos instantáneamente evaporados.<br/> <br/>- Estamos más cerca, así que no importa, puede que Ángela me oiga y nos ayudará a encontrar a encontrarla -le anima Catra a Scorpia-. Pronto volverás a ver a Perfuma.<br/> <br/>- Si, espero que si -susurro con el miedo en su voz-, encontrarla con vida es lo único que puedo pedirle al universo.<br/> <br/>- No lo dudes -contesta Catra-. Glimmer es una fanática del control pero estoy segura de que ella tiene sus límites, no mataría a alguien, vamos, debemos llegar a la residencia Moon.<br/> <br/>- Aunque por su culpa casi muere Adora -dice Scorpia unos minutos luego.<br/> <br/>- Los traficantes que hacen esas ventas solo torturan, Scorpia -explica mientras la mencionada gira en una esquina-. Nunca lanzan a matar, pero estan acostumbrados a atacar drogadictos en condiciones deplorables, Adora es fuerte, sabe defensa y sin duda les dio pelea, además, Glimmer es una cobarde, jamás se metería con algo como la muerte, solo ha sido una piedra en el zapato, por lo que no la veo como una amenaza potencial, su único poder es el dinero y hoy eso se acabará, ya me imaginó como pagará, pero no será suficiente -une sus manos en una palmada-. No importa, mientras Adora este segura de nuevo, me basta.<br/> <br/>- ¿No crees que irá a prisión?<br/> <br/>- No -niega Catra haciendo un gesto de asco-. Es una princesita, convencerá a todos de que esta fuera de sus cabales y que todo resulto de un problema emocional que todos aceptaran, seguro será encerrada en un manicomio, como la maldita perra loca que es -se ríe con la ironía-. Mientras la mula de su novio y su madre la visitaran consumidos por la lástima. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>- ¿Te interesa volver mañana? -le pregunta Huntara, mientras se adentran en el hospital-. Al equipo le caíste bien.<br/> <br/>- Claro que les caí bien -responde girando sus ojos irónicamente-, soy la mejor, deberías tener cuidado, porque pronto alzarán un golpe de estado para ponerme en tú lugar.<br/> <br/>- Ten cuidado con esas alas, te golpearas muy fuerte cuando caigas.<br/> <br/>Adora no pensaba ocupar el lugar de capitana pero le divertía ver como Huntara trataba de fingir que no le ofendian sus engreídos comentarios.<br/> <br/>Cuando la mayor estaba por dejarla en su habitación, ambas fueron detenidas por Castaspella.<br/> <br/>- Que bueno que estás a salvo, Adora -la rubia y la capitana se miraron confundidas, mientras la directora limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rápidamente, evitando manchar su rostro-. Gracias por traerla -dice estirando su mano-. Disculpe mi actitud, soy Castaspella.<br/> <br/>- No debe disculparse -responde dándole la mano-. Soy Huntara, capitana de la fuerza de Luna Brillante, la señora ministra y su hija me autorizaron que Adora me acompañara en el campo de practica, doctora -explica al ver el gafete de la contraria.<br/> <br/>La mujer dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al saberlo y esta vez tuvo que apoyar sus dos manos en sus mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas.<br/> <br/>- Estaba tan asustada, muchas gracias -Huntara respondió con una afirmación de cabeza sin saber que decir ante la situación.<br/> <br/>- Esta bien, me voy a retirar por ahora, volveré mañana -le avisa a Adora, la cual le sonríe en respuesta.<br/> <br/>Una sonrisa incómoda por completo, pero Huntara entendía la razón, Castaspella volvió a agradecer y tomó la silla para dirigirla al interior de la habitación.<br/> <br/>- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Adora poniéndose nerviosa al no escucharla hablar. <br/> <br/>- Catra estuvo aquí.<br/> <br/>- ¿De verdad? -la sonrisa de Adora fue imposible de ignorar-. ¿Pero... porqué esta usted así?<br/> <br/>- Ángela y Glimmer se encuentran en cuidados intensivos en este momento, por una sobredosis de Ketamina.<br/> <br/>- ¿Ketamina? -Adora casi cayó de la silla por la sorpresa, debido a que había intentado levantarse-. ¿Cómo?<br/> <br/>Pregunta sorprendida sin saber que más decirle a la pobre mujer que parece estar por perder su cabello del estrés.<br/> <br/>- Aún no sé sabe, al parecer Catra las envenenó -Adora estaba por interrumpirla pero no pudo-, esta en un interrogatorio en este momento.<br/> <br/>- Ella no haría eso -afirma totalmente segura-. ¿Cuándo saldrá de ahí? <br/> <br/>- No lo sé -admite-. Habían muchos testigos en la casa, es posible que no salga de ahí.<br/> <br/>- ¿Me esta diciendo que ella las "enveneno" a la vista de todos? Es falso.<br/> <br/>- Solo digo que muchos saben de su presencia y es innegable que estuvo antes de que ellas terminarán en urgencias por sobredosis -Castaspella toma las manos de Adora-. No quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión, ni que la odies, creo que es muy importante para ti, te soy honesta porque en algún momento despertarán y debes entender como vayan a ser sus reacciones.<br/> <br/>- Gracias -susurro por un nudo en su garganta, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no escuchaba que alguien no quería llevarle la contraria sobre Catra.<br/> <br/>Tal vez la mujer frente a ella tampoco le creía y en definitiva no la iba apoyar por sobre su propia familia pero también estaba considerando los sentimientos de Adora, era agradable.<br/> <br/>- ¿Puedo ir a verla?<br/> <br/>- No se le permiten visitas, hasta que terminen el interrogatorio y a juzgar por la condición tal vez estará unos días para asegurarse de que este diciéndo la verdad.<br/> <br/>- Por favor avíseme de cualquier avance sobre Angella y Glimmer -respondio Adora unos segundos después.<br/> <br/>- Así lo haré, te acomodaré en la cama y pediré que traigan la cena, ¿esta bien?<br/> <br/>Adora sintió pena por la pobre mujer aun con los ojos rojos, con la clara señal de seguir llorando, pero trataba de ser profesional, seguía siendo la directora del hospital.<br/> <br/>- Ellas estarán bien, estoy segura -le comenta Adora mientras la mujer bajaba la cama hasta unos centímetros del suelo y le sonrío débilmente.<br/> <br/>- Gracias.<br/> <br/>Cuando Castaspella se retiro de la habitación, Adora ignoró la situación por completo y dejo que la felicidad le llenará el pecho, Catra estaba bien, muchas noches las amenazas de Weaver la habían asustado, pero ahora sabía que solo eran mentiras, tomo la almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.</p><p>- Ella volvió...<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>♦️</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Te interesa volver mañana? -le pregunta Huntara, mientras se adentran en el hospital-. Al equipo le caíste bien.<br/> <br/>- Claro que les caí bien -responde girando sus ojos irónicamente-, soy la mejor, deberías tener cuidado, porque pronto alzarán un golpe de estado para ponerme en tú lugar.<br/> <br/>- Ten cuidado con esas alas, te golpearas muy fuerte cuando caigas.<br/> <br/>Adora no pensaba ocupar el lugar de capitana pero le divertía ver como Huntara trataba de fingir que no le ofendian sus engreídos comentarios.<br/> <br/>Cuando la mayor estaba por dejarla en su habitación, ambas fueron detenidas por Castaspella.<br/> <br/>- Que bueno que estás a salvo, Adora -la rubia y la capitana se miraron confundidas, mientras la directora limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rápidamente, evitando manchar su rostro-. Gracias por traerla -dice estirando su mano-. Disculpe mi actitud, soy Castaspella.<br/> <br/>- No debe disculparse -responde dándole la mano-. Soy Huntara, capitana de la fuerza de Luna Brillante, la señora ministra y su hija me autorizaron que Adora me acompañara en el campo de practica, doctora -explica al ver el gafete de la contraria.<br/> <br/>La mujer dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al saberlo y esta vez tuvo que apoyar sus dos manos en sus mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas.<br/> <br/>- Estaba tan asustada, muchas gracias -Huntara respondió con una afirmación de cabeza sin saber que decir ante la situación.<br/> <br/>- Esta bien, me voy a retirar por ahora, volveré mañana -le avisa a Adora, la cual le sonríe en respuesta.<br/> <br/>Una sonrisa incómoda por completo, pero Huntara entendía la razón, Castaspella volvió a agradecer y tomó la silla para dirigirla al interior de la habitación.<br/> <br/>- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Adora poniéndose nerviosa al no escucharla hablar. <br/> <br/>- Catra estuvo aquí.<br/> <br/>- ¿De verdad? -la sonrisa de Adora fue imposible de ignorar-. ¿Pero... porqué usted esta usted así?<br/> <br/>- Ángela y Glimmer se encuentran en cuidados intensivos en este momento, por una sobredosis de Ketamina.<br/> <br/>- ¿Ketamina? -Adora casi cayó de la silla por la sorpresa, debido a que había intentado levantarse-. ¿Cómo?<br/> <br/>Pregunta sorprendida sin saber que más decirle a la pobre mujer que parece estar por perder su cabello del estrés.<br/> <br/>- Aún no sé sabe, al parecer Catra las envenenó -Adora estaba por interrumpirla pero no pudo-, esta en un interrogatorio en este momento.<br/> <br/>- Ella no haría eso -afirma totalmente segura-. ¿Cuándo saldrá de ahí? <br/> <br/>- No lo sé -admite-. Habían muchos testigos en la casa, es posible que no salga de ahí.<br/> <br/>- ¿Me esta diciendo que ella las "enveneno" a la vista de todos? Es falso.<br/> <br/>- Solo digo que muchos saben de su presencia y es innegable que estuvo antes de que ellas terminarán en urgencias por sobredosis -Castaspella toma las manos de Adora-. No quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión, ni que la odies, creo que es muy importante para ti, te soy honesta porque en algún momento despertarán y debes entender como vayan a ser sus reacciones.<br/> <br/>- Gracias -susurro por un nudo en su garganta, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no escuchaba que alguien no quería llevarle la contraria sobre Catra.<br/> <br/>Tal vez la mujer frente a ella tampoco le creía y en definitiva no la iba apoyar por sobre su propia familia pero también estaba considerando los sentimientos de Adora, era agradable.<br/> <br/>- ¿Puedo ir a verla?<br/> <br/>- No se le permiten visitas, hasta que terminen el interrogatorio y a juzgar por la condición tal vez estará unos días, para asegurarse de que este diciéndo la verdad.<br/> <br/>- Por favor avíseme de cualquier avance sobre Angella y Glimmer.<br/> <br/>- Así lo haré, te acomodaré en la cama y pediré que traigan la cena, ¿esta bien?<br/> <br/>Adora sintió pena por la pobre mujer que tenía los ojos rojos, con la clara señal de seguir llorando, pero trataba de ser profesional, seguía siendo la directora del hospital.<br/> <br/>- Ellas estarán bien, estoy segura -le comenta Adora mientras la mujer bajaba la cama hasta unos centímetros del suelo y le sonrío débilmente.<br/> <br/>- Gracias.<br/> <br/>Cuando Castaspella se retiro de la habitación, Adora ignoró la situación por completo y dejo que la felicidad le llenará el pecho, Catra estaba bien, muchas noches las amenazas de Weaver la habían asustado, pero ahora sabía que solo eran mentiras, tomo la almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Ella volvió...<br/> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>♦️</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> <br/>Dos días después Angela despertó, en muy mala condición y con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, luego del procedimiento que le habían realizado para retirar la droga de su cuerpo, proceso que no tuvieron que utilizar en Glimmer, pues había regurgitado varias veces, esto incluso causó que se pidiera un cuidado detallado en la menor para evitar que se ahogara en si misma, Angella se había estabilizado conforme pasaban los días y al cuarto de haber abierto los ojos empezaba a impacientarse al no tener noticias de su hija.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sin embargo, no se le había informado que ella había despertado 14 horas antes, Castaspella decidió atrasar la noticia en lo que Glimmer despertaba por completo y asimilaba por si misma los últimos sucesos, no quería presionarla pues en menos de tres días llegarían policías a realizarle unas preguntas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No obstante y como era de esperarse, Angella terminó descubriendo que Glimmer se había despertado, por lo que fue a su habitación para poder asegurarse de su salud, pero no pudo hacer mucho, se encontraba ya hablando con Adora y con Castaspella al lado, Adora se veía realmente incómoda, escuchando lo que la directora del hospital le explicaba a Glimmer sobre los siguientes días que pasaría en el hospital.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Glimmer extendió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de su madre y centró su vista en ella por unos minutos, luego sonrió levemente y se dio una leve palmada en la frente, reviso algo en su celular rápidamente y lo acomodó en su mesita de noche, ante la confusión de la mujeres en su compañía.<br/> <br/>-¿Sabes… qué Catra es la culpable de que mi madre y yo hayamos terminado en el hospital? -pregunta Glimmer causando una sorpresa en Adora y Angella, debido a que ninguna de las dos estaba informada sobre la claridad mental de Glimmer, muy al contrario de la ministra que había necesito de casi tres días completos para recordar como había terminado en un hospital.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-          Gli-Glimmer -Adora tartamudeo por error, la pregunta le había resultado muy brusca e inesperada, por un momento su mente simplemente se bloqueó buscando alguna respuesta correcta.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lo cierto era que aunque desconfiaba de la idea de que Catra fuese la culpable, no sabía de que manera decirlo correctamente a alguien que estaba literalmente en cama por una sobredosis.<br/> <br/>-          Se encargó de envenenarnos, Adora.<br/> <br/>-          Lo lamento, de verdad lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por un situación tan horrible, señorita Angela -responde Adora viéndo a la mencionada que solo le regala un leve asentimiento en respuesta, al entenderla-. Lamento lo que pasaron pero ella jamás haría eso -al menos no sin razones; pensó para si misma-, no puedo pedirles que me crean y entiendo la posición en las que se encuentran ustedes, sin embargo -suspira sintiéndose nerviosa por hablar honestamente frente a Angela-, confío en Catra y yo quiero verla, necesito hablarle. <br/> <br/> <br/>-          ¿Cómo es posible que quieras verla? Ella te abandonó -respondio Glimmer molesta.<br/> <br/>-          No me importa, Glimmer -confiesa-. No me importa si lo hizo, ¿esta bien? -Glimmer la mira sin entender y se acomoda en la cama para encararla adecuadamente-. Sus razones son obvias. Esto no es fácil, no lo es ni para mí y quisiera evitarle esta situación a todos los que me ayudan incluso, así que esta bien si ella tuvo miedo y se fue, porque ahora volvió.<br/> <br/> <br/>-          Si, ella volvió, pero no por ti y parece que es justo eso lo que no estás entendiendo -Glimmer trata de levantarla de su cama pero Castaspella la detiene-. No verás a Catra, ni ahora ni nunca -Casta traga con fuerza de su saliva al escuchar a su sobrina-. No podrás acercarte a la prisión donde estará Catra y me encargaré de eso.<br/> <br/>-          No tienes el derecho de negarme verla.<br/> <br/> <br/>-          Tengo la razón de mi lado, ella te dirá cosas que te van a desestabilizar, no estás rn la condición para soportar lo que tenga que decirte.<br/> <br/>-          Nisiquiera sabes que podría decirme, nisi -Adora se ríe agotada y niega con la cabeza, dispuesta a irse-… nisiquiera voy a discutir contigo, voy a verla, no es una pregunta.<br/> <br/> <br/>-          Yo tampoco te estoy preguntando, Adora, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga termine en un manicomio por culpa de una asesina manipuladora.<br/> <br/>-          Catra no es una asesina.<br/> <br/> <br/>-          No, solo porque no lo logró esta vez -responde segura-. Pero nada evitará que lo vuelva a intentar, solo entiendeme -le pide apartando las manos de su tía para poder incorporarse mejor-. Estoy buscando lo mejor para ti.<br/> <br/>-          Mientes -responde Adora casi como si escupiera la palabra-. Solo quieres ser el centro del universo, quieres tener la razón siempre y hacer todo como te plazca.<br/> <br/> <br/>-          ¿Es por eso que Catra decidió que debía matarme con una sobredosis? O espera, eso seguro lo decidí también yo, ¿verdad, Adora? -pregunta con ironía-. Es así como funciona, Catra te abandona, te olvida, no vuelve ni para preguntar como estás, aparece para atacar a las personas que te han dado apoyo y al final la mala es quien te ha tendido la mano todo el tiempo, quiero lo mejor para ti, pero soy la villana, muy bien, Adora -Glimmer le aplaude enojada-. Has encontrado un nuevo nivel de análisis, la persona que quiere ayudarte es justo la que te tiene el puñal en la garganta, que inteligente.<br/> <br/>Angela y Castaspella veían la escena sin saber que decir realmente, estaban al hilo de todo, sin poder opinar realmente, era un buen momento para que Adora dijera lo que pasaba por su mente y que Glimmer se sincerara sobre lo que pensaba de Catra, no estaban amenazandose a muerte pero la conversación era agresiva, estaban en un borde en el que las mayores no sabían si debían detenerlas o dejarlas expresarse aunque doliera para ambas.<br/> <br/>-          No voy a cambiar lo que pienso de Catra, solo necesitas entender eso, Glimmer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♦️</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo hogar? -pregunta Glimmer, sentada frente a Catra, la cual suspiro pesadamente al verla.</p>
  <p>No sabía que la visita inesperada iba a ser de ella.</p>
  <p>- Esto es lo que gano por creer que tendrías algo de cordura.</p>
  <p>- Es lo que sucede cuando me subestimas -responde Glimmer acomodando su cabello hasta ponerlo detrás de sus hombros.</p>
  <p>Catra tragó con fuerza, para tragarse sus propios comentarios, si, se había equivocado y odiaba saberlo.</p>
  <p>- Entiendo tú odio hacía mí -asimila sintiéndose rendir-.<br/>¿Pero Adora no ha tenido ya suficiente por tu culpa? Ella sigue en peligro.</p>
  <p>Glimmer la mira seriamente hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se levantan en una sonrisa que trató de disimular hasta que soltó una risa.</p>
  <p>- Ella esta muy bien, mejorando sin tu detestable presencia, incluso ahora pasa mucho más tiempo con Weaver, sin ti cerca, estoy segura de que recuperaran su relación muy pronto, los problemas que les causaste se iran esfumando como la espuma -busca algo en su pantalón y le muestra a Catra el teléfono de Adora-. Esto es lo único que queda de ambas, pero me asegurare de que no lo tenga, por su salud mental es mejor que no vea tus mensajes o llamadas, eso solo la confundiria de tu abandono.</p>
  <p>- Yo no la abandoné -reclama Catra ante la burla de Glimmer.</p>
  <p>- Cierto, pero eso ella jamáslo sabrá -Glimmer se levanta de su silla-, Adora no quiere hablar contigo, casi olvido mencionarlo, esta realmente decepcionada de ti, no puede entender como fuiste capaz de lastimar a las personas que la han ayudado todo este tiempo, no entiende como has perdido la cordura así, no tiene la voluntad para ver en lo que te has convertido.</p>
  <p>- Como si te fuera a creer -responde Catra sin importancia, sintiéndose tranquila al verla apunto por irse.</p>
  <p>- Pero hablo en serio -dice en un tono de súplica y saca su propio celular para mostrarle una grabación.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"¿Sabes… qué Catra es la culpable de que mi madre y yo hayamos terminado en el hospital?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Gli-Glimmer..."</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>"Se encargó de envenenarnos, Adora"</em> -Los segundos de silencio de Adora le permiten a Glimmer sonreír, mientras recibe la mirada de odio de Catra.<br/> <br/>"<em>Lo lamento, de verdad lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por un situación tan horrible, señorita Angela"</em></p>
  <p>Glimmer corta el audio y vuelve a guardar su teléfono.</p>
  <p>- Ella no quiere verte, jamás vendrá por ti -ladea su cabeza haciendo un gesto de lastima hacía la contraría-. Espero disfrutes la prisión, estarás mucho tiempo ahí -responde y le lanza un beso al aire-. Hasta nunca, Catra.</p>
  <p>La morena se levanta de su silla y toma a Glimmer del cuello, lo suficiente para lastimarla, pero sabiendo que no tendría tiempo suficiente para matarla.</p>
  <p>- Voy a salir de aquí Glimmer y haré que lamentes cada una de las cosas que nos hiciste -dos guardias corren contra ellas y sujetan a Catra de los brazos, arrastrandola a la prisión de nuevo-. Vas a pagar por todo.</p>
  <p>Glimmer respira con fuerza frotando su cuello, viendo como la arrastran a la rejas.</p>
  <p>- ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunta el guardia de la entrada-. Puede poner una denuncia por el ataque.</p>
  <p>- No es necesario, ella estará por el resto de su vida en prisión-contesta elevando sus hombros-. Gracias.</p>
  <p>El chico le da un asentimiento de cabeza y le permite salir entregándole el certificado de presencia.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>"¿Pero Adora no ha tenido ya suficiente por tú culpa?"</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p><br/>Glimmer sujeta el celular de Adora por un momento, revisando los últimos mensajes de Catra.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>"Siempre que hay un problema tratas de mencionar lo ocurrido con tu padre..."</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>"No puedes seguir creyendo que de verdad entiendes lo que otro sufre, tú nisiquiera conociste al señor Micah."</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p><br/>- No, no en realidad -lanza el celular a la primera tubería de la calle viendo como cae por el drenaje-. Detesto la insolencia y Adora debe pagar por ella.</p>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>